


Why Me?

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, mentions of neglectful fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: out of everyone in the school,why in world would Fresh befriend a bully?after all bullies never changecan they?





	1. Hello generic bully

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah its me again,making more errorfresh content
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> ii also want to note that im trying to write a american-inspired high school so sorry if i get anything wrong

They say that moving houses is the most stressful thing to go through but no one seems to talk about how hard moving to a new school it may seem, after all you basically have to start from scratch with making friends and figure out where you new classes would be.

  
  


Not that Fresh had trouble making friends,he used to have a lot of friends before he moved.Fresh was more concerned with dealing with bullies while he was friendless at this point,it made him feel vulnerable at that thought.He quickly shook of that mentality-- _ No _ he wasn’t gonna start self doubting,he was gonna go in head first and with his pure determination,he was gonna make some friends.

The Bus came to a halt which startled him out of his thoughts--almost sending him face first into the seat in front of him.Kids started to climb out of the bus and he managed to squeeze by but not before thanking the bus driver before soon hopping off the bus.He paused as he took a good look at his school as kids swarmed pass him into the doors.

“This was really it huh?” Fresh thought to himself,hugging his pink backpack straps against him,anxiously rubbing his thumbs against the pins.

Fresh entered the school and watched kids chat among themselves,laughing and carrying on.It did make him feel like the odd one out compared to the other kids,it was an isolating feeling to say the least.

He felt anxiety swirl inside his guts but he shook it off pretty quickly as he heard the bell ring throughout the school and he quickly made his way to his first class.

\----------

He opened the door to his English class noticing how everyone had already been seated and the teacher was already at her desk,She eyed Fresh which sent a dreaded feeling inside of him..

  
  


“Sorry i’m late teach” Fresh quickly apologised,already feeling embarrassed for not making a good impression already.

The teacher looked up from her desk and gave him a warm and tender smile “its alright dear,i believe you the new student correct?” 

“uh--yeah it’s Fresh” He introduced himself,relieved that this teacher was cool with it and hadn’t decided to rain hell down on him.

  
  


The teacher handed him a worksheet,which Fresh instinctively took from her gentle hands “it’s a pleasure to meet you Fresh,you may call me Miss Leona,please sit anywhere you like.”

Fresh glanced at his classroom,sadly only one spot seems to be left open though it was better than no seat,he sighed in relief as he made his way to the seat and sat down letting his purple—blueish backpack sit between his legs,making a small jingle ruckus from the amount of keychains that hung from it.

Fresh,fixed up his glasses and was about to open his bag to retrieve his pencil case when he heard someone off to the side to try and get his attention.

“Pssst. Hey new kid” The voice whispered.

Fresh looked to see where the source was coming from only to see a small chubby skeleton wearing a blue bandana around his neck,he also sported a light blue jumper to match his little theme.

“You’re Fresh right? I’m Blue it’s nice to meet you!” He greeted,smiling.

Fresh waved back “yeah and same here pal”

“Wanna hang with us at lunch? I would love to introduce you to my friends” He asked.

Fresh was taken aback by his request,he wanted to be friends with him?  _ Already?? How could he say no!? _

“Sure thing pal” He agreed to,getting an affirming nod from Blue before going back into his work sheet.

As Fresh continuate in his piece,he couldn’t help but let a smile creeps it was onto his face at the fact he was already making new friends,it was so exciting!

—————

Fresh walked down the hallway with his bag in his hands,trying to fish out his lunch container,he really wanted to make a good impression towards them so he decided to have his lunch out first,he was so nervous but also excited...but also nervous.Fresh tried to shake off those thoughts once more,Blue seemed like a nice fellow from their first meeting so maybe his friends will be just as accepting

Finally grabbing his lunchbox that was covered in multiple stickers of unicorns and sparkles,he happily swung his bag onto his shoulders but not before hitting someone with it accidentally.

“ **Ow!----Hey Fuckboy watch where you're going!** ” A voice hissed.

Fresh quickly turned to the voice that apparently belonged to a black skeleton who was holding his face from where the blow occurred.

“Ah--i’m sorry my dude,are you alright?----” Fresh went to quickly apologise but felt like he lost his wording when he took a closer look at the monster.

The black skeleton whipped his head around,his red eyes gleamed with fury and his teeth were gritted together as if the furious rage was gonna jump out at him at any moment.Fresh’s mind was quickly set to panic as he noticed the other skeleton wore black varsity jacket with yellow sleeves along with a blue embroidered ‘E’.He immediately recognised who this skeleton was from his many viewings of highschool movies.

_ A bully. _

“ **Ya think it’s fucking funny huh?!?** ” The jock skeleton snapped,moving towards Fresh

Fresh tried to back out but was quickly slammed into the locker,dropping his lunchbox in the process.

“H-hey look man i ain’t here ta start anythin--” He was quickly silence as the hand around his neck tighten.

The black skeleton growled,bearing his yellow teeth “ **Why, i outta kick you back to whatever rainbow gay hell you crawled out of!** ”

The bully raises his other hand and balled it into a fist,panic was sent down Fresh’s spine as he screwed his eyes shut,preparing himself for the blow,Before he could land the punch a voice shouted across the halls catching the attention of both skeletons.

“Error! Drop him now,or i’ll report you to the teachers!”

The monster that caught them at the right time,wore a light yellow blazer with a star pin attached to their uniform and a yellow headband as well,making them look more angelic compared to the other skeleton.

  
  


Error,the supposed name of the black skeleton,grunted annoyily before dropping Fresh onto the floor but not after kicking Fresh’s lunch box in anger, letting all the contents spill out.He stomped on a chip packet causing it to erupt with a loud bang as flakes of chips scattered everywhere,once satisfied he shoved past the other skeleton but not before shooting a glare in their direction.

  
  


Fresh groaned as he managed to pull himself up,the back of his skull stung slight from the attack.

“Hey new kid are you alright?” The yellow themed skeleton asked.

He picked up his backpack off the ground and went to grab the remains of his lunch and container “eh could be better...though at least my lunch box is still intact”

The other skeleton picked up the smashed packet of chips and chucked them in them into the bin.

“I’m really sorry you had to deal with this sort of behavior on your first day” Dream apologized 

Fresh merely shrugged,putting his container back in his bag “it’s alright broski,kinda expected it to happen”

The other skeleton decided it was best to change the subject “I’m Dream by the way and name is..?”

“Fresh” he replied.

“Nice to meet you Fresh,would you like to sit at our lunch table?” Dream asked,adoring his smile.

“Ah I can’t” Fresh threw his backpack around his shoulders “I promised a kid named Blue I’d be there”

Dream let’s out a small giggle “Blue is a part of my group”

“Oh” Fresh Said “What a small world we live in”

Dream nodded,leading the other skeleton to the cafeteria “indeed it is”

  
  


The cafeteria was much bigger than he expected it though it did feel overcrowded with the amount of kids moving along.Fresh kept his focus on Dream,who seemed to know where he was going,just simply moved like it was nothing.Eventually Dream waved to grab someone's attention and lead Fresh towards a table with two other skeleton,one he could recognize as Blue who was waving excitedly at them and the second taller skeleton,who was wearing a similar tan brown blazer,was just writing something on a piece of paper not paying much attention.

“Dream! Fresh! I’m glad you two could make it!” Blue exclaimed

“Yeah sorry about being late,Fresh kinda had a run in with Error” Dream explained sitting down at the table.

As Fresh sat down he noticed the taller skeleton rolling his eyes and continued to write,shoving some chips into his mouth.

“What already? Gosh,he doesn’t go easy on new kids huh?” Blue commented,Dream nodding in agreement.

“Ya don’t need ta tell me twice, he totes trashed my lunch” Fresh added,leaning onto the table,hand pressed against his.

Blue immediately sits up “then let me buy you lunch!”

Fresh looks up at the determined blueberry “w-what? No I’m good you keep your money brah”

“Nope! Nuh uh! You need something in your system Fresh,You can’t go all day without food!” He interjected 

Before Fresh could argue,Blue jumped out of his seat and spirited to the ordering lunch.

“Yep that’s Blue for you” Dream spoke up “anyway, let me introduce you to Ink”

Dream leaned over the table and snapped his fingers in front of the taller skeleton,the taller skeleton jumped at the sound.

“Hm? What?” The skeleton asked.

“Ink,this is Fresh,he’s the new kid at the school” Dream introduced,gesturing to Fresh who gave a simple wave.

Ink’s eyes lit up “oh! Right! Glad to meet you Fresh,sorry if I ignore you their for a bit,I just got a bit sidetracked”

Ink glanced back down at his paper,Along with Fresh trying to take a sneak peak.

“Homework I presume?” Fresh asked.

Ink shook his head “no,just some planning for school events since me and Dream are school representatives”

Fresh’s eyes widen “wait,you’re both school representatives?!?!”

Dream nodded,while Ink went back to writing his plans down,Fresh was just in awe–he had made friends with the highest students in the school and all he had to do was get bullied? Huh,what a weird day this has been.

“IM BACK!!” Blue shouted, slamming down some dim sims,chips and nuggets “take as much as you like!”

Fresh did feel guilty for letting Blue buy lunch for him but how could he say no? The food looked so good,better than his old school’s tacky meals.He took a couple of nuggets into his hand and ate straight from there.

“So Fresh,What decide that you wanted to come to our school?” Dream asked,taking out his own lunch box out and plopping in an apple slice into his mouth.

Fresh quickly swallowed his food, “oh ya know,just recently moved for a different change in scenery,dis school just happened ta be in my zone”

The rest of lunch was spent with casual small talk,apparently Dream also has an interest in old 90s animes just like the 90s fanatic skeleton himself,though Dream did admit he hasn’t seen all of Sailor Moon due to only having few DvDs.

_ He soo gonna let Dream borrow his set. _

During the conversation between the three skeletons,Fresh let his eyes wander to all the other kids,laughing and chatting along,his eyes met a corner of the cafeteria.Error was leaning against the wall with his hoodie up,looking like a sketchy monster,glaring at any kid that came near him.

Fresh felt something shifted in his soul,he wasn’t sure what,hard to find sympathy for someone trashing his lunch but the tired expression of the black skeleton made him feel that...perhaps he was lonely,maybe he could try again since they both had gotten the wrong impression of each other.

The bell rung loudly throughout the cafeteria which snapped Fresh out of his thoughts,he quickly shoved the rest of his nuggets into his mouth and waved the rest of the group his goodbye.

—————————————

Kids pushed and shoved their way out of the school ultimately dragging Fresh out too,he managed to get his footing,looking up to check of his bus had arrived and out of the corner of his eye socket was Dream sitting at the bench texting on his phone,with a somewhat serious expression on his face.Fresh wasn’t sure what was up with him up,nevertheless he decided to greet him.

“Hey Dream!” Fresh Said with a smile.

Dream looked up and all of the seriousness washed off “oh! Hello Fresh,i hope the rest of your first day had been well?”

“yeah,A bit nerve wracking but I’ll get use ta it” he shrugged “are ya planning on catching the bus?”

Dream looked back down at his phone “Ah,no I’m waiting for my brother to come”

Fresh pulls a finger guns motion “alright then I’ll see ya tomorrow”

“Fresh Wait”

He turns around at the other skeleton curiously.

“If there’s someone here at the school that you want to get to know better I can help arrange times for you to hang out” Dream explained.

Fresh thought for a moment,would it be possible to do this for Error? The black skeleton didn’t seem like a very open person and Dream may not know a lot about him but maybe it couldn’t hurt to ask.Fresh took in a deep breath,preparing himself for what he had to say.

“I want to know Error better”

Dream’s eye sockets widen in shock “w–why? After what he did to you?”

“I don’t know..? I just think I could maybe help him ya know,after all an enemy is just a friend you haven’t got to know better!” He said with a cheery tone.

Dream’s eyes soften a bit “Fresh,that’s very sweet of you but it’ll be hard to say at the least,coming from experience”

“Wait you’ve tried?” Fresh asked,getting a slow nod from Dream

“I’ve tried to befriend him,many failed attempts and he seemed to get only more violent until I just stopped,i couldn’t handle him anymore,” He explained,taking in a sharp inhale, “look, I can tell you some of the things I do know about him but are you really sure about this?”

Fresh nodded with determination sparkling through his glasses while Dream just chuckles softly at his new friend.

“Fine fine,i’ll see what i can do but you should get going,don’t want to miss your bus” Dream spoke.

The rainbow skeleton nodded,waving Dream and soon hopping onto the bus.Sitting near the window he watched the school move out of his view,the bus continuing it’s path.Determination was bursting out of his soul,this was gonna be this year's resolution.

_ Fresh was gonna befriend Error.  _

  
  
  



	2. Ball is life(and death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym and almost life threatening situation

The next day Fresh hopped off the bus,the sounds of his keychains jingled behind him as he spotted Dream out of the crowd and made his way to him.

“Hey Dream!” He called out to the other skeleton,who was staring at their phone before looking up and waving back at him.

“Good morning Fresh” Dream greeted as soon enough, his phone buzzed off and his focus was back on the small device.

“Ya brother texting ya?” Fresh asked.

The shorter skeleton sighed, “yes,sorry if i’m a little distracted,you probably know how brothers can be”

“Not really,single kiddo here” Fresh replied,shrugging, “I'd imagine it would be a nightmare”

“Oh trust me, he is” Dream lets out a sigh.

Fresh decided to change the subject, “soo about Error--”

“I’ve searched up all the classes that he’s in,though there’s no promise he’ll be actually there” Dream explained, “seems like his class and your class will both be in the gym today”

The rainbow skeleton was in a bit of a shock, “You can get dat kind of _ information??? _ ”

Dream smiled innocently, “When your a school representative,you can get  _ any kind  _ of information” 

If Fresh’s jaw wasn’t attached to is skull it would’ve been on the floor by now. No wonder why Error hated him so much,he probably holds a lot of information about him.

He tried to shake of that thought, “alright, I better head on over there then”

“Of course” Dream replied, “But if he does anything to you,I won’t hesitate to report it”

Fresh quickly waved it off, “I-i think I’ll be fine”,He tries to laugh it off.

“Very well, have fun in the gym! And good luck!” Dream bidded his farewell as he walked into the school.

Fresh also said his goodbye,to be honest,he’d really hate to get on Dream’s bad side,he probably knows where he lives just by looking at him,he makes his way into the school full of its usual rowdy teens.He was hoping to find Error before class but he wasn’t exactly feeling hopefully of him coming into class,regardless he’ll find him one way or another.

He entered the gym and quickly got changed into the changing room,taking off his jacket and putting his sport shirt over his long sleeved purple shirt as well as putting on some long sport pants.Fresh quickly shoved all his clothes in and made his way out to just wait on the gym’s bench.

Glancing around the room he spotting Error,already dressed in sports uniform. The glitch’s eyes met his gaze in a glareful manner,He waved at Error only to get a grunt response from him as he looked away. The 90s skeleton’s smile faltered slightly before soon his attention was brought to the coach blowing his whistle.

If Fresh had actual ears,he’d probably be deaf by that.

“Alright classes!” The coach shouted,getting the attention of all the students, “We’ll start with our usual dodgeball warm up before splitting off into our classes”

“However, we have a couple of new students here so i’ll explain the rules once more to refresh your memory”

“If you are hit by the ball you are out,if the opposing side catches the ball without dropping it then you are out,the only way to get back in is if your teammates hit the backboard of the basketball hoop” The coach explained.

Seemed simple enough to Fresh as the teams were split up into ‘class vs class’ team,which ultimately meant that Fresh was gonna go up against Error.

He pressed his back against the wall,seeing the other team he glanced at Error,who was staring him down like a predator to prey--the prey being Fresh of course

Fresh tried to shake off the feeling,he knew Error was trying to distract him from the game,he isn’t the type to back down from one.

“Coach! Our team a few students short,that isn’t fair!” ,One of the students on Fresh’s side exclaimed.

The couch let a hefty sigh,”alright,Error,Undyne,Core,you’re on the other team.”

Fresh’s soul rate sped up as he watched Error make his way to his team.

“What?? Oh come on,Error doesn’t even try,Killer’s way better than him” Another student whispered.

“ **Care to run that by me again punk?** ” Error’s voice barged in out of nowhere.

“N-Nothing!” They spoke before running off.

Once Error was satisfied with that,he walked over the wall and leaned against it,next to where Fresh was standing.The 90s skeleton felt his anxiety creep up against his spine but regardless he was determined to interact with him.

“Good luck on da game” Fresh commented.

Error scoffed, “ **Just don’t get in my way freak** ”

“ _ Duly noted _ ” Fresh mumbled.

The whistle was blown and the game began,Error was first to snatch up a ball and shoot at the opposite team.He was quick to dodge various attacks of balls before throwing his own attack,knocking out a few students out,of course they came back in when the backboard was hit.

So his plan was to attack the backboard hitter,therefore their players cannot return and Error knew exactly who that was.

A ball whipped past him,only barely touching him,his head turned to the direction of the thrower.It was another skeleton who’s eyes were as hollow and empty as the void,though his smile was as cocky as ever.

“Seems like you're losing your grip Erry~” The other skeleton,who was known as Killer,smirked picking up another ball.

Error growled under his breath,” **his cockiness will kill him one day** ** _ i swear to god_ ** ”

The glitchy skeleton tried to shoot directly at him,only to miss Killer.Fresh was kinda getting sidelined in all of this,watching it go down between the two skeletons,they must know each other and probably not in a good way.

Error’s focus seemed to be fixed on trying to get Killer out of the team,while Killer was attacking the opposite team,Fresh was noticing how quickly they were losing team members,Fresh decided it was time he take some action,he grabbed two balls and threw one at the backboard and managed to get someone back on with the people who were still out cheering him on.

The eyeless skeleton was quick to notice it and threw a ball straight at his only for Fresh to block the attack with the second ball he had.Killer was definitely pissed now that some new kid doesn’t get beaten down,his attacks them began to aim at Fresh,which gave Error some time to grab a ball to strike the eyeless skeleton.

however,Error had his back turned which gave Killer an opportunity to attack the glitchy skeleton from behind,Fresh noticed that Killer was making his way to strike Error down.

“Error! Watch out!” He instinctively yelled out.

“ **What?--** ” Error turned around to see the ball fly straight towards him,his body tensed up and he screwed his eyes shut,bracing himself for impact.

He heard the ball slam against something but not him.

He opened his eyes and saw that Fresh collapsed on the ground in front of him.He had taken the ball for him.

“Ow” Fresh coughed out,getting up painfully,”welp seems like i’mma out,good luck there Error”

Error watched him walk to the ‘out’ area before bringing his focus back on Killer,the game continued on as tensions rose throughout.

  
  


Error’s team was losing its members and those he got back in just were just weak players who couldn’t even throw a ball half a meter,some got out the moment they got in. It was infuriating to the glitchy skeleton,he would happily wrap his boney hands around the necks of the weaklings.However a risk of getting kicked out would just feed into Killer’s ego.

And he wanted to shatter that little smug shit’s ego like a mirror.

The next person that could join was Fresh,his stupid smile hasn’t been smacked right out of him despite being hit with the ball.He probably should have been hit in the face with it,that would’ve worked.

Fresh was annoying to the glitchy skeleton,he was so stupidly cheerful and friendly it’s like Error’s threats just bounce off him like it was nothing and it was infuriating,new kids always act like they own the place. 

Regardless of how he felt about him,as much as it hurts his pride,Fresh was useful in this situation.He was clearly a bit of a sporty kid and that was necessary for this game.Error was gonna need him.

Killer went to reach for a ball only to realise that there were no more balls on his side.Error could easily knock him out,but if he missed then he was at risk at getting out.

So he decided to take the risk.

Error threw the ball,but not at Killer,instead he threw it at the backboard.

“ **Oi dipshit! Get your ass over here!** ” Error yelled at Fresh,who perked up and dashed his way back into the game.

He skidded across the gym floor,swiping up a ball and passing it to Error.

Killer was  _ so _ getting his ass beaten in.

Error dodged a few balls that flew past him,determination was pulsing through his soul as he raised his arm up to throw the final blow.

The ball struck Killer in the shoulder,but it wasn’t Error’s ball,in fact he hadn’t even let go of the ball.

Both skeleton’s eyes turn towards Fresh,the one who threw the ball.

“Yeah! We won!” He proudly proclaimed,before the whistle blew,indicating the game was over.A few kids ran up to Fresh and cheered him.

Killer was frozen in shock,while Error was surprised too,though he was trying hard not to laugh at the skeleton’s broken ego.

“ **Looks like you need to step your game up Killy~** ” Error teased before walking back to his class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After a few more sport related stuff around Fresh’s class,gym was finally over and he headed on over to the changing room.When he entered he saw Error put on his shirt on,Fresh wasn’t sure if him and Error were on cool terms just yet.

Error glanced at him,causing him to tense up a bit,before Error’s gaze went back to his bag.Fresh relaxed his shoulders in relief as he took his sports attire off and replaced it with his usual clothes.

“Hey freakshow”

Fresh turned his head toward Killer who just entered the room,he look more than pissed.

“No one beats me in sports and gets away with it” He hissed,cracking his knuckles.

Fresh took a step back and he took a step forward,honestly Fresh was tired of dealing with people who beat him up for tiny things.

“look pal,it ain’t my fault,i was just playin’ the game” Fresh explained.

“Oh i’ll show you game!” Killer snapped throwing his fist,only for it to be caught by Error.

Error shoved Killer back,standing between Fresh and the eyeless skeleton.

“ ** _Back off_ ** ” Error threatened.

Killer could only scoff,”What? Your suddenly defending this  _ freak? _ ”

“ **I’m not,it’s not his fault that you’ve let yourself go** ” Error retorted,” **maybe you needed a wake up call** ** _ pal_ ** ”

“Me? Wake up call? You must be joking,maybe you should admit that you’ve grown soft” Killer was quick to call out,”In fact, i should tell Nightmare how soft and gay you’ve become,i’m sure he’ll like that”

Error rolled his eyes,” **I’m sure he’ll also like the fact that you’ve been shoving 20 bags of twinkies into your pig mouth for the last 4 weeks** ”

“Fine,act like that,but i know what you really are freak” Killer replied as he walked out of the room.

  
  


There was silence between the two as Error went back to his bag,Fresh paused,unsure if he should say something in this scenario.

  
  


“H-Hey Error” Fresh spoke.

No reply,but he hoped Error was listening.

“Should I be worried about this Nightmare fella?” He asked.

“ **Yes** ” Error repiled

Fresh gulped as he watched the glitchy skeleton walk passed him.

“ **But if you stay out of my way,he won’t harm you** ” He said as he left.

After that little incident,Fresh walked out of the gym,feeling slightly nervous about this ‘Nightmare’ person whoever he was.

“Hello Fresh” Dream suddenly popped right in front of him.

Fresh yelped before suddenly realising who it was,”geez Dream! Ya nearly gave me a soul attack”

Dream was quick to apologize,”Sorry Fresh,i just wanted to see how you were”

“Oh me?” Fresh asked,”never been better!”

_ A bit of a lie there. _

“What about Error?” Dream questioned.

“Him? Well i’m….not sure?” Fresh replied,shrugging a little.

Dream spoke in a concerned tone,“He didn’t physically hurt you or anything?”

“Nah none of that” Fresh said,waving off that concern.

“Well that’s a relief ...and something i suppose” Dream sighed,”very well,I won't hold you up any longer,I'll see you at lunch”

“Sure thing pal” Fresh replied as he bided his goodbye.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made their way to the cafeteria,Fresh being notably quiet,Blue took notice and gently elbowed Ink who snapped out of his thoughts and dropped the pen they were chewing out of their mouth.

“Hey have you noticed how quiet Fresh is lately?” Blue whispered to Ink.

“Mm hmm” He agreed.

“Should we ask him what’s up?”

“Fresh,are you alright?”

“At Least be a little subtle Ink!”

Fresh jumped at the question,before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“Y-yeah,just a little tired from gym i guess” He answered.

While it was true,he was more concerned with this Nightmare fellow,Error was a bit scary enough but he really didn’t want to know who this ‘Nightmare’ was.

“Which teacher have you got? I’m pretty sure no one likes Mr Gardiner” Ink asked.

“I thought it was Miss Nelson,no one likes?” Dream repiled.

“I thought she was married” Blue added in.

Dream shook his head,“Not anymore,her wife died of cancer five months ago”

“Ok,Dream bro” Fresh butted in,”chill out with the creep factor,no kid should have that much information”

“Sorry” Dream apologised.

“Anyway...i think i might get some fresh air,the lack of deodorant is making me feel light-headed” He said,waving off Dream’s stalker factor.

“Alright,we’ll be at our table” Dream spoke.

“See ya Fresh~!” Blue waved him goodbye.

“Isn’t it weird that we’re all named after adjectives?” Ink said,following the other two.

Fresh sighed as he made his way up the stairs,those three have quite the interesting personalities,not that he hates it,he’s fond of it.

He made his way up to the rooftop of the school,to his surprise,no one was here,which was odd,considering the air was much fresher than inside the school.The cool breeze was lovely against his bones,it was definitely what he needed after what happened at the gym.

He walked over to the metal railings,grazing his hand over the rusty metal,the smell of metal was familiar,perhaps too familiar for him.

Fresh looked down at all the kids hanging around the front of the school,playing,chatting,laughing with their friends.He felt bittersweet about all his old friends he had to leave behind but now was the time to focus on the present.

Over to the middle-left of the skeleton’s view was a bunch of trees,assuming it was a public park,it stretched as far as his eyes could see.The middle of his view was a bunch of homes as well as a few small businesses,he wonders if he could see his house from up here.

His thoughts of home were suddenly ripped from his mind when he heard footsteps come up behind him,he turned around only to feel a sudden jolt of fear strike him in the chest.

There was a black monster,whose tentacles moved in all different directions,looming over him,Fresh was paralysed like a deer in the headlights.

“ What are you doing up here? ” He growled,his singular eye staring right into the 90s skeleton’s soul.

“I-i -uh” Fresh could only stutter out,a lump in his throat was suffocating him.

“Its him Nightmare! The new kid that beat me in gym!” Killer popped up from behind the larger monster,pointing directly at Fresh.

He gulped, _ so _ this is who Nightmare was.

“You think you can just waltz up here and act like you own the place!” Killer snapped.

“ Enough ” Nightmare spoke to Killer before looking back at Fresh,” Now I want you new kid to take a guess on what we do to those who enter our area ”

“U-um let them go?” Fresh repiled.

“We throw them off the building!” Killer exclaimed.

“I prefer if you didn’t!” Fresh said right back,before running off at his only opening.

He was soon cut off by two other skeletons,one hooded and the other had a huge hole in his head.

Fresh was  _ surrounded  _ by them.

  
  


Nightmare grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

“L-let me go!” He choked out,struggling in Nightmare’s grip.

He saw Nightmare making his way toward the railings,Fresh tried to kick,scratch and scream but all seemed so pointless and Nightmare eventually held him over the railings. _ This was it for him, _ there was no way he could get out of this or survive that fall and even if he did,there was no way he would be able to function,he could imagine it right now,bed bound with a million machines stuck on him.

He could feel Nightmare’s grip loosen as he screwed his eyes shut,waiting for the immense pain to kick in.

“ **Nightmare put him down!** ”

All skeletons turned to the direction of the voice,Fresh opened one of his eyes to see Error.

“ Care to repeat that Error?” Nightmare Hissed,turning around to face the glitch,moving Fresh back behind the railings.

“ **You fucking heard me dipshit** ” Error was quick to bark back.

Nightmare glanced at his ‘crew’ before dropping Fresh harshly back onto the ground.

“ _ Sweet _ ground..sweet, _ sweet _ earth..” Fresh managed to mumble out,fear still jittering inside his bones.

“What in the absolute fuck has made you think this freak is worth protecting?” Killer jumped at the glitch,gesturing at Fresh.

“ **He’s not** ” Error corrected, “ **but there’s no point trying to throw a kid off a building over a fucking game** ”

“It’s more than a game! Its life!” Killer snapped.

“ **Well maybe put more effort into it shithead** ” Error retorted,” **instead of filling yourself up with grease and sitting inside all day** ”

Killer looked like he had something to say,but was too frustrated to properly form words.Fresh just kinda watched it unfold.

“Argh!! Nightmare you talk to him!” Killer snapped at the larger skeleton,as he stormed off.

Nightmare glanced back at Error,who despite looking tough,was definitely showing signs of being terrified.

The larger monster let out a smirk,” It doesn’t matter what you say Error,I see what you’re doing,wanting to hang with this pathetic waste of space ”

He heads off,gestures the rest of his crew to follow,” c’mon guys let’s leave these two alone,he clearly wants to hang with a loser ”

They left only leaving Fresh and Error alone,the 90s skeleton got up and dusted himself off.

“Woo thanks for savin’ my skeleton butt brah” Fresh said.

Error didn’t respond.

“Uh Error?” Fresh asked.

“ **ARGH THIS IS STUPID!!** ” The glitch yelled out at no one in particular,throwing his hoodie up.

“A-are ya okay?” He spoke,tilting his head.

“ **Of course not asshole!** ” Error snarled,turning his head around to face the other skeleton,there were slightly visible tears that were threatening to spill out,” **because of you I have nowhere else to go!** ”

Fresh rubbed his arm awkwardly,he didn’t mean to get Error kicked out though they didn’t seem like good friends to be around,then he thought for a moment,should he even really consider it?

“Uh--if its any consolation prize,ya could always sit with me?” He added,trying to lift up the mood.

Error stare and the other skeleton,before lowering his eyebrow in more of a thinking matter.

Soon,he finally gave a defeated sigh,“ ** _Fine_ ** **,not like my self esteem could be any lower** ”

The 90s skeleton lit up, “really?!”

“ **Yes! Now shut up before i reconsider throwing you off this building myself** ” Error growled,taking off his hoodie.

“Alright let’s go!” He smiled,heading off to the stairs while Error shoved his hands in pockets and followed him.

\----------------------

  
  


Fresh wasn’t gonna introduce Error to the rest of his friend,knowing that Dream and Error had some sort of uneasy history together,it was best that him and Error sat together with no one else.

The 90s skeleton rattled some things inside his bag,before pulling his lunch bag,he opened it to find the cheese and ham sandwich that his mom lovingly made.

“Want one?” Fresh asked,holding out a piece.

Error glanced at the food before looking away once more,” **No** ”

“Vegan?”

“ **I’m just not hungry** ” Error spoke more sternly.

Fresh took a bite of his sandwich, ”alright..”

Honestly he was trying his best to lighten up the mood but Error seemed more to comply to the ideal of internalizing his anger.

“What’s up with that Killer kiddo?,were you two friends?” Fresh asked.

Error let out a gruff sigh,” **No I was never really friends with him,or others for that matter** ”

The glitch’s shoulders slumped as his gaze was met with the table of crude graffiti,” **not that it really matters now** ”

“yeah,they didn’t seem like very nice people anyway” Fresh repiled.

“ **No shit Sherlock** ” Error said,rolling his eyes,” **They literally tried to throw you off a building** ”

“--over a game of dodgeball” Fresh finished the glitch’s sentence.

“ **Yeah,though it was kinda hilarious that you knocked him right out** ” Error said with a bit of a smirk.

Fresh tilted his head,a small smile creeped in,” Me? Imma pretty sure you did most of the work tiring him out”

“ **Yea i did,but the expression you left on him was priceless** ” He said,” **I wish I had taken a picture of it** ”

“Ya should’ve,they last longer” Fresh tried to joke as Error looked away,though the smile could still be seen.

Fresh was finally doing something good for once! And it was so worth it.

“Fresh has been away for quite a while now what’s the hold up?” Blue spoke in a worried tone,following the other two skeletons.

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom?” Ink repiled.

“He couldn’t be in there for  _ that _ long” Dream corrected.

“Well maybe he has diarrhea” He retorted.

Soon Ink bumped into Dream,”Dream,why did you stop---”

Dream quickly shushed him and pointed directly at an empty table with only Fresh and of course,Error. 

Ink’s eyes widened in disbelief,”What the fuck!? Why is he hanging with _ him  _ of all people!?!”

“ _ Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! _ Be quiet! Fresh wanted to because he wanted to try and help him” Dream explained

“You knew about this? Why didn’t you tell us?” Blue asked.

The skeleton in the yellow uniform rolled his eyes and gestured to Ink,who looked like he was about to explode,”take a guess”

“There is literally no help for that shithead,he’s a lost cause” Ink hissed.

“Well maybe we should give Fresh a chance,i mean he’s doing better than me” Dream was quick to point out.

Ink grimace that Dream was right,Fresh was definitely doing it better,maybe--just maybe---Error could be redeemed.

“Fine” Ink huffed,”but I'm kicking his ass if he tries anything funny”

Dream smiled, “I’m all down for it but for now let’s just leave those two alone and see what happens”


	3. I tolerate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two slowly warm up to each other

“Sooo dear,have you made any friends yet?”

Fresh looked up from his plate of eggs and bacon,”mom didn’t I tell ya this already? I made three”

“You mentioned this one kid that your friend was tryin’ to introduce ya to,how did it go?” She turns off the stove and carries her own plate of eggs to the table.

She was referring to Error,Fresh swallowed some of his food,” oh yeah it---was uh a bit rocky at the start but i think it’s goin’ alright”

He was really sure if he could call Error his friend but right now they seem to be on even terms,Of course he’ll never tell her about almost being thrown off the school roof,his mom would pull him out of school faster than you could say ‘scrambled eggs’ and he really was determined to have a better life here than before.He really wanted things to be different now.

“Oh my baby boy is growin’ up so much” She said,sniffing a bit,”I’m so proud of you”

“Mooooooooooomm” Fresh groan,his face heating up.

“I know,I know” She sniffled, “last year was just so hard on you….and i’m just so relieved at how much you’ve turned around”

“Heh yeah” Fresh really didn’t want to think about that anymore,he was better here,much better,”mom please don’t start cryin’, there’s enough salt in those eggs”

Fresh’s mom lets out a chuckle and wipes her tears,”alright alright i won’t,now eat dear,your bus is comin’ soon”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The teacher turned around from the whiteboard, “Yes Fresh?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?” He asked.

The teacher raised her eyebrow,in a unamused manner”I don’t know, _ can you? _ ”

Fresh sighed,” _ may _ I go to the bathroom?”

“You May” she simply spoke.

Fresh got up from his seat and left the classroom,mumbling something about grammar and he walked through the halls,his mind wanders to Error,wondering if he would be hanging in any of the classes.Fresh glances through some of the windows but not a sight of him around.

  
  


After he had done his ‘business’ the 90s skeleton made his way back only to spot a few ahead of his familiar hooded glitch leaning against a wall.

“Error?” Fresh spoke,getting the attention of the other monster.

“ **Fresh?** ” Error replied back.

“What are ya doin’ here my good man?” Fresh asked.making his way up to him and giving the old finger guns.

“ **What does it look like goody-two-shoes** ” The glitch explained, “ **I'm skipping class** ”

“Ya know doin’ that unrad shiz will affect ya education” Fresh added.

Error shrugged, “ **Not like i care about it anyway,there’s nothing to look forward to anyway** ”

Fresh’s shoulders lowered as his lips curved to a frown, “It doesn’t have ta be like that ya know?”

“ **I guess** ” The glitch conceded before changing the subject,he reached into his pocket and chucked something at Fresh,” **here dummy,catch** ”

Fresh’s arms went a bit noodle-y trying to catch the small packet,on closer inspection it was a snicker bar.

“ **Its for that time i trash your lunch** ” Error admitted,his head hung a bit lower,” **but that doesn’t mean your on my good side dipshit** ”

Oh. Error wanted to apologize for is horrible behavior when they first met,it was sorta sweet.

“Heh thanks pal” Fresh said,before unwrapping it and taking a bite,”where didja get it anyway?”

“ **Stole it from the vending machine** ”

“Error! Uncool!”

Error let out a small snicker,” **heh whatever teacher’s pet,you better get going or i can’t call you that anymore** ”

The 90s skeleton huffed, “alright,but my point still stands”

Fresh walked away from the glitch only to hear him call out his name once more.

“ **Hey nerd! I’ll see you at lunch alright?** ” He called out.

Fresh turned around and smiled,”sure thing my dude!”

\-------------------------------------------------

Lunch rolled around sooner than Fresh had thought,he was already in the cafeteria wondering where the glitchy skeleton might be, worried that Nightmare’s crew is trying to hurt him or throw him off a building.Now he was suddenly anxious by that thought.

It wasn’t until someone grabbed his hoodie and yanked over his head did he yelp like a little girl,when he heard the familiar laugh of a  _ certain someone _ did his freakout suddenly turn into annoyance.

“Error! You traitor!” He exclaimed,pulling his hoodie back,giving an unamused look at the other skeleton who was laughing his ass off.

“ **Sorry,sorry,couldn’t help myself** ” He laughed,wiping a tear from his eye,” **you’re just an easy target** ”

Fresh rolled his eyes,”yeah i get that alot,c’mon let’s eat”

The two skeletons managed to find a seating at the crowded cafeteria,Fresh pulled out his backpack causing the keychains to jingle together,making Error’s face screw up in irritation from the horrible noise.

“ **How the hell can you live with that everyday?** ” Error asked,tempted to just rip those things off.

“Oh I don't” He said in his usual happy tone,rummaging in his bag for something,”but it’s worth making my bag look pretty”

“ **The only thing that’s making your bag is homosexual** ” Error commented.

Fresh pulled out his lunchbox and took out his snacks,munching on them without a worry.

“Ya want some pal?” Fresh asked gesturing his snacks in front of him.

“ **Nah,i’m good** ” Error passed the offer, before pulling out a chocolate bar from his pocket,” **I’ve brought my own stuff** ”

“Did you steal it?” Fresh questioned.

“ ** _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ ** ”

“That wasn’t a very confident ‘no’” He responded.

“ **Okay now you just sound like my mom** ” Error remarked.

“Mothers knows best” Fresh stated quite proudly.

Error rolled his eyes,” **alright,momma’s boy** ”

The two chatted and occasionally joked around and for once Fresh felt like he did something good,granted there was still a lot to get through but seeing Error laughing and joking with him made his soul flutter and feel lighter, he was actually glad to have Error as a friend.

It was nice.

Their time together was suddenly interrupted as the bell rang indicating it was time for class.

“ **Geez already? Felt like I just sat down** ” Error joked,standing up,” **anyway nerd,tomorrow at the same time?** ”

“Ya bet cha i will” Fresh replied grabbing his bag,waving him off,”see ya Error!”

Error waved back,a smile curled against his lips,” **see ya nerd** ”

\-------------------------------------------------

Rain.

God Error hated rain.

And it wasn’t even the good sprinkle down kind of rain,more like if God just wanted to dump a large bucket over humanity type of rain,even the poor drains the school had couldn’t keep up with that amount of rain and were starting to flood,kids rain past him,using whatever they had to protect themselves from the elements,though it seemed useless anyway.

Error stood at the doorway of the school,internally cursing the weather gods for pulling this type of bullshit on him. What was he supposed to do? Run out there and get absolutely drenched and cold or stay inside the school for who knows how long and pray that the weather would clear up.

Before he could really consider his options,something bright and pink smacked him right in the face.

“ **Hey watch it bitch!-----wait Fresh?** ” He was quick to snap but calmed down quickly when he saw the nerd himself.

“Hey pal,nice weather we’re having” He joked,holding up his pink umbrella.

The glitch huffed,” **easy for you to say** ”

“You don’t have an umbrella?” Fresh asked.

“ **If i did,i would be using it right now dick** ” He retorted.

Suddenly Fresh held out his umbrella in front of the glitch,”you can use mine”

“ **Wait---seriously?** ” He asked get a nod from Fresh.

“I don’t mind getting wet” The 90s skeleton shrugged.

Error glanced at the pink umbrella,” **I seriously can’t take this** ”

“Why not?” Fresh’s head tilted slightly.

“ **Because its pink!** ” He interjected, “ **people might think i’m gay** ”

“I thought you didn’t care about what people thought of you” Fresh remarked.

“ **Yeah but being ** ** _that_ ** ** is where I draw the line** ” Error argued back.

“Welp it’s either that or getting wet” He pointed out.

Error looked at the umbrella,then back to the rain,then back at Fresh before sighing in defeat and taking the umbrella.

“ **Thanks** ” He said before running off into the rain,” **If you tell anyone this,i’ll throw you off this building myself!** ”

Fresh smiled as he put up his hoodie and made his way to the bus stop,enjoying the weather that nature had to offer.

It helped remind him that he was worth being in the moment.

\--------------------------------------

Error practically threw himself head first into the back seat of the car,slamming the door behind him.

“Error dear,  _ no te hagas eso _ ,you’ll give yourself a concussion” A feminine voice spoke.

“ **But I didn't though mom** ” He remarked back,setting down the soaking wet umbrella.

She just rolled her eyes and turned the engine one while error adjusted to sitting normally and putting on his seatbelt.

The car started and eventually drove away from the school,only becoming smaller and smaller,with the rain down hard the school looked nothing more than a blurry image of lights.

“Geez it’s really coming down hard” she spoke,turning on the wipers.

“ **Lucky i had an umbrella** ” Error mumbled.

“Who did you get it from? It’s definitely not your color” his mom asked,slightly suspicious that he might’ve stolen it.

“ **oh ----uh ya know….** ” His voice drifted off,” **a friend** ”

Immediately the car stopped and almost threw Error into the back of the front seat.

“ _ Un amigo?!?! _ ” she exclaimed.

“ **Mum focus on the fucking road!** ” He yelled back,rubbing his forehead.

She started the car again,“Who is this new friend of yours? Not a troublemaker i hope” 

“ **No he’s a new kid...far from being a troublemaker** ” Error sighed,pressing his head against the window,watching the lights pass by him.

Error kinda wanted to laugh at the thought of that nerd being a troublemaker,a guy who wears all pink is seriously the least threatening thing he’s ever seen.

“Do you know what his name is?” she asked.

“ **Its Fresh** ” He replied.

“Oh what a lovely name” She gushed,”you two should arrange to hang out at the mall or! Maybe invite him to your birthday or----”

“ **Moooooooooooooooooooom** ” He groaned,” **He’s just someone to hang around with** ”

“What happened to your ‘other friends’” She tried to pry out of him.

“ **Oh..i dont hang with them anymore** ” He answered,glancing at his sleeves,knowing well she meant Nightmare and his crew, “ **We got into a fight and some other stuff happened”**

Like almost throwing a kid off the roof, _ for example. _

“Well good riddance” she said,”I'm glad you’ve found better people”

He glanced out the window and noticed the rain slowing down and clouds begin to break in some light.

He hummed slightly,” **yeah** ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a situation is read wrong and now Fresh has to recover and rebuild his fragile friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for injury and physical abuse
> 
> Fresh just can't seem to get a break

This day seemed to just wanted to make Fresh suffer didn’t it?

First was when one of his favorite keychains broke off his bag randomly,which did sour his mood but he tried his hardest not to let it get the best of him,then when he got onto the bus, he tripped and fell onto his knee which hurt like hell for the rest of the trip and the teachers--

_ Those goddamn teachers. _

Granted, he had some good teachers and he loved those teachers,they always helped make class fun and easy to understand and he loved learning in those classes!

However…..

The other teachers he had just seemed to hate his guts the minute he walked into the classroom,especially this one teacher who always made fun of how he spoke,it wasn’t his fault really,it was just how he was raised but they sure do love to point out how incorrect his grammar is.

The first morning classes of the day were exhausting to say the least and it didn’t help that a certain yellow uniformed skeleton popped out of nowhere.

“Hello Fresh” Dream greeted,coming out of nowhere,scaring the shit out of Fresh.

“Dream!--really knock that ‘coming out of nowhere’ thing out!--ya almost gave me a soul attack!” Fresh scold the other skeleton.

He genuinely looked apologetic,while also a bit taken aback,”sorry about that,its a bit of a habit, is everything alright with you?”

Fresh’s shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh,”sorry,today’s just been a bit rocky,teachers and stuff ya know?”

“I’m really sorry to hear that,do you want me to report these teachers for you?” He asked.

“What--no it’s fine,I just gotta get use ta it hehe” Fresh brushed off the skeleton’s concern.

“If you say so” Dream commented,”do you plan on sitting with us today?”

“Ah.. nah brah,i’m plannin’ ta hang with Error” He admitted.

“How’s that been going for you?” The lighter skeleton asked,his head tilted curiously.

“It was a bit rocky at first but I think we’re gettin’ there.” He said with a bit of a smile.

“To be honest though I almost got thrown off the school roof until Error save me from this Nightmare guy” Fresh explained,”so i guess that counts that he somewhat cares about me”

“Nightmare tried to throw you off the roof?” Dream didn’t seemed to shock as Fresh nodded.

He placed his hand under his chin,”That doesn’t surprise me honestly,my brother is all sorts of bad”

Fresh’s jaw nearly dropped,”Nightmare,that thing---IS YA BROTHER?!?!”

“Uh..yes? Can’t you see the resemblance?” Dream pointed out.

“Uh nah??? Your brother is literally taller than you and me COMBINED” He said in disbelief.

“Okay granted,he didn’t always look like that,people use to never tell us apart” Dream explained,chuckling at the memory.

“Then what happened?” Fresh asked.

“puberty” 

Meanwhile Error was casually making his way through the hallways,people only gave him a single glance before moving out of his way,though for some reason it bothers him now,not like he’ll admit it out loud-- he’s not even sure  _ why _ he’s feeling this way,maybe he caught a cold from yesterday’s day and it’s affecting his thoughts.

Well whatever it was he simply brushed it aside cause today he was gonna hang with Fresh,since that goody-two shoes thinks its a sin to skip class,lunchtime was the time the two could talk about...whatever.

Not like he ever saw Fresh as a friend ...maybe he did a little,he couldn’t even comprehend why he thought that way,Fresh was a nerd and he was a big ol’ bully,he never really thought he would even hang out with a guy like Fresh.

But here he was,making his way to the cafeteria to hang out with the teacher’s pet.

He noticed the brightly colored skeleton and was just about to wave to him until he noticed that Fresh was talking with someone else…

  
  


Someone who wore that golden jacket…

He couldn’t believe his eyes,why in the world was he talking to Dream!?! Is Dream trying to get some information out of him?

Error hid behind the wall and carefully eavesdropping on the conversation.

“To my surprise you’ve gotten a lot further than me” said Dream.

Fresh wrapped his arms around the back of his head,”hehe surprise, being a nice and not creepy person gets you further”

“Okay,don’t call me out like that” Dream replied in a jokily offended manner,”but besides you must’ve learnt something about him”

  
  


The glitchy skeleton could only clench his jaw in anger,was Fresh just being nice to him so he could use information against him?!?! Error was more than angry--no he was fucking furious. All this talk about hanging out and playful teasing meant nothing to him?!?--for fucks sake he gave Fresh a candy bar because he wanted to be nicer to that waste of space.

Tears stung in eyes as he tried to keep his composure,he’ll have a little ‘talk’ with Fresh later,he turned away and went back into the hallways.

  
  


“---nah brah i’m not lettin’ you in on anything i know” Fresh answered,”I respect his privacy”

Dream sighed,”Alright thats fair”

“Anyway Dreamkeeper i gotta go,Error might be waiting for me” He said.

“Fine i won’t stall you any longer,let me know if you need anything” Dream replied with a smile waving him off.

After that Fresh sat at his spot where he was suppose to me the glitch and pulled out his lunch bag and ate,waiting for Error.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Error didn’t come to lunch and that seriously worried him,so much that he found it hard trying to write something on his work sheet,he just mindlessly tapped the pencil in his hand as he stared blankly at the page as his mind raced with thoughts that Nightmare might’ve done something to him.

“Psst Fresh?”

He soon snapped out of his thoughts and looked next to him,seeing Blue looking a bit concerned.

“You alright? Your looking a bit worried there” Blue asked.

Fresh shrugged,looking back at his sheet,” I just haven’t been havin’ the best day”

“I’m sorry to hear that, maybe you should walk outside for a bit? That usually works for me” Blue tried to help.

The 90s skeleton sighed,”maybe you’re right..”

Blue gave a reassuring smile,it did help feel a bit better just by that compassion alone.

\-----------------------------

After he excused himself from the class he mindlessly wander around the halls,trying to clear his mind from his anxious-racing thoughts,the only things he could hear were the chatter and muffled talking from other classes,the back of his heels clicking on the school tiles and the overhead pipes squeaking and groaning.

He sighed as his soul was feeling heavy,uncomfortably heavy,that heavy feeling he thought he lost a long time ago,it was kinda making him feel even worse.

Eventually he passed by the boys bathroom only for a hand to shoot out from the door and grabbed him by the arm,yanking him into the bathroom. He was suddenly thrown against a wall,disorienting him temporarily,when his vision cleared up,he was met with a furious looking glitch.

“Error?” Fresh asked,”Where were you at lunch? I was waiting for you!”

“ **Shut the fuck up freak** ” He growled,as Fresh looked on in shock.

“Woah hey,what’s gotta into ya---” before he could finish,he was lifted by the neck and slammed into the wall again,a small crack could be heard.

“ **I said shut up!** ” He snapped,” **I know about your little secret** ”

Fresh coughed a bit,”secret? I ain’t got none!”   
  
Error tightened his grip on Fresh,making him gag slightly,” **I saw you talk to that bitch Dream! You were telling him all about me!** ”

“W-what that’s not--” He was slammed again.

“ **DON’T LIE TO ME!** ” Error yelled,tears threatening to fall,”  **You tricked me into being you friend! You gained my trust and you were just using me!** ”

“I wasn’t!” the 90s skeleton gagged,he tried to claw the grip that Error had on him,though proved useless.

“ **Stop lying to me! Tell me the truth! What was Dream giving you?! Money? Drugs? Tell me!** ” Error objected.

“I-it wasn’t anything like that! He was my friend just like you are!” Fresh tried to explain.

“ ** _LIAR!_ ** ” Error yelled,giving a swift punch into the other skeleton’s gut,causing him to cry out in pain and knock off his glasses.

“ **Tell me the truth! You never wanted to me my friend!** ” He argued back.

“I’ve a-always wanted to!…”

Error looked into the other skeletons eyes,big fat tears rolled down his cheeks,dripping onto the sleeve of Error’s jacket,staining it wet.

“It’s the truth..”

His grip loosen and eventually he lets go of Fresh as he collapsed to the ground,the glitchy skeleton shakily stepped back before soon running out of the bathroom.

Fresh tried to call out for him but all that came out was a gagged choke,he tried to shift into a more balanced position by pressing his palms into the tiles and pushing himself upward. Hs vison spun for a few seconds,blinking a few times to regular version.

Picking up his glasses and dashed out of the bathroom seeing Error turn a corner and the 90s skeleton followed as well.

“Error!” He called out,trying to follow him.

Fresh soon entered the entrance part of the school,his eyes scanning every direction that Error could’ve possibly went to,though he ultimately crashing into something.

Or someone rather.

“Ugh..Fresh? What are doing out of class?” The familiar voice of Dream spoke.

“I-it’s Error! I need ta find him!” He exclaimed in a panicky manner.

“Woah woah Fresh calm down,what happened” Dream calmly asked,trying to soothe the other skeleton.

“E-Error got really angry at me and just ran off” He tried to explain,his hands shaking slightly.

“Okay I see” Dream Said out loud,”which direction did you think you saw him?”

Fresh glanced around the area anxiously,until he spotted the entrance door swinging a bit.

He ran up to the door and open to see the outside of the school,rain began to pour from the sky,“I think Error might’ve ran outside”

“That wouldn’t surprise me—Hey Fresh!” He called out as Fresh ran out the door.

Dream quickly followed behind Fresh as the 90s skeleton ran with all his might,the rain staining his clothes and blurring his vision but still managing to spot a bit of a black jacket turning a corner. He soon followed Error into the park.

He soon screeched to a halt as he almost slipped on the muddy grass,he glanced around only to see nothing but park space.

Dream managed to catch up,panting quite heavily,” F-Fresh, what are you doing? Y-you can’t just run out of school like that”

“Error’s here somewhere,we need to find him” He told the other skeleton.

“But the park is super big,it might take hours to find—“ 

Before Dream could finish there was a loud snapping of branches and a soggy slap of mud,followed by a loud “ **FUCK!** ”

“Error?” Fresh called out,turning his head to the direction of some nearby shrubs.

The two skeletons made their way to the shrubs,as they pushed away some of the brambles it revealed a large muddy ditch and at the bottom was Error who was curled up into a ball.

Fresh managed to slide down the muddy landslides,once he stopped once he reached the bottom,his shoes were soaked in mud but that didn’t distract him from slowly walking towards Error.

“Fresh, be careful” Dream called out.

He stopped a few inches away from the glitch,his clothes were dirty from the fall and his head buried under his arms.

Fresh gulped as he tried to brush aside the anxiety in his guts.

“Error..” He said once more catching the attention of the glitch.

The glitch growled,”  **go away! Haven’t I cause enough trouble already!** ?”

The 90s skeleton flinched by that reaction but he continue as he took one step forward.

“Error...it’s alright..” He tried to soothe the other.

“ **It's not alright!** ” Error snapped and slammed his fist into the mud,” **I beat you up, I treat you like shit and i called you gay!** ”

Error sharply exhaled,his anger deflating,” **after all of that,why do you still want to be my friend…** ?”

The 90’s skeleton paused,glancing at the ground between him and the glitch,before taking off his glasses and looking at Error.

“Because..” He sounded hesitant,”this might sound stupid... you reminded me of myself”

The glitch’s shoulders slumped in disbelief,” **what?** ”

Did Error really hear what he just said,he must’ve been hallucinating?—what in the ever loving hell did he mean by that?

Error watched as the other skeleton rubbed the back of his skull,definitely tense about what he just said.

“Y’know...I wasn’t exactly the goody two student ya know me as,I use ta be cruel and I often hung with some ...awful peeps” He explained,his voice breaking slightly.

“But…” He paused,”I changed and—and I know you can too Error,I don’t want anyone ta go through what I went through”

Fresh reached out his hand towards the glitch as Error stared at it like it was gonna bite him.

“Error,I’m not lyin’ when I say that I  _ want _ ta be your friend” The rain,trickled down his cheeks as he form a half smile,his eyes full of hope.

Error reached out hesitant towards Fresh’s hand, but pulled away a bit.

“ **But your friends with him** ” He said,glaring at Dream from above.

Dream wasn’t sure how to react and just awkwardly smiled.

“Error I can still be friends with him and be friends with ya too” Fresh explains, “I’m telling ya when I said that I haven’t told him anythin’ about you cuz I respect ya privacy”

The rain had begun to slow down as Error glanced as Fresh,looking into his soothing soft pink eyes.

“Ya don’t have ta be friends with Dream if ya don’t want ta”

The glitch thought and then looked at Fresh’s hand for a brief moment before reaching out to grab it. The 90s skeleton smiled softly as he pulled Error up from the muddy ground.

But Error yelped all of a sudden and collapsed onto Fresh,hissing in pain,his eyes screwed shut to avoid any more spilled tears.Fresh managed to grabbed under the arms to support him.

“ **—fucking hell!** ” Error cried out,mumbling out a few more curses under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Fresh asked,slightly alarmed.

Error shifted his weight to hold his right leg up,” **I-it’s my leg** ”

The glitch tugged the cuff ends of his pants and pulled it up to reveal a large crack starting from the bottom of his heel to the top of his knee.

“Oh Geez,ya really mangled your leg there” Fresh commented,”we need ta get ya out of here”

“I can help you out” Dream spoke up,reaching out his hand,”the ground is still wet so take it super slow”

Fresh nodded,putting back on his glasses and looking back at Error,”Jump onto my back Error and hang on”

He nodded as with as much strength he had,he hopped onto the 90’s skeleton’s back,his arms around Fresh’s neck and his legs tightly crossed,causing a slight sting in his wound.

“You good?” Fresh asked,getting a nod from Error.

Dream leaned in as far as he could,just enough for Fresh to grab onto,Dream grabbed on with his other hand and began to pull the two up the ditch,Fresh gritted his teeth as he dug his shoes into the mud,trying to find stability to push forward.

Once Fresh managed to see the top tuffs of grass.he used his other hand to grab onto it and dragged him and Error onto the grass. All three skeletons collapsed,groaning in relief.

“You good Dream?” Fresh managed to pant out,getting a thumbs up from the skeleton.

“Error?” He asked,turning his head to the side meeting face to face with the exhausted skeleton on top of him.

“ **Y-yeah** ” Error responded,quite exhausted as he rolled off Fresh.

Dream got up from the ground,”c’mon Fresh,we need to take Error to the nurse’s room”

“Right” Fresh stood up,”lemme carry you a different way Error so it’s easier on ya leg”

Error huffed in response,which somehow meant ‘okay’ to Fresh as he picked him up bridal style and followed Dream back to the school.

Meanwhile Error sighed into the 90’s skeleton’s chest,he really hated the idea of going into the school with another male monster carrying him,as embarrassed he was hanging around a nerd--he knew that slowly he was gonna have to learn to deal with that. But to be carried by a nerd in the  _ gayest _ way possible?---his pride is definitely gonna be shattered,more than his leg.

But still he still appreciate Fresh’s effort and his tolerates to Error’s stupidity and anger,but he was glad nevertheless.

Fresh was a good friend and  _ he meant it this time _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. getting there (slowly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to make himself a better person  
though he knows not a lot of people are as accepting as Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sweet little error and fresh stuff

Thankfully the trio managed to get back to school despite the weather and got the attention of the school nurse,who called the ambulance.

However Fresh and Dream still had school,so they both had to return to their classes.

Fresh on the other hand got into big trouble from his teacher and basically had to make it up by missing next week lunch.

As much as that bummed him out,his mind was more preoccupied with concern on Error’s health.

He found himself staring mindlessly outside the window,his hands fidgeting and running against his boney knuckles.

Maybe...he should visit Error in the hospital,if his mom allows it,maybe he should bring a gift for Error.

_ What would he bring? _

Flowers?....Hmm no Error has a bit of a masculinity issue and probably thinks it’s gay or something.

Though he might have something at home Error could use since he’s stuck there at the hospital for at least a few days.

It’s worth a shot.

——————————

Error stared at the white ceiling above him blankly,his mind was tuning out the voice of his mother telling him various things he wasn’t interested in knowing.

“Error,Estas prestando atención?” His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“ **Hhhhhhhmmmmm nope** ” He said blankly, lifting his head slightly not bother to move more since his view was blocked by his leg,up in his air.

She let out a sigh,”Bello,I know your in a bit of a state of shock but I’m really worried about you,going off and hurting yourself!”

Error turned his head to look away from his mom,getting a disappointed sigh from her.

“Dime lo que sucedió hun,did you old ‘friends’ try to hurt you?”

“ **No….** ” He took a deep inhale,”**I** ** just..misunderstood the situation and got mad i guess** ”

Error growled at himself,he wasn’t really explaining the situation--but he couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him,he already worried the shit out of his mom,he didn’t want to upset her further.

Though he probably had.

The sound of the hospital clicking caught the attention of the two family members.A familiar 90’s skeleton popped in,who was holding a bag followed by a golden wearing skeleton.

“Hey E” The 90s skeleton spoke.

Error sat up,” **Fresh? Dream?** ”

Error’s mum sat up from her seat,”Oh you two must be Error’s new friends! It’s lovely to meet you both”

Dream awkwardly rubbed his arm while Error groaned in his teen voice,  _ ‘mooooooooooooooooooom’ _

The mum of Error,shook Fresh’s hand with a gleeful smile.

“Uhh nice ta me you Ms Error” Fresh said.

“Oh darling no need to be formal” She added before going to Dream and shaking his hand,somewhat gushing about her own son.

“Dude,your mom is so sweet” Fresh turned to Error,who had his hands planting in his face.

“I ** knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww** ” He groaned.

Fresh added,“To be honest, I imagined her bein’ a punk or a biker gang member”

“ **I wish she was** ” Error sighed.

“Bello i’m heading off,you behave alright?” She said before bidding farewell and leaving the room.

Fresh moved closer to Error’s bed while Dream stayed behind,near the door.

“Ya okay dude?” Fresh asked,sitting on the chair next to the bed.

“ **Take a fucking guess dipshit** ” Error snapped,before quickly looking apologetic,” **Shit--i didn’t mean--** ”

“Nah it’s alright i get it” The 90s skeleton shrugged.

Error looks away slightly,huffing in response.

“ **I’m trying…** ” He said softly.

“I know bud” Fresh replied.

Dream watched the two interact,a soft smile curled against his lips,he was happy for them--even if he could never get that with Error.

“Oh E! I got ya something while your stuck here” Fresh exclaimed as his eyes lit up behind his glasses.

Error tilted his head slightly as the 90s skeleton rummaged in his bag until he pulled out a small shiny blue square and handed it over to Error.

“ **Uhhhh thanks?** ” Error wasn’t really sure what it was.

“It’s a 3Ds!” Fresh added,pulling his own pink square and flipping the top.

Error mimicked Fresh’s action and flipped his lid,he pressed what he assumed was the on button and the tech lit up to life.

“Pokemon is what’s on it cause that’s my favorite” Fresh spoke,”it’s a game where you fight other animals and collect them”

Error hummed,” **oh thanks,might play it later** ”

“Ah fair enough” Fresh puts away his 3Ds in his bag.

Error reached out of his bed and reached for a pen.

“ **Wanna draw on my cast?** ” Error asked,handing over the marker to the 90s skeleton.

“Oh boi do i!” He exclaimed.

He takes the marker from his hand and begins to draw something,sticking his tongue out.

“ **You better not draw a fucking penis** ”

“I won’t!”

Dream chuckled slightly,before deeply sighing,watching them both laugh and have fun.

“ **Hey..golden boy** ”

Dream looked up to see that Error was holding out another pen.

“ **Wanna try?** ” He added.

Dream was taken aback by that gesture,but nevertheless he took the pen carefully from the glitch’s hand and doodled something small.

“ **Fresh did you draw a rainbow?** ”

“Yep”

Error groaned while Dream chuckled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened once more revealing Fresh as he excitingly enter the room.

“Yo E!” He exclaimed.

“ **Hey Fresh,also E? Really?** ” Error added.

“Yeah,cuz i call Dream ‘Dreamcatcher’ so it makes sense eh?” Fresh repiled.

Error rolled his eyes,” **alright alright,so what’s up?** ” 

“Just checkin’ up on ya,aren’t ya gonna be released soon?” He asked as he made his way to the bed,leaning a bit on the frame.

“ **They said in like five more days** ” Error explained,” **i wish it came sooner,i can’t fucking wait to get out of this empty void of a hospital** ”

“ **Oh and uh--Fresh** ” He catches the attention of the 90s skeleton,” **i uh--played that game you got me--it’s not...bad** ”

Fresh lit up,”sweet dude! Lemme see what gyms ya beaten”

Error mumbled a ‘sure’ as he leaned over and grabbed the 3Ds once more and turned it on.

“Woah sick dude! Ya up to the fourth gym already?” Fresh added.

Error shrugged,” **not like a could do anything else but stare at the ceiling** ”

“E! We should totes battle!” He exclaimed.

“ **Alright! I heard you! Quit screaming** ”

“Whoops sorry my dude”

Once the two set up and connected,the battle began as the familiar pokemon music ring around the room. The two began their battle,occasionally throwing some battle insults at each other in a playful manner of course.

“ **I’m gonna beat your ass in!** ”

“Don’t get so cocky E i’ll make ya eat those words!”

  
  


After like 20 minutes the battle ended,with Fresh reign victorious.

“ **Ugh no fair! How was I supposed to know that Pokemon could carry items?!** ” Error exclaimed.

Fresh chuckled,”it’s call ‘learning’ E”

Error huffed before glance at Fresh,” **Round two?** ”

The 90s skeleton smirked,”You bet”

\----------------------------

Fresh rocked against his heels as he stood at the exit of the front doors as a few kids pushed by him.

“Are you sure he’s coming?” Ink spoke,looking the 90s skeleton.

“I’m sure! He texted me that he’s coming today!” Fresh exclaimed.

Ink sighed,”Fresh...its nice and all that your his erm… friend now”

Fresh looked at the taller skeleton who was fidgeting with his finger tips.

“Some of us….will refuse to be near _ him _ ” He explained,with a bit of a growl in his throat.

“Your just mad that he dumped pig’s blood on you on prom night” Blue butted in.

“OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULDN’T I?!?!?” Ink yelled.

Fresh quickly hushed the the two as he saw Error make his way through the door,managing to get his crutches through the door.Before the glitch could greet them he was almost tackled down by the 90s parasite.

“E! It’s good ya see ya again!” He said,hugging Error tightly.

“ **Oof—let go of me you asshole!** ” Error snapped at him before Fresh let’s go of him,still having a cheerful smile across his face though that didn’t mean the glitch didn’t feel bad about what he said.

“ **Erm Sorry…** ” He grunted that last part out,getting an understanding nod from Fresh.

“Error! It’s good to see you again” Dream adds in.

“ **Heh yeah,you too golden boy** ” Error replied,before he glanced up to see Ink who was glaring him down.

Fresh was quick to notice Error’s sudden change in expression and tried to reassure him.

“E it’s okay that you don’t wanna to be around him” Fresh whispered close this ‘ear’, “but he _ is _ my friend”

Error huffed,looking away,” **fine** ”

Ink lets out the same huff,“Come on guys,we’ll be late for class”

Dream sighed but he turned to Error and Fresh,”I'll see you two at lunch right?”

“Sure will” Fresh said happily,giving a thumbs up while Error awkwardly squirmed at that idea but didn’t say anything.

The yellow-wearing skeleton waved them both farewell as he followed behind Blu and Ink.

“Yo E need help getting to class?” He asked.

Error shrugged,” **I'll just take the elevator or whatever** ”

“Alright,be careful okay?” Fresh spoke up,patting Error on the shoulder.

Error did a double take on Fresh words,” **R-right** ”

The 90s skeleton finally left,heading to his morning class,while Error stood behind,trying to comprehend those words he spoke. He tried to shake it off,Fresh was just weird friend. 

A weird caring friend 

\--------------------------------------------

“Alright coach imma grabbin’ a drink!”

“Fine but be quick about it”

Error look up from the book he was forced to work on as he saw Fresh walk up to him ,kneeling down to his bag to grab his water bottle,the bottle’s design was covered in a pinkish blue hue with the words ‘live,laugh,love’ written on it.

_ How Fresh of him. _

Fresh drunk for a bit before exhaling a gasp of relief and turning to Error.

“Ya good there?” Fresh asked as he put his bottle away.

“ **I’m literally stuck with schoolwork,what do you think?** ” He replied,though his voice wasn’t as aggressive Fresh thought it might’ve come out as.

“ **Though I should be asking you that question** ” He said as he looked past Fresh.

Back on the gym floor,behind the 90s skeleton was Killer glaring back at him.Fresh seemly without asking him,knew who Error was talking about.

“I guess he’s glaring at me”

“ **Both of us actually** ”

Fresh sighed,”That doesn’t surprise me”

“ **I mean,I did watch you beat him at basketball** ” Error pointed out.

The 90s skeleton stretched out,”What can I say? I like sports”

Error couldn’t help but chuckle at that,” **heh for a nerd,you sure are** ”

“Oi! You two quit flirting!” The coach yelled,making a few students laugh.

Error wanted to snap at the coach for thinking such a thing but he watched Fresh shrug it off and walked back onto the gym floor,Error was just confused how Fresh could simply brush off an insult while himself freaks out over it!

Unless...he’s--

_ No _ ,Error shook that thought out of his head,those it still lingered,was Fresh really gay? Could that explain his ‘personality’ and how he just brushes those words away---he wasn’t sure how he felt about that...was all this time Fresh wanted to be his friend he was really flirting with him…?

No---he refused to believe that!---Fresh wasn’t gay! And he definitely wasn’t flirting with him!

But would it hurt to ask if he was? Would that hurt his feelings for assuming?

Error wanted to be Fresh’s friend--he really did,but to have a gay friend was...werid….But Fresh wasn’t any different from any other students he’s met before----Fresh just might like guys.

Guys like  **him……**

He might ask him that at some point.

\---------------------------------

Gym had finished and Error followed Fresh to the changing rooms,chatting about boys stuff ya know?

Error put aside his crutches as he sat down,glancing over at Fresh who finished changing and putting on his jacket before pulling out his glasses.

The glitch thought for a moment,biting his lips,” **Hey Fresh** ”

“Hm?” He hummed,his attention to the glitch.

“ **Are you….** ” Error’s voice trailed off when Killer came into the room,clearly not showing any signs of physically attacking them but glared at the two.

“ **Nevermind..** ” He mumbled that last part,watching the eyeless skeleton walk into the next section of the changing room.

“Okay E” Fresh said with a smile before placing on his signature glasses.

Fresh swung his bag over his shoulders and helped Error up. The duo left the gym though Fresh decided to accompany him on the elevator.

“Did the coach give ya homework?” He asked since he noticed the book in his hand.

“ **Yeah..not like I’ll do it anyway** ” Error replied in a gruff tone.

“I can help ya if ya want to” 

Error was taken back,” **What—?** ”

“I’ll help ya with ya homework—you can come to mah house and we can study together!” He pointed out.

Error glanced at the elevator doors,noticing the scratches on it as he was in deep thought.

“ **Hmm Alright,but i'll have to let my mum know** ” He said,agreeing with Fresh.

Fresh’s smile made the glitch give a gentle smirk,it made him feel...nice.

“Oh boi I can't wait! I bet your mom is soooo gonna gush over this” Fresh exclaimed,rocking his heels back and forth.

“ **Yep,that’s gonna be her** ” Error sighed.

——————————————

“So I was like:’that’s no octopus, _ that’s my brother! _ ’”

The table was filled with laughter—aside from Error who was texting his mom while Ink just glared at him.

  
  


There was a clear tension between the two,even if Error wasn’t looking at the artistic skeleton from the other side of the table,he could definitely sense his icy gaze down on him.

“ **Keep making that face and it’ll get stuck like that forever** ” Error commented,not looking up from his phone.

Ink scoffed,”why don’t you take a picture, It’ll last longer”

Error did,his phone making a small click noise.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Ink hissed,”Give it here!”

Ink reached out to grab his phone but the glitchy skeleton pulled back,holding his phone out of the way.

“ **Nah starving artist,I'm not letting you touch my shit!** ” Error growled.

  
  


Blue’s skelebrows furrowed in annoyance,”seriously you two,cut it out”

“Well he started it!” Ink retorted.

“ **Maybe if you quit glaring--** ”

“Error”

He turned his head to look at Fresh.

“ **Just delete the photo dude** ”

Error looked away and huffed,” ** _Fine_ ** ”

“See? Was it so hard?” Ink added.

“C’mon dude quit feedin’ the flames” Fresh replied.

“ _ Uggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh _ fine”

Error hunched into his jacket as he typed away on his phone,the 90s skeleton leaned onto Error’s shoulder.

“Still textin’ ya mom?” He asked.

“Heh mama’s boy”

“Ink stop it”

“ **Yes** ” He groan,” **She rambling on about it** ”

“About hanging out?” Fresh questioned.

Error hummed in response,” **She keeps suggesting places we should hang out at,even though i’ve told her countless times that its just studying!** ”

Fresh glanced at Error’s phone,the text all seemed to be mumble stuff Fresh couldn’t understand.

“Well i’m glad you understand it” Fresh added.

Ink rolled his eyes,”Did those two just forget we exist…?”

“Shhhhhh let them have their moment” Dream cut him off.

“ **Its Spanish** ” Error pointed out.

“I didn’t know you could speak Spanish” Fresh said in awe,”Dats so cool!”

“ **Did you not ** **realize** ** how my mum calls me ‘Bello’?** ” The glitch added.

Fresh rubbed the back of his head,”To be honest,I thought it was like...your real name or somethin’..?”

“ **Pfft what?---** ” He could only let out a bit of a snort.

As the two skeletons chatted away,the other three watched in amusement ...well two to be correct,Ink was doodling in his notebook in annoyance.

“Those two seem pretty close now” Dream noted.

Ink mumbled under his breath,”I still don’t trust him..”

“You still think he’s part of Nightmare’s crew?” Blue whispered to Ink.

Ink glanced back at his notes,indicating a ‘yes’ from the artist.

“Come on Ink,i’ve heard some of the things he’s said,he really seems to want to get better” Dream explain.

The artist still hesitated about it,he really truly wanted to believe that Error hasn’t changed--that he was pulling a trick to get info from them.

_ And yet. _

He sees an entirely different monster--it was hard to believe the one he knew was the same one that was in front of him,joking,laughing,being completely harmless.

He found it hard to believe it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Skeleton out the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama continues to lurk between the two groups
> 
> and Error asks the question he had on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of Error being a bit of a tsundere lol

Error stared at the door that was in front of him,here he was,standing in front of Fresh’s house.

What has he life become?

He and Fresh finally managed to pick a date to help the glitch with his ‘homework’ and after being harassed by his mom about wanting to dress better to make a ‘good impression’,she managed to drop him off before driving away to work.

The house didn’t look very modern but not shabby either,a single story house that looked like it was built around the early 2000’s.

Cold air blew across his face,making him shiver as he tugged the blue scarf around him but thankfully it wasn’t a shit storm of rain for the last few days,he would’ve been very pissed off to get his cast wet,at least his bag was still in good condition

He shuffles his crutches around to give himself a free hand has he pressed the doorbell and then waited.

Error could hear the sound of running footsteps,a smile appeared as he instantly knew that it was Fresh,for some reason it made his soul feel a little lighter.

“I GOT THE DOOR MOM!” A muffled call came from inside the house.

Error heard the door thunk slightly before hearing it unlock,the door flew open revealing the 90s skeleton.

“Hey E! Glad ya could make it!” beamed Fresh.

Before Error could reply an adult woman figure came up behind Fresh and came into view.

“Error is it?” She asked getting a nod from Error,”It’s nice ta meet you Error,my son has told me lots of things about you”

Error tired to laugh it off,” **I hope they were good things** ”

“Ha! Like i could say anythin’ bad about you!” Fresh proclaimed.

“Come in Error,no need ta stand in the cold like dat” She gestured him to come inside.

Error came in but stood behind Fresh,” **You two speak so similar** ”

“Well yeah we weren’t raised in rich neighborhoods,her accent isn’t as strong as mine though” Fresh commented,”c’mon lemme show you around the crib!”

Fresh lead the way,excitedly bouncing around like he was about to explode in a pile of lucky charms,first showing the living room that was filled with cabits of antiques and collection of spoons,then the kitchen that had a vibe that you were in grandma's house,the bathroom--nuff said and---finally his bedroom.

And best to say,it definitely capture Fresh’s essence …..

It was surrounded with various 90’s junk that he didn’t understand,it was decorated with a simple theme of pastel colors askew with some fairy lights that dangled around his bed frame,there were a few VHS tapes lying around the carpet ground ,Error glanced at his shelves and saw a few beanie babies,a few cases of Pokemon games and some strange bird with no wings that he was pretty sure was staring into his soul.

“What ya think?” Fresh asked.

“ **Uhhhhhhhhhh** ” Error really wanted to say ‘gay’ but he shoved that thought aside,” **it’s very….rainbow-y** ”

Fresh walked more into the room waving his arms excitedly,”I know! It’s cool as heck!”

The 90’s skeleton pat his bed,which had a unicorn print of it,”Make ya self comfy my dude”

Error sat down on the bed,setting aside his crutches and chucked his bag onto the ground,he glanced around the room--it was incredibly...girly--enough to put a 5 year old girl to shame.

The 90s skeleton’s attention was at his closet,shifting through a pile of junk,Error’s eyes wandered to Fresh’s bedside table,a lamp shade with little pom poms dangling off it as it stood along with a pink bucket with various crayons in it.

But the one thing that caught the glitch’s attention was…

A small rainbow flag.

He turned his head towards Fresh,who was still searching for something.Error’s mind was muddled with questions---could Fresh really be..?

Error swallowed the lump in his throat,” **Hey Fresh..** ”

“Just a min my dude” Fresh replied before pulling out some books and a pencil case,”ah there! What was it that ya wanted ta ask?”

The glitch didn’t understand why he was feeling nervous,Fresh wasn’t gonna hate him for asking a dumb question--he wasn’t that type of guy.

“ **Are you…”** His voice drifted off slightly,” **gay?** ”

There was a noticeable pause and it was really killing Error inside,his mind racing with thoughts of Fresh abandoning him or something.

“Heh took ya long enough to figure that out” Fresh said in his usually cheerful tone,ploping himself next to Error.

Error was taken back a bit,” **wait really?** ”

“Yeah,why ya think i never argue back on those times you called me gay?”

Huh…...that made more sense now.

However Fresh’s smile faltered a bit,”This…. doesn’t change anything between us right?”

“ **No of course not** !” Error was quick to say.

“Okay thats good ta hear” He said before changing the topic,”now lets start ya homework”

“ **Right…** ” Error replied,taking the book from his bag and opening the page.

“ **Does your mom know?** ”

“Yep and she’s been hella supportive of be,i’m glad she’ll support be dating boys n’ stuff”

But for some reason,Error didn’t like the idea of Fresh dating boys.

\---------------------------------------------

“ **Why are we in the library?** ”

Fresh turned around,holding a few sets of book,”I need to make up for the last class,ended up failing my tests”

“ **How? You’re usually good at this nerd stuff** ” Error asked.

“This teach just doesn’t teach” Fresh sighed going to a table and flopping the books down,pulling himself a chair,”half the class fail so i ain’t the only one”

“Anyway ya don’t need ta hang around me E while i study,you could hang with Ink and the others”

Error waved that off,” **nah i rather not** ”

“Ya sure? I don’t tend ta talk much when i’m studying” Fresh asked,tilting his head to the side,just enough for Error to spot a familiar shadow,one that did not bring good-news.

Dust was hiding between the books section,glaring at them,Error glared back,making it clear that he took notice.

“ **I think it's better that I stay with you** ” Error spoke,watching Dust disappears between the books.

Fresh looked confused but shrugged it off,”whatever ya say man”

Something tells Error that it won’t be the last time he sees the Night gang.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

“ **Oi starving artist,what you doing there?** ” Error asked in a rude manner.

Ink glanced at the glitch,”planning school funds for trips”

“Aw that sounds so cool” Said Blue,looking over at Ink’s notes.

“Not really,idea for fundraising is incredibly difficult” Dream replied.

Error tapped his finger against the cafeteria table,” **well what ideas have you got?** ”

Ink didn’t understand why the glitch was so interested in this but he tried to shrug that feeling.The artist picks up the notebook and starts saying a few things from it.

“Well we were thinking of a barbecue fundraiser,face painting,henna,prom--”

Error cuts him off,” **i’m sorry did you say prom?** !”

“Yes I did” Ink corrects him,”The group was thinking that we sell glow sticks and drinks and the money could go to our fundraiser for next years italy trip”

“ **Yeah no count me out,I ain't going if I'm just gonna be reminded that I'm single** ” Error said.

“I think prom is a good idea Ink” Fresh pops in.

“ **What? So you can bring your boyfriend to prom?** ” He replied sarcaslity before realising he just outed Fresh.

_ Smart move dumbass. _

“I could,couldn’t i Ink?” Fresh asked the artist.

“Sure,who am i to judge?” Ink replied.

Blue hi fived the 90s skeleton,“Heck yeah gay rights” 

Meanwhile Error was just confused about everything,about Fresh,about himself.

Why could they be so open about it and yet he struggled with this thought of his friend being gay? Maybe all those years of bullying others really messed with his brain---he really felt awful about and yet he couldn’t imagine the idea of his own friend dating someone of the same gender.

A tiny part of him wished he was somewhat like Ink.

  
  


“So i guess i’ll see if the group can get this to pass” Ink said,scribbling some notes downs.

“I hope so,its a good idea” Dream commented.

“Yeah! And there should be a buffet corner,with of course my famous tacos!” Blue exclaims,making a little pose.

Ink pointed his pen infront of Blue’s face,”last time I ate your so-called ‘tacos’ I was vomiting glitter for a week”

“It was one time!” Blue huffed,crossing his arms,”plus I've gotten better since the last time”

Ink raised an skelebrow in a skeptical manner before scribbling some other stuff down. Fresh giggled slightly at the two’s little banter before he soon glanced over at Error who’s gaze wasn’t on Ink or his friends but rather something between them.

“Yo E what’s up” He whispered to the glitch.

Error leaned in closer to Fresh,” **We got some ‘company** ’”

Fresh looked in the direction that Error was looking,he tried to look pass the sea of students to see hooded figure,staring at them.

“Dust? Why’s he here?” Fresh asked.

“ **Probably wants something from us** ” Error quietly reply.

Error was still staring at Dust in this somewhat battle of dominance,Dust made a gesture which confused Error until he snapped his gaze away from Dust and switch his focus to the other three skeletons that sat across from him,all with the expression of anxiety and horror.

“ **Someone’s behind me** ” Error said.

All three skeleton’s nodded.

He turned his face to the looming figure with one bloody red eye staring right at.Error instantly recognise him as The brooding Horror sans and the glitch swiftly grabbed the nearest thing close to him.Which happened to be one of his crutches.

“ **Back off pal** ” He growled.

Horror didn’t respond nor flinch at his threat,the damaged skeleton eyed Fresh,who was sweating bullets.Horror’s eyes met Error’s once more.

“Nightmare wants to talk to you” Horror blankly said.

Error hissed,tightening his grip,” **Tell him to fuck off** ”

Suddenly the larger skeleton’s hand grabbed Error’s shoulder roughly,causing Fresh to flinch away and the three other skeletons to sit slightly up in a protective manner.

“Horror, _ hands off him _ ” Dream ordered using his authoritative manner.

The larger skeleton ignored Dream as his stare was more focused on Error,He could sense the tense energy coming off the glitch.

“You’re going,whether you like it or not” He said.

Error paused in thought,lowering his crutch,” **...Fine** ”

“E ya can’t be serious!” Fresh said in disbelief.

Horror let go of Error’s shoulder and backed off,”follow me”

Error stood up,adjust his balance before turning his head to Fresh.

“ **Don’t worry,i’ll be okay** ” Error tried to reassure the 90s skeleton.

Fresh was searching for some answer---anything to change his mind,to convince him to stay.

“Error,think about dis” He replied,his voice slightly quivered,”I can’t risk you getting hurt again”

Error let out a heavy sigh,” **Fresh i promise you i’ll be fine** ”

“Ya promise?”

The glitch nodded as the 90s skeleton shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Okay..stay safe please” Fresh said.

Error couldn’t help but let a bittersweet smile creep upon his face before he soon followed Horror away from the table.

The four skeletons that were left on the table all stared in shock as he left soon after Ink sat back down in a huff.

“I knew that guy couldn’t be trusted” Ink huffed,crossing his arms,however no one responed to his comment as Dream gently grabbed his arm to grab his attention to the 90s skeleton.

Dream’s voice was filled with concern,”Fresh,are you alright?”

Before Fresh could respond to him, the bell rang as the other students moved away from the cafeteria.

Blue shifted out of his seat and went over to comfort the colorful skeleton.

“He’ll be fine,c’mon let’s head off to class” He spoke in a comforting mother-y tone.

Fresh’s voice was barely a sound,”okay”

He gently pulled Fresh up from his seat and guided him to his classroom

\-------------------------------------

To say the least today has dampen the positive skeleton’s mood.

He sighed heavily as he checked his phone,he had sent some rather aggressive texts to his brother and still no response to them,he felt bad for wording it that way but he was more worried about Error’s safety.

He walked out of the front of the school,glancing towards the sky,seeing a few clouds pass by.

Dream sighed and glanced back down at the gates only to spot a very out of place color pallette skeleton.

He felt a sudden prang in his soul,Fresh was just as worried to Error as he was,though the best they could both do is wait.Dream felt hesitant about approaching Fresh,he wanted to help him but he still felt a bit anxious if his help will mean anything to the other skeleton.

With determination he had,he approached the other monster,”Fresh..?”

The 90s skeleton glanced up at Dream,his glasses were blank and despite being a colorful dressing skeleton,he seemed quite grey.

“Aren’t you gonna miss your bus?” Dream asked.

“Already did” He replied,”mah mum pickin’ me up”

The shorter skeleton’s shoulders slumped,”I guess your worried about Error”

Fresh nodded.

“I’m worried too but he’s a strong skeleton,i’m sure he gonna be alright” Dream tries to comfort him,sitting down next to him,”He knows them well,he probably knows how to avoid aggression from them”

The other skeleton nodded once more,though he didn’t seem convinced,Dream could only sigh as he waited with him,hoping for a sign that the glitch was alright,he checked his phone--still no reply.

After what seemed like an hour,the school’s door creaked,getting the attention of the other two skeletons.

Error popped out from the door,his crutches clicked against the concrete ground.Before he could process the outside world,Fresh barreled at him,pulling the glitch into a tight hug.

“ **F-Fresh! Let go of me---** !”   
  
“Thank Asgore ya safe!”

Error’s annoyance washed away by those words as he glanced at the other monster who has his face dug into him shoulder.

“I was worried for ya!--i--I thought they were gonna hurt ya” Fresh blurted out,burying his face more into Error’s shoulder.

The glitch smiled softly,” **I told ya i was gonna be alright,you worrywart** ”

Error lifted on of his arms and patted his colorful friend's back,trying his best to comfort him.Error’s soul hum in content at the warmth of his friend.

“ **Your lucky no one else is around to see this** ” Error murmured,closing in eyes,allowing for the embrace to last a little longer.

“Uhh about that…”

His eyes suddenly flew open at the sight of Dream standing in front of him,Error quickly pushed the 90s skeleton away in a panicked manner.

“ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?** ” Error exclaimed,his cheeks burning up.

Dream awkwardly rubbed his arm,”i was just comforting Fresh”

The glitch’s shoulders hunched up to hide his flustered cheeks,” **y-you better not tell anyone** ”

Dream decide to just play along with Error’s failed attempt at being tough,”I promise”

“So how did it go” Fresh asked,changing the subject,”I thought Nightmare was gonna beat you to dust”

Error simply shrugged,” **nah,its all cool between us now** ”

Both Dream and Fresh stared in disbelief,Dream quickly added in,”really?”

**“Yeah,we just talked it out and stuff** ” Error explained,” **Oh and Dream,your brother saw your texts** ”

The shorter skeleton took a bit more nervous now,”did he say anything?”

“n **ah ,could hardly tell what he was thinking when he read those,the guy’s a mysterious monster** ” Error repiled.

Dream sighed,but not it relief,”That's him alright...i’ll have to talk to him later..maybe”

A car honked and all three skeleton’s turned their head at the car parked out front.

“Oh dat’s my ride” Fresh spoke,”i’ll see ya’ll soon okay?”

“okay ,stay safe”

“ **See ya dork** ”

Fresh soon left the school as the car drove off,disappearing into the distance,leaving Dream and Error to awkwardly deal with each other--Fresh was pracally the glue that kept things between them together.

**“I should head off as well** ” Error said,walking passed the shorter skeleton.

“Of course,safe trip Error” Dream replied,his tone very soft.

“ **You too,golden boy** ” he said back,making his way past the gates.

Dream let out a bit of a sigh once Error left,before looking at his phone,reading his own texts.

Sometimes he wonders if his brother  _ truly  _ hates him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Something's up*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Fresh hang out and Error realizes that he doesn't know much about Fresh's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter: drama  
this chapter: Error and Fresh get addicted to bubble tea
> 
> (this was an excuse to write about bubble tea im not sorry)
> 
> also i just wanna thank everyone for the hits,comments and kudos!! i didn't expect this book to reach 200 hits so quickly  
anyway there's another thing i want to mention now before we reach the next part of this book.
> 
> since this is set in a highschool there of course will be topics of subjects: bullying,homophobia,etc however as of now and later chapters,mentions of self harm and suicide will pop up every now and then,im just giving you a fair warning,even though its been foreshadowed in past chapters
> 
> however i will warn whenever it pops up
> 
> this chapter does mention suicide though nothing graphic and its only one sentence really
> 
> overall this is a fluff chapter

“Dude it already been,like weeks,how long ta go?”

Error mildly shrugged,washing his hands with some of the school's cheap-smelling soap,” **I think like,next ** **Friday** ** it’s coming off,though the doctors told me to take it easy on it,so I don't think i’ll be doing gym for a bit** ”

“Coolio,you’ll be free before mah birthday” Fresh commented in a pretty casual manner.

Error did a double take,” **Your shitting me,it’s your birthday soon?!** ”

Fresh cheerfully nodded,”Yep! In a few months”

The glitch wiped his hands on his top as Fresh handed him back his crutches,” **Damn,I need to think of a gift** ”

He quickly waved off the other skeleton,”Nah brah ya don’t have to,you just being there is enough for me”

“ **You sure?** ” He asked,raising a skelebrow---already hating the idea of showing up empty handed.

“No sweats E” He simply said,shrugging in his usual carefree attitude.

Still,Error couldn’t but feel guilty at the thought of not bringing something to his birthday--though he had a few months to think about that,he really wanted to show Fresh that he was a good friend,besides he deserved something for all the bullshit he’s been through.

A familiar hooded skeleton walked past,silencing the other two skeleton as he entered the bathroom.

“Afternoon Fresh” Dust spoke.

Fresh wasn’t sure how to react to that,”Umm s’up?”

Dust disappeared into one of the stalls,still making the atmosphere feel tense but already it was a bit more bearable with him not being visible.

“ **Pssh creep** ” Error mumbled under his breath.

“I can hear you,ya know” Dust called out.

“ **Good** ” Error retorted back.

Two skeletons quickly left the bathroom,not wanting to deal with anymore bullshit today.

“I guess they aren’t ya friends again E?” Fresh asked.

“ **We’re on cool terms now but that don’t mean i trust them to be my ‘friends’ again** ” Error replied,his eyes focused on the ground.

“ **I barely trust your friends..** ” He mumbled under his breath.

“Oh” The 90s skeleton said,”well who do ya trust?”

A faint blush appeared across the glitch’s cheeks,” **Y’know…..you** ”   
  
Fresh’s smile widen brightly which caused the glitch to look away embarrassed.

“Dawwwww~ dats sweet of ya!” He gushed.

The sight of Fresh being his bubbly self made Error’s soul flip inside his ribcage,half of him wished he could make him smile like that more often.

“ **Whatever dork** ” The glitch replied,playfulling punching Fresh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some random anime girl made a pose on the TV,spewing some words that the glitch didn’t understand.

“ **I can’t believe you and Dream are into this crap** ” 

Fresh,who was trying to resort all his Pokemon cards on the bedroom floor,turned to face Error and pretended to be hurt.

“How dare ya E!” He continued to be dramatic,”Sailor Moon is a work of art!”

Error rolled his eyes,” **Whatever** ”

“If ya feel feeling bored we can hang around the local shops--oh! We could get bubble tea!” Fresh went on a ramble.

The glitch tilted his head,” **What’s bubble tea?”**

Fresh immediately stood up and gasped,” ‘What’s bubble tea’?!?! Its like the best drink ever!”

A small laughter rises out of Error,” **It must be considering how hyped you are** ”

“I’m gonna ask mom if we can go!” Fresh exclaimed,clearly excited.

“ **Wait,there’s a place nearby that sells that?** ” Error asked.

“Yea! And i have ta let ya taste the goodness of that stuff!”

Fresh dashed out the door,his footsteps could still be heard through the hallway.

Error chuckled as his friend left the room,leaving the glitch alone in the brightly decorated room.Despite coming to Fresh’s house often,he always finds something new about his room.Like how his bookshelves were littered with littlest pet shop models a long with a few books who's covers were fuzzy or sparkly, or how he had a pile of plush toys stuffed into one corner of the room.

As much as the glitch used to hate the girly design,it definitely began to warm up to him,after all this room practically screams Fresh’s personality: cheerful,bright and excitable. 

Since he couldn’t really move around Fresh’s room since he still had his cast on,he decided to look under his bed out of curiosity.of course it was where Fresh kept his folders of Pokemon cards,some of the folders looked like they hadn’t been opened in a while,he reached out and picked up one of them,he blew the dust off the cover and then instantly regretting doing that,getting a faceful of dust,he sneezed then sniffled a bit before opening the folder.

He was actually was impressed by Fresh’s collection of cards,he assume some were Fresh’s mom cards once and were passed down to him because he was certain that some of these cards were way older than Fresh.

As he flipped through the folder mindlessly,appreciating the near order they were in,a piece of paper slipped out of the folder,catching his attention,he picked it up,assuming it was just a doodle of some pokemon.

What he wasn’t expecting---

‘ _ I’m sorry mom and dad,i have no chance in this world’ _

Error was taken aback by this note,what did he mean by that?–was there something going on that Fresh wasn’t telling him?

He suddenly felt dread sink into his guts,making him feel uneasy about the vagueness of the note.

The glitch heard the sounds of footsteps coming back into the room and he quickly put the note back into the book and sat up straight,trying to not act suspicious.

Fresh popped into the doorway,”She said yes but we gotta be back before ya mom shows up”

“ **Uhh sure** ” Error answered him.

Fresh handed over the glitch’s crutches and the two left the house into the streets.Fresh was close to Error since the streets were a bit congested with various monsters making their way through the day.

Eventually the strip line of shops were into view,clearly run by monsters from other cultures,Error couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy in a new environment but one slight glance at Fresh,whose smile was as wide as ever--made Error feel a bit more content in this new place.

“ **Alright so where is this place supposed to be?** ” Error asked,looking at the various shops.

Fresh turned to face the glitch,”Just straight ahead E”

Eventually the two stop in front of a shop,it was smaller than the other shops Error has seen,only fitting two tables with two chairs on each of them.The shop had a vibrant green-orange color scheme going on though,it was nothing compared to the 90s skeleton.

“This is the place E! What ya think?” He said,getting the attention of the glitch.

Error glanced at the place and then back at Fresh,” **How does this...exactly work?** ”

Fresh was more than happy to help explain how it works,gesturing the little menu in front of them then going on a ramble about some of his favorite flavours.

“ **So you just make your own tea?** ” Error confirmed with Fresh,making sure he understood the entire thing.

The 90s skeleton nodded,”yep ya control everything in ya tea,have an idea what ya want?”

Error awkwardly thought a minute,” **I guess the passionfruit ** **flavor** ** with black tea..and um the rainbow jelly thingy** ”

The 90s skeleton took mental note of it,”alright how sweet ya want it?”   
  


“ **All the way** ” Error said

Fresh couldn’t help but chuckle,”ya a sweet tooth ain’t ya?”

“ **What can i say?** ” Error replied with a smirk,” **probably why I hang out with you so much** ”

Error quickly tensed up after he just said,he glanced over at Fresh who had a slight purple blush across his cheeks.

“E ya think i’m sweet?” He asked.

Error looked away as his blush worsen with a bright blue color,” **W-w-well cause y-your so nice to me dork!** ”

Fresh could only laugh,”well,i think ya sweet as well,so we’re both sweet tooths!”

It didn’t really help his blush but it felt..comforting that Fresh felt the same way.

“ **Heh,just order the damn drinks already** ” He murmured out.

The 90s skeleton nodded,”Sure thing,take a seat E,cause they do take a bit ta make”

Error simply did as he was told and moved his way to the seats,setting aside the crutches.

He simply waited while Fresh order,as happy as he was chilling and hanging out with Fresh but still a part of him was reminded by the note.

_ ‘I have no chance in this world’ _

It shook him to the core,he couldn't get those words out of his head.He really wanted to know what that note really meant and yet---he _feared_ the answer.

Was there something in his life that was really affecting him? Maybe it was his supposed dad that cause it?—after all Fresh hasn’t mentioned his dad before.

Then again,Error doesn’t like the idea of talking about his father.

Still,Error was worried about his friend’s safety—he wanted to be there for him,but it would better if he didn’t push the matter,he cared about him,he also didn’t want to make him say things he wasn’t ready with.

  
  


Error was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the black tentacle slowly wrap around his shoulder until it yanked him closer to a body of black goop.

“ Error~ it’s good to see you here ” Nightmare introduced himself,startling the glitch.

Error quickly shoved him off with a growl,” **Just because we’re on good terms now doesn’t mean you can do that** ”

“ Apologies Error ” He replied,glancing over at the 90s skeleton,” and I see that your on a little date ”

The glitch immediately blushed,” **w-we’re just hanging out** ”

“ _ Sureeeee _ ” Nightmare spoke in a sarcastic manner,” by the way,how is my brother? ”

Error scoffed,” **why should i tell you about golden boy?,he’s ** ** _your _ ** **brother** ”

Nightmare crossed his arms,” Error,you know full well that him and i are on difficult terms,I'm seeing if you have insight info about him ”

“ **Fresh and i started out of difficult terms and look where that ended up** ” Error retorted,” **Maybe put some effort into redeeming yourself and i might reconsider** ”

A deep growl rumbled out of Nightmare’s throat but he didn’t argue back.

“ I finally have you back and you're worse than ever ” Nightmare made a snide comment.

“ **You might wanna rethink that** ” He replied.

Fresh finally came into the picture,holding the two cups filled with the tea.”yo E! i got the----oh hey Nightmare”

“ Greetings nerd I nearly threw off the roof ” He commented,before getting elbowed by Error,” Apologies, i mean Fresh”

“What a surprise seein’ ya here” Fresh replied.

“ Well, I was on my way out actually,seeing that i’m not wanted here,farewell losers ” Nightmare said before leaving,eyeing at the glitch,who in return stuck his tongue out.

Fresh handed Error’s tea,”What was all that about?”

“ **He was just bugging me,that’s all** ” Error simply said,” **Anyway,enough of smelly sushi over there,let’s just enjoy our time together** ”

Fresh happily nodded,taking his seat across from Error,watching the glitch--waiting to see his reaction.Error simply rolled his eyes as he soon took a sip from it.

Error’s eyes lit up,” **Holy shit,its not bad** ”   
  


“I know right!” He exclaimed excitedly,”its awesome,i used to drink this back at my old house all the time”

“ **All the time?** ” Error asks.

“I have a crippling bubble tea addiction” Fresh jokes.

The glitch take another sip and chews on a bit of jelly,” **that doesn’t surprise me** ”

Fresh laughed which ended up making Error laugh as well,soon choking on his drink.The 90s skeleton patted his back to try and help and profusely apologize.Though Error was fake coughing just so he could enjoy the feeling of Fresh comforting him.

  
  


Error liked that more than the idea of some other guy Fresh could be doing this to.

————————

Fresh scribbled some notes down as the teacher droned on about a particular topic.Even Though He was very interested in this topic he could help but let his eyes wander to the almost glass door,looking into the outside hallway.

He knew Error was finally free from the cast so chances are that he was wandering the hallways as usual.

Though Fresh was already halfway through his class so he didn’t think much of the possibility of his glitchy friend to show up.

Well that wasn’t until he glanced back up from his notes only to spot Error standing on the other side of the door,waving at him.

Fresh gave a look of ‘bro wtf your gonna get caught” and Error just shrug before he pointed at the teacher and then mimicking the teacher’s movement in an exaggerated manner.

The 90s skeleton let out a chuckle before he quickly cover his mouth.

“Is there something you wish to tell us Fresh?” The teacher spoke.

Fresh flinched at the response,”uhh--nothing teach”

Error quickly hid as the teacher glanced at the door,before going back to the board.Error looked apologetic for almost getting him into trouble.

  
  


Fresh let out a huffed pout though he couldn’t hold down his smile for very long before watching his friend wave him goodbye,with Error smiling back at him,making the 90s skeleton’s soul swell up with a flutterly sense of emotions.

Suddenly it felt like his class was a lot better to be in.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	8. Stirring friendships together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't know why his brother is like this  
and Blue is meets someone he didn't know was gonna be in his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler chapter but i think the other characters should get some spotlight---but really this is a mostly a Blue chapter that i hope you enjoy
> 
> also side note for future chapters that include thoughts of self harm,etc they'll have a little * on them so you can avoid those chapters as you wish,it might be abit harder to keep up with the plot but i prefer to warn people
> 
> (this chapter is just fluff so no worries here)
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Dream waited once more out the front of the school,his phone by a notification from his brother,though his brother’s text seems to not acknowledge all of Dream’s previous texts,he couldn’t help but let out a sigh.The warmer season was just around the corner as noticed by the flowers slowly appearing through small cracks in the ground or the tree’s leaves glowing a vibrant green,even so,Dream still felt a bit down in the dumps.

Eventually the smaller skeleton heard the footsteps of his brother come up to him,the way Nightmare stomped and dragged his feet was recognizable to him.

“_Dream_” Nightmare greeted in a very neutral tone.

Of course,Dream would try to counter that greeting,”Hey,how was your day?”

“Like you care” He huffed,pushing the smaller skeleton aside as he walked past.

He felt a pang of sadness hit his soul as he follows his brother,”I do care Nightmare”

Nightmare didn’t respond as the two kept walking down the street,tension was clearly in the air between the two,Dream just wished it wasn’t this tense everyday--he wished he could just get along with his brother,though every idea he was immediately shot down was his brother ignoring him.

“Mom and dad are working late again,i’ll be cooking dinner tonight” He spoke.

Nightmare let out a huff,”That doesn’t surprise me”

“Well...what do you want for dinner?”

“Whatever”

Dream couldn’t help but roll his eyes,”’Whatever’ doesn’t help me”

Nightmare didn’t look exactly pleased with that response,”Whatever your so-called brilliant mind can make up,happy?”

The smaller skeleton decided that was enough of an answer,he didn’t want to push his brother any further than he already has,more so that he didn’t want to deal with his brother antics. At best he’ll just cook up some pasta.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Yo Blue,ya meeting us at lunch?” Fresh asked the short skeleton.

“Of course! But i might be a few minutes late since i got cooking class” Blue explained to the 90s skeleton.

He tipped his red-yellow hat,”alright,make sure ta save some for us”

Blue let out a laugh,”hehe alright,alright,I'll see what i can do”

The two went on there way to their classes,Blue was happily skipping across the halls as his shoes clicked against the school floor,he eventually after some time he stopped at a thick white door,waiting with the other students.Soon the door clicked open,revealing his favorite teacher.

“Hello Ms Ehnni!” Blue greeted her.

The elder woman smiled,”on time as usual”

She eventually opened the door wider to allow the students to enter into the kitchen,Blue took an apron that hung near the door and made his way to his usual area,the food was closer to him and the stove at least worked compared to the other areas.The teacher called out each of the students name.

“Hmm.” She hummed,”its seems like we’re missing someone”

Blue was a bit confused,glancing around the kitchen,everyone seemed to be here,unless someone new was coming into the class or she missed a student.Before he could ask,he felt something overshadow him,his soul raced intensely as he turned his head around,only to be met with a glowing red eye staring down at him.

“Here teach” Horror called out.

“Ah Horror,glad you could make it,you can work with Blue” She replied. 

Blue was definitely sweating bullets right now,seeing his eye glaring down at him,considering the last time he saw Horror,it was a tense situation with him.Even if he was told that the two groups have decided on a truce,he still couldn’t shake of that jittering feeling inside his bones.

It also didn’t help that Horror was still staring at him.

“Okay” Horror responded to her.

She then explained that today they were making stir fry with of course the option to add chicken or some vegan alternative.

Everyone made there to the table that held the ingredients,taking what they needed,Blue grabbed a large bowl to put the ingredients but he couldn’t shake the feeling of Horror staring at him,even though Horror wasn’t wearing his jacket,making him look less bulky and he was also wearing a light red apron,Blue was still unsure how he should act around him.

“Uh Horror” Blue asked,as the damaged skeleton’s eye flickered in acknowledgment,”can you--uh--grab the two large pans for us?”

There was a long pause,that was killing Blue internally.

“Okay” He said as he walked off to the shelf full of pons and pans.

Blue exhaled some air that he didn’t realize he was holding,he quickly went his way to the table and grabbed what they both needed and went back to the table,setting his ingredients aside from Horror’s. Speaking of him,he came back holding two pans and placing them onto the stove.

“Thank you” Blue spoke up,trying to play nice.

Another pause from Horror,”okay”

This was gonna be a long class wasn’t it?

Blue set up the two cutting boards and when back to the main large table to grab some knives,he set two aside for the vegetables and he was about to grab another two for the chicken until he saw someone snatch the first two knives from him.

“Hey!” Blue called out,”i was using those!”

The student scoffed,”you weren’t holding them,so they’re mine”

He wanted to retort back at the kid but they wandered off smugly until they bumped into something large,They looked up to meet a glowing eye.

“Give it back to him” Horror growled,magic flaring up in his eye.

The student gulped and turned around,walked back to Blue and gave him back the knives.

“H-h-h-here y-y-you g-g-go” They stuttered,giving back the knives and quickly walking off.

Blue was surprised by Horror’s sudden care for him,it was sorta sweet.

“Oh thank you” Blue could really say.

Horror just stared,blue kinda hoped it was his way of saying ‘no problem’

And so the two began to prepare their food,washing the noodles,letting them sit for a bit to drain out,then came the cutting the vegetables and chicken.

Blue couldn’t help but glance up at Horror,the damaged skeleton was very focused,his eye not moving as he chopped the vegetables quite finely—Blue was actually impressed with the larger monster’s skill.

“Your really good at this!” He attempted to compliment Horror.

Another long pause from him,”Thank you,I like to cook”

“I didn’t know” He said,now intrigued,”I’m glad you found something to enjoy”

This was good,Blue was slowly making progress with this monster.He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Horror put in his ingredients into the pan,a soft sizzling sounds bubbles out from the pan,Blue eventually added his ingredients in and now was just making sure the food didn’t burn while he added in everything else.

Horror didn’t seem like much of a talker,unless he needed to,so to see him actually say more than one word was very much a surprise to him.

The noodles and sauce were next to be added in and were allowed to simmer for a bit.Blue couldn’t help his stomach from grumbling at the sight of his food and the smell--_sweet Asgore_\--the smell of savory flavours was probably making him drool.He was pretty sure Horror was definitely enjoying the smell of the food as his iris in his eye widen,similarly how a cat’s eyes widen when around catnip.

Eventually after some time the stoves was turned off so the noodles were cooled off.Blue picked up his container and set it aside for the time being.

“I think we did well” Blue spoke up,glancing at his pan.

Horror mimicked his movement as well,”I think I added too much sauce in mine”

“Well you never have too much flavouring” Blue repiled.

“Until you have high levels of sodium” Horror added,once he was able to.

Blue took a spoon from the drawers and carefully scooped his noodles into his container,then he secured the lid on top to make sure none of the juices leaked out,”fair point”

Horror also did his part,dumping his noodles into his own container,however a loud bubbling hiss came from it, the food burned through his container and his food fell onto the floor,leaving a mess of melted plastic and noodles,Blue gasped in horror and shock while Horror just stared through the hole in his container in disbelief.

He set aside the destroyed container,”I'll go find a broom” 

Blue couldn’t help but feel incredibly sad for the larger monster,then he had a thought---though he reconsidered it for a brief moment,glancing over at his own container.

Regardless of what drama might be going on between the two groups,a little bit of kindness never hurt anybody.

Horror came back to their area with the broom,sweeping up the fallen mess and dumping it into the nearby bin,including his ruined container.Then he felt a gentle tap on his back,he slowly turned around to see the shorter skeleton,looking empathic for him.

Blue holds out his container,”Here,you can have mine,I can always buy something from the cafeteria”

His red eye flickered in surprise,turning his body around fully and held the small container in his hands,he wasn’t sure what to say,he didn’t want to delay his answer for too long but nothing was really coming into his skull.

“I.. appreciate it” He mumbled out.

Blue smiled,”Of course!”

It was a bit hard to tell if Horror was smiling but that didn’t mind Blue,he was just happy he could help,speaking of help,he should probably clean utensils they both used.Cleaning them was nothing more than an easy task for the short and determined skeleton and was done before you know it.

Class soon finished as a pile of students huddled around the apron rack,Blue managed to escape from the mob of students and just when he freed himself,he saw Horror walk out from the class holding Blue’s given container.

Some part of him hoped that he liked it.

\----------------------------

Blue was just walking through the hallway,passing by some lockers,kinda just making his way to his next class until his path was cut off by a hand slamming in front of his face.The poor Blue was startled once he looked up to see a single red eye staring down at him.

“O-oh heya Horror” Blue’s smile wavered as small droplets of sweat began to form.

His bloody red eye flickered in acknowledgment,though Blue wasn't sure if it was good or not.

“Your food..” He spoke,a rough growl erupted from his throat.

Blue felt a lump form in his throat,he swallowed tightly,”yes…?”

Horror was getting real close and personal,Blue couldn’t help but think that Horror was gonna bite his face off.

“It's..good” He replied. 

Upon hearing that from the larger monster,Blue’s eyes lit up to appear like little stars.

“Really?!?! I’m glad to hear that!” Blue said happily.

Horror’s cheekbones were tinted with a soft blush,”You’re welcome”

He eventually pushed himself away from Blue,his shoulders slightly hunched up.It was an odd sight to see from someone he used to see as a threat,well,he was still scary to Blue but more of his unpredictability now.

“I hope together we can become cooking partners and be the best students in the class!” He exclaimed,doing some sort of dramatic pose.

“Cheers to that” Horror replied,”so uh see you next class?”

Blue gave a determined nod,”of course!”

And with that the smaller skeleton bidded his farewell to the other monster and happily bounced away,feeling in a much better mood now from his compliment.

It made him feel like he’s done something good for once.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also that plastic container getting ruined by noodles was based off a real experience)


	9. All in good game*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short chapter i'm sorrrrrrry ;; next chapter will be long i promise

Error mindless tapped his pen against the book,reading the words over and over again though none of them were actually going into his head to be interpreted,another annoyed huff escaped his nose before he leaned back against the gym wall,not exactly good for his spine but like he really cared about that.

He soon heard Fresh call his name which cleared the muddle inside his skull,a gentle smile creeped up onto his face as Fresh made his way to Error.The other skeleton grabbed his bag and unzipped it,shuffling his hand inside it.

“How’s homework for ya?” He asked in a teasing matter.

Error flopped over his book,” **It ** ** _sucksssss_ ** **,kill me Fresh** ”

Fresh chuckled as he took his bottle from the bag,”C’mon E don’t say stuff like that”

“ **Look, as much as I enjoy watching you kick Killer’s ass,i wanna kick his ass!** ” The glitch exclaimed,throwing his hands up dramatically in the air.

“You’ll get your chance soon,” Fresh commented,”Though how is ya leg anyway?”

“ **Check it out yourself** ” He replied,lifting up his pants revealing a large faint crack go down to his leg.

Fresh visibly twitched at the sight of it,”dude that looks nasty”

“ ** _Sick_ ** ** nasty you mean?** ” Error said with a smirk.

The 90s skeleton shook his head,”nah fam,just nasty”

Error’s smile faltered,turning to a more curious expression,” **What do you mean? Scars are pretty cool** ”

The other skeleton looked like he wanted to reply to Error’s response and yet he looked like he was struggling to speak his mind,just when it looked like he had something to say,a ball smacked him in the back of the head,knocking off his hat.

“Oi! Freak! Bring the ball back!” Killer called out in a harsh manner.

Error glared at the eyeless skeleton before picking up Fresh’s hat and tossing it to him.

“ **Kick his ass for me,alright?** ” Error added.

Fresh put on his cap and fixed his glasses,”sure thing”

The other skeleton left to enter the main gym ground,leaving the glitch alone with his own thoughts again,he could control the anxious sinking pit feeling rolling around in his guts,he kept telling himself that he was overreacting---making up things in his own head.

And yet that note still haunts him,reeling inside his head.

He tried to shake off his anxious feelings that only sunk worse inside his guts,as worry struck him in his own mind.

The fact that the seasons were getting warmer were making it very noticeable that Fresh doesn’t wear any short sleeve top--if fact Error was certain he had never seen him in one,he even wears his own sports top over his regular long sleeve top.Even his reaction to Error’s newly formed scar was raising red flags in his mind.

He wanted to ask Fresh if it was true,if he was really was planning to end himself but at the same time he felt like he was reading too much into the situation or he was prying too much into his friend’s personal life,yet he needed to know--he cared about him,more than he probably shows and he didn’t want to lose him,he wanted Fresh to trust him with any issue he has,after all Fresh had to deal with his bullshit from the beginning so it was fair that Fresh gets a chance to vent a little too.

A familiar skeletal hand wave in front of him,suddenly snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

“ _ Helllllllloooo _ ” Fresh’s voice called out,”Earth ta Error,ya in there?”

“ **Hm? What?** ” He replied.

“Ya kinda dozed off there E” Fresh explained,shoving his pockets into his jacket he was now wearing.

Error looked away from the other skeleton,” **Sorry, I was just..thinking** ”

“Ah don’t sweat it E,now c’mon Let’s head on over to the cafeteria” He spoke,holding his hand out.

Even though Error was still worried about his friend,he couldn’t help but smile from his friend’s small gesture of kindness,he took the other skeleton’s hand and was pulled up from his seat.

“ **Sure thing** ” Was all Error said as he soon followed behind the 90s skeleton.

And for some reason,Fresh’s touch lingered longer than he had thought.

\----------------------------

  
  
  


Fresh glanced at a semi-torn poster from the cork board wall on the other side of the cafeteria,it was surrounded by a few other posters as well as some notes by other students.

“Bake sale?” Fresh said out loud,turning his attention to the artistic skeleton.

  
  


Ink was on the other side of the table,scribbling notes down before taking a bite out of his own sandwich,”yep next week,to raise money for the homeless”

“You plan on coming?” Blue asked

Fresh shrugged,scratching his chin in thought,”maybe,Might bring my Ma if she’s interested”

The glitch had his face firmly pressed onto the table,until he heard Fresh spoke up then he shifted his head up to look at the other skeleton,His friend’s glasses reflecting off the school’s poor lighting.

“ **My mom is gonna be there too,they both finally might get to meet** ” Error spoke up,murmuring through his sleeves.

“Oh yeah,she’s running a stall on that day” Ink confirmed which he got a mildly-interested nod from the glitch.

Fresh’s eyes lit up behind his glasses,”yeah! Dat would be so cool! My Ma can finally meet everyone’s parents!”

“Not everyone's” Dream corrected.

The 90s skeleton turned his attention to Dream,”oh?”

“My mum and dad both work..so yeah” Dream explained.

Blue also added,”me too,but my brother will be there!”

“Dats good to know!” Fresh repiled,”what about ya Ink?”

Ink put his pen down,”of course, my mum will,she’s vice principal”

Fresh’s glasses went blank after hearing that,”i swear i learn something new about ya’ll everyday”

Ink let out a chuckle,”you sure do” 

“I swear if you told be ya’ll told me ya aliens from another galaxy,i’d probs would believe that” The 90s skeleton spoke.

The conversation went on as usual,with a few jokes tossed here and there,Error didn’t have much input since he was practically taking a nap,Fresh did take notice during the conversation with the other three skeletons but he didn’t wake him up until class started,out of the corner of Fresh’s eye,he saw Error look completely relaxed as he slept,fully at peace with himself,the 90s skeleton could help but smile at a cute sight.

It made his soul flutter.


	10. Bake Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi-jinks at the bake sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter like i said,this was probably the longest and hardest chapter to write
> 
> mostly because i never gave the mom's names and i kept their designs vague as possible so they can be up to your imagination!
> 
> also Linda(from PTA-tale) makes an appearance in this...so consider that an warning X)

“A bake sale?” Fresh’s mum spoke up,turning off the stove,letting the soup boil on its own.

“Yeah! I was hoping ta come ma!” He exclaimed,holding the flyer in his hands,waving it around.

She manages to take the flyer out of his excitable son’s hands,holding it close enough so she could read it.

“I suppose..i can come by and grab something” She said out loud.

Fresh’s face lit up,”Neato! E’s Mom is gonna be there too,you can finally introduce each other!”

She looked like she was suddenly hit with realization,”Oh my--you’re right,I haven't met her”

“E’s Ma is really cool! But like---- you’re cool too Mum” Fresh explained,his smile not leaving his face.

His mum turned her head in a smirkful manner,”like _ how _ cool am i?”

“Like a billion times cool!” He said,throwing his arms in the air.

She couldn’t help but chuckle at her son’s enthusiasm,she pulled him into a hug and he hugged back.

“I may be cool but i’ve got the coolest son in the universe” She spoke up,giving Fresh a soft noogie.

“Moooooom! _ Nooooooooooo! _” Fresh whined as his poor skull was getting rubbed in.

The two brush into a fit of laughter though it soon eventually died down with a few chuckled between the two.

“Alright,alright” she managed to say between his chuckles,eventually letting her son be free from her grasp,”C’mon kiddo,help me set up dinner”

Fresh gave a determined nodded before hopping off and opened the cupboard that held some bowls,His mom smile softly watching her son happily shuffle some things around inside the cupboard,she sighed in content as she stirred the pot of soup,granted she was a bit nervous meeting his friend’s mom--perhaps she should wear something nice on that day,considering it was gonna be hot and she had a few set of dresses that could work.

But right now, it was time to have a mother--son time together.

\---------------------------------------------------

It was hot,_ really fucking hot. _

Error was surprised that the bake sale was still going in this heat,he was sure they would’ve moved the date but no,it still went on.

The glitch wiped the sweat off his forehead,watching his mum as well as a few other parents set up the tables for the sale as he sat on one of them,though his eye kept gazing at the gates at any sight of Fresh.

Not that he was hard to spot,his clothes were bright enough to be used for a lighthouse.

“Do you see them bello?” His mom asked,with Error shaking his head in response.

“**Nope**” He said,watching a few more people enter and cluster around certain tables.

He spotted Ink and his friends pop out from behind the school,dragging a slushie machine---at least someone had a brain cell to finally think of that.

Nightmare was hiding under some shade from a tree while Dust and Horror sat idly next to him,Dust reading a book flicking through its pages.Killer was probably at the basketball court,practicing so he could beat Fresh once he showed up.

Everyone was here except for Fresh,which did make him feel suddenly anxious as he tugged against his t-shirt. Error saw the other three skeleton tugged the slushie machine near a table,a few adults helped hook it up to the extension cord that lead inside the school.

“Why aren’t you helping?” Ink said in annoyance.

“**I am** ” Error corrected,” **i’m checking to see if Fresh is coming**”

Ink was too exhausted to retort something back at him,he huffed,using his tank top to wipe his face sweat off,”Well? Do you see him?”

Error looked back into the crowds of monsters and humans,he soon spotted a familiar bright red cap in the crowds which made his soul swell up in excitement,he leaped off the table and made a mad dash towards Fresh.

The 90s skeleton looked up when he heard Error call out his name,Fresh’s smile widened as he opened his arms,telling Error tackle him into a hug.

“E! Nice ta see ya show up!” Fresh spoke,his grip around the other skeleton tighten.

He couldn’t help but nuzzle a bit into Fresh’s jacket,enjoying the weird artificial candy smell the other skeleton always had around him--he didn’t care,he loved it.

“Its nice to see you again Error” Fresh’s mom said,catching the two temporarily off guard,at first glance she was wearing a simple sundress but on closer inspection it had prints of lizards all over it.

“**Uh--y-yeah you too**” He pulled himself off the other skeleton,his cheek warming up slightly.

“Hey E is ya mum here too?” Fresh asked,clearly trying to change the subject.

Error nodded,”**Yep like i told you,follow me**”

He gestured the other two to follow him to his mom’s table,Error’s mom glanced up from the table before soon waving at them both,the two mom introduced each other as well as gushing over their sons,making the two boys whine out _ ‘mmmooooooooooooooom!” _.

“**Anyway! Mum,you gotta set up the sale remember?**” Error quickly changed the subject before his mum could bring out the baby photos.

“Ah my bad bello,i’ll get some more tables” She apologised,heading off the stack of folded tables.

“Oh do you need help with that or---” Fresh’s mom said before being cut off as she watched the mother of the darker skeleton lift up two of the tables.

She was left speechless for a bit,”woah strong”

The other mum set down the tables and flexed her arm,”I work out”

While the two mums chattered,the other two skeletons managed to slip out before both their mums could embarrass them any further,joining with the rest of their friends in the grassy area of the school.

Ink and Dream were sweating up a storm,while Blue and Horror were drinking some slushies .

“Geez couldn’t ya two get us a drink?” Fresh said,making his way towards the small group.

“You didn’t help” Horror pointed out.

“_ Touche _”

Error basically flopped onto the ground with the rest of the group,sweat rolling off the top of his skull---god he wished it rained right about now.

He’s now taking back all those things he said about rain.

Before Fresh could sit and suffer with the rest of his friends,he was suddenly yanked by the arm by a certain eyeless skeleton,Fresh turned his attention to the other person. Killer’s face was riddle with determination while the 90s skeleton’s smile faltered anxiously.

“You.me.on the court now” Killer spoke.

Fresh smile went back to normal,fixing up his glasses,”heh sure,can’t wait ta beat you all over again”

Error watched the eyeless skeleton drag his friend onto the court in an unamused manner,_geez_ it was like a billion degrees and yet he insisted that they both should play until they became nothing more than sweat puddles.

“One of them is gonna suffer a heat stroke” Dust said,flicking a page.

“**How much ya wanna bet its gonna be Killer?**” Error replied,wiping his skull.

“I dunno,a slushie”

“Okay you two,we are not betting on getting him hospitalized” Dream added in a stern tone while he fanned himself.

The conversation was cut short by a sudden yell,everyone’s---literally everyone’s head turned to the court making them all go silent for a brief moment.

“_ NARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH _ ROUND TWO!” Killer yelled.

Meanwhile Fresh twirled the ball on top of his finger,”heh sure thing pal”

Eventually everyone’s focus went back to the sale,The glitch couldn’t help but snicker at Killer’s misfortune. His attention went back to the group,noticing how close Blue and Horror were,it was impressive to see such a small and excitable skeleton befriend someone that looked like they came right out of a horror film.

It was nice to see things slowly get better...but on the other hand.

Error glanced at the large goopy monster who’s focus was well away from the group,he knew that there was still tension in the air between the two brothers,even if Dream rarely showed any sign of distress,The glitch still knew that something was up and yet he wasn’t gonna get himself involved in it.It wasn’t his problem really---seem more like a family issue really.

If Nightmare wanted to get close to his brother,he was gonna have to improve his behavior.

“Error are you alright? You seem a bit quiet” Dream’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“**Hm? Oh yeah I'm good,just this weather making my brain malfunction**” Error spoke up,feeling super gross from all the sweat he’s--well--sweating out.

“Yeah right,you definitely weren’t thinking about Fresh at all” Ink said sarcastically,which ended getting a ‘_ oh shush _’ from Dream.

“I’m sure the weather will cool down eventually,” He reassured the other skeleton.

Error let out a sigh in discomfort,”**I’m surprised this many people turned up to be honest**”

“Guess some people can’t turn down some cakes” Ink added.

Soon after that Killer and Fresh returned back to the group and based on Killer’s expression,Error guessed that the eyeless skeleton lost once again.

“**How was it?**” Error said with a smirk.

“Don’t.talk.to.me” The other skeleton replied,making his way to Nightmare and flopping down next to him.

Fresh came to sit next to Error,”He’s just salty that I beat him”

“**really?,I couldn’t tell**” Was Error’s response.

A small laughter erupted from the 90’s skeleton,making Error’s soul flutter at the sweet voice of his friend--fucking hell,he just loved making him happy especially when he gets to see that stupid grin on his face after all,Fresh _deserves _to be happy.

Fresh pulled out a small electric fan from his jacket,no bigger than his hand,however once turned on it blew a nice cool breeze.Without even thinking,Error leaned onto Fresh’s shoulder,sighing in relief at the cold air against his bones.

“Hey at least share with the others” Horror commented,his eye flickered at the small device.

“Maybe get me a slushie and I might consider” Fresh repealed and tried to do puppy eyes at the damaged skeleton

There was a pause between the two skeletons,The damaged on gave a sigh before standing up.

“Fine” He said annoyed.

During all of this,the glitch’s and the 90’s skeleton’s mum happily chatted away as the bake sale continued.

‘Honestly i’m so glad my baby boy has made so many friends” Fresh’s mum spoke in delight.

“I agree,though my old son’s ‘friends’ seem to be back however” She spoke more quietly,glancing at the boys.

The other mom let out a hum in thought,”perhaps they’ve changed too? They are teens after all”

“I guess so” she said,her tone indicated she wasn’t entirely convinced.

A voice cut off the two mom’s conversation “Are the tables finally set up?”

“Yep,all set--bring in the rest of the stuff” Error’s mum repealed,the mother of the 90s skeleton turned her head to the direction of the other person’s voice.

A woman walked towards the two,she looked much older than the others and wore formal light brown suit,despite her appearance,she had a warm smile across her face.

“Great,now we can get this bake sale going” She spoke,her hands clasped in front of her.

“I’ve seen ya somewhere before” She said,getting the attention of the said woman,”you’re the vice principal correct?”

  
  


“The one and only” She said quite proudly,getting an eye roll from Error’s mum.

“My son Ink has been telling me a lot of good things about your son Fresh” She told the other mum.

“I’m flattered,Fresh is a really good kid” She replied,rubbing the back of her head.

“You moved here recently right?” The vice principal asked,getting a nod from the other mum,”maybe i ask what made you decide to come to our lovely town?”

Fresh’s mum looked a bit surprising form the question but she answered,”the city wasn’t erm--the best place to raise a kid so we decided to move away somewhere quieter and further away from city life,It didn’t help that while living in the city not _ one _ doctor would prescribe medication my son needed”

The mother of the glitch nodded in a sympathetic reassurance,while the vice principal listened carefully.

“Geez some doctors sure are protective of their meds” Error’s mom commented,”hopefully you won’t get that same issue here”

“I hope the same” She said quietly.

The conversation shifted to something a bit,the woman laughed and chuckled thought sometimes Error’s mum had to duck out to sell her baked goods,all was good until bilingual woman spotted someone across from her table.

“Guys it’s _ mujer malvada _again” She spoke to the other two woman.

“I’m sorry? Who?” Fresh’s mum asked.

“The devil woman” Ink’s mum whispered,”she also goes by linda”

Linda had her table set up with containers of lemon bars,she dusted her dress down before Fresh and Error ran past her stall.

“**Quit blowing air up my nose!**” He yelled,dodging a few people.

“Not until ya say uncle!” Fresh laughed,waving the fan around.

The wind from the two knocked her sign down,she let out a soft growl in annoyance before fixing it up again.

“_Pesky monsters.._” She said under her breath.

“She does not...deal with monsters well” The vice principal sighed.

“More like racist” Error’s mum growled,”you wouldn’t believe all the shit she says about me”

The mother of the 90’s skeleton seemed to get what they were both saying,”oh i see,why can’t ya kick her out of the school system if she causes that much trouble”

Ink’s mum sighed,”I sadly don’t have that power,besides she threatened to sue the school if we try anything funny on her or her son,anything like that” 

‘_ Well that ain’t right _’ she thought to herself.

Fresh tackled the glitch into the grassy ground,trying to shove the fan closer to his face,yet Error grabbed the 90’s skeleton’s wrists to restrain the fan from coming any closer to his nose.

“**Okay! Okay! Uncle!**” Error cried out.

Fresh finally backed out,putting the fan back into his pocket,the two basically collapsed onto each other,into a heap of sweaty pile of bones.

“**Ergh get off me,ya nasty**” Error groaned,trying to shove the 90s skeleton off him.

Fresh happily rolled off the other skeleton,his playful grin not leaving his face.

“You’re both dorks” Dust commented,shutting his book and setting it aside.

“The _ dorkiest _ of duos!” Fresh exclaimed happily,using his elbows to prop himself up.

A few giggles came from Ink and Dream,which in return got an eye roll from the glitch—kinda ruining the little moments but oh well.

  
  


“Honestly you should join our PTA meetings” The vice principal said.

Fresh’s Mum was slightly surprised by that gesture,”Hmm I’m not sure..”

“If it makes you feel better,I’ll be there and we can discuss playdates for our boys” The Other mother Said,nudging playfully.

The vice principal cleared her voice,”of course it’s just a suggestion”

“Well...is Linda a part of it?” She asked,her voice quite enough so no one else other than the two mums heard it.

“Sadly _ mujer malvada _is a part of it,though most of us avoid her” She added.

“Regardless of _ that _” ink’s mum spoke,”it would be nice to see some new faces at the PTA”

“I might think about it for the time bein’ ” She replied,”though I appreciate it”

“Take your time” The vice principal reassured.

While the discussion continued,another woman came up to Linda’s stall—catching the attention of the three women.

“Looks like the devil brought an imp with her too” Error’s mum commented quite harshly.

The three mums quiet down a bit,just enough to overhear the conversation of the two white women.

“Oh Helen thank goodness you're here” Linda spoke,relieved,”I had a horrible run in from a that black skeleton and his new friend”

“The Spanish one?” The so called Helen asked,”he didn’t try to hurt you or anything?”

“Oh dear no” She replied in an overly dramatic tone,”but he did cause property damage of my sign,I don’t understand why those freaks of nature can’t control their kids”

“Honestly they should go back to where they came from” Helen responded,her hands firmly pressed on her hips.

Error’s mum let out an annoyed growl,”Why I outta _ rasgar sus senos y meterlos en su boca—! _”

Fresh’s Mum of course,knew to quickly defuse the situation,”girl,it’s okay,take it easy hun”

“What about the new kid?” Helen asked.

“You mean the gay one?” She asked getting a nod from the other woman,”ergh I hate it when gay people flaunt themselves around like that,his mom should be ashamed—I don’t want his gay infecting my children”

  
  


Error’s mum glanced back at the other woman with a raised eyebrow,the other mum’s eyes were hollow.

“Hold my purse” She Said,holding out her purse.

And now it was the vice principal’s turned to step in,”Hey ladies,ladies,let’s all chill for a moment,the weather isn’t helping our mood but I’m sure—“

“And Don’t get me started on the spoiled brat of the vice principal,so _attention seeking_”

The two mums glanced once more at the vice principal,who had a defeated look across her face.

“Ah...Okay,_ okay _,I’m gonna have to talk to the principal about this..” She groaned,rubbing her temples.

The boys group could overhear the bubbling of trouble,Ink was first to recognize the issue at hand.

“Oh fuck it’s Linda and Helen” Ink grumbled under his breath.

Fresh,being the new kid,didn’t understand,”I’m sorry,who?”

“Linda” Dust replied.

“Also known as devil woman by Error’s mom” Horror added in.

A rough growl erupted from the goopy monster’s throat,”she’s a bitch”

Error looked on in an unamused manner,”**you could say that again**”

“**Considering your the new kid,she probably has something to say about you too**” The glitch quickly added.

The group listened in on the woman’s rant,Error growled quietly after hearing her little comment on him, though it was quickly met with worry once Linda began ranting on about Fresh’s presentation and sexuality,the glitch glanced over at his friend,noticing how quiet he’s suddenly went.

Eventually it was ink’s turn to get insulted—he looked more annoyed than upset by it.

“She doesn’t hold back does she?” He commented.

“And that horrid hoodie child shouldn’t be anywhere near the school—“

Dust glanced over at the artist,”doesn’t seem like it”

“--And don’t forget that mentally damaged skeleton”

Horror’s eye flickered in attentiveness as he eyed the woman,Blue was quickly to quietly reassure the bigger monster.

“His parents should’ve put him down while they had the chance,” Linda continued on.

Blue glanced at Horror,noticing how tight his grip against his own clothes were,his eyes were hollow except for a few tears that were threatening to spill out.The smaller skeleton consider an option but he decided on it,he wasn’t gonna see there and let his friends get discriminate,now with a determined look,he got up and walked off.

“Blue,what are you doing?” Dream tried to ask him but he was already too far away to hear it.

Nightmare eyed Blue,a sinister smirk creeped up on his face,” _ oh _ this will be good”

The three moms took notice of Blue walking up to Linda’s stall,with the most purest of smiles on his face.

“Isn’t that your son’s friend?” Error’s mom asked.

“I’m pretty sure its him,what in the world is he doing?” The vice principal muttered.

Blue cheerfully made his way up to the stand,taking a glance at the lemon cake bars,Linda and Helen took notice of the not-human person and they both quickly quieten down their boasting.

“Ah hello.._ Blue _” She greet,much emphasis on his name.

Blue’s smile didn’t falter in the slightest,”Hello to you too Linda and Helen”

“Do you wish to buy one of my lemon cakes?” She asked.

The smaller skeleton thought for a moment,but shook his head.”no thanks,i’m not interested in something that was made with racist comments in it,not good for the soul, I suppose”

The two women let out an offended gasp,meanwhile Error tried to hide a chuckle from that roast.

“He’s really letting em have it huh?” Fresh commented,getting a nod from the glitch.

“Should we step in?---” Dream was cut off by the artist.

“_Shhhhhhh_ i wanna see how this plays out” He said,smiling.

Linda looked at Blue with absolute disgust,”well I never!”

“I’m sorry Linda but I just couldn’t help but overhear your comments on my friends” Blue explained his smile still plastered on his face,”especially towards my skeleton friend of color”

All the color in Linda’s skin drained off,making her look as pale as a ghost.

“And i gotta say Error’s mum homemade Mantecados would taste much better than your store bought lemon-shit cakes” Blue continued,”if fact i’d probably end up in a coma if I ate one of your bricks!”

The group of skeleton boys murmured an ‘ooooooooooooooooo’ indicating to Linda that she now had an audience watching her get roasted.

“Why i outta--”

“Why what?--threaten to _ harm me? Sue me? _ Do you want to be remembered as the woman who threatened legal action _ against a minor? _” Blue continued.

“Holy shit Blue is off the fucking rails!” Killer exclaimed,gripping on the 90s skeleton’s shoulder to get a better view.

“Yeah no kidding” Fresh replied in disbelief over seeing his happy-go-lucky friend snap like that. 

  
  


“Well i---”

  
  


Blue’s smile slowly became more and more uncanny,“And Linda,as a matter of fact,your unvaccinated son is more likely to die from measles than get ‘infected’ by homosexuality”

“Man,if i knew Blue could do this,I would've turned over a new leaf way sooner” Nightmare said with glee.

“---and that mentally damaged skeleton has done more and has worked harder than your son has in his entire life and I don't doubt my friend's ability to make better cakes than you”

Horror’s eyes lit up,though it was hard to tell but a small smile curled against his lips,his soul swelled in appreciation.

“Well then Blue,it's not like anyone will believe your words,coming from a _ minor _” She spoke with a smirk,thinking she had won this little.

Blue smiled with his eyes closed,”Oh trust me Linda,we monsters--”

He opened his eyes,revealing nothing but a black hollow void,his smile contorted to a more sinister expression,”--have **W A Y S**”

That certainly wiped the smile off her face,Blue’s eyes return to normal while his smile softened.

“So you better keep your mouth shut,I don’t want to hear anything from you or your so called friend” Blue gestured to Helen,”or I’ll make sure of it—so with that being said,have a great day at the bake sale!”

The boys group literally lost their shit,hollering and screaming at the top of their non-existent lungs,while the two women looked like they were about to pass out.

Even the three moms were in silent shock,this trying to process all of what just happened.

“Maybe...maybe I should lay off the wine” Ink’s mum spoke,”that couldn’t be real”

Blue skipped his way to his group,they all cheered him and patted him on the back.

“**Holy shit dude—you absolutely rekted her!**” Error exclaimed excitedly.

“I’m both impressed and terrified of you now!” Killer butted in,sounding a bit more chipper than he intended too.

“Oh um--thank you..?” Blue responded,”I really just wanted to stand up for my friends”

Horror shuffled his way into the group,getting Blue to notice the larger monster,Horror’s head hung low which did concern the shorter skeleton,his eyebrows lowered in worry.

“Hey Horror..are you alright?----” Blue was cut off suddenly by a pair of big arms pulling him into a tight hug.

“_THANKKKK YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_” Horror sobbed out loudly,gripping tightly,probably suffocating the other skeleton.

“No--mrf!---problem!” Blue managed to choke out before the arms wrapped around his mouth once more.

Dust patted Horror in comfort,while poor old Blue was still being tackled by hugs.

\--------------------------

The day continued and thankfully the weather slowly changed to a cooler temperature, which helped the group chill out from their recent adrenaline rush,they were all still chuckling about it from time to time.

“Sooo..” Dream spoke,his body laid on the ground,looking at the sky,”if you all don’t mind me asking..”

“Does anyone else here have a mum and a dad?” He asked.

“Dream,you know my mum’s a single lesbian” Ink replied,sitting crossed-legged again the grass.

“**I thought she was a monster**” Error added,watching Ink’s expression slowly turn unamused.

Dream rolled his eyes,”yeah i know that,what about you Fresh?”

“My ma’s a single mom” He answered.

Error waved his hand,“**Yeah same here**” 

“My dad is usually too busy,it really was my older brother that took care of me,” Blue said,plucking some flowers out of the ground.

“Raised by my cousins” Dust adds in his answer,giving a casual shrug.

“Live with my grandma” Killer said,glancing as his fist with determination,”I will _ beat _ her at chess one day” 

“Got a single dad and my bro takes a parental role sometimes” Horror spoke up,trying to mimic Blue’s actions with the flowers.

“Okay soooooooo” Nightmare finally spoke up,”what was the point of all of this? To make us open up to our daddy issues?”

Dream gestured to Blue and Horror,”nope,to bring the group closer”

Blue indicated for the taller monster to lean in closer,Horror did so and suddenly a flower crown was placed on his head,it was a bit small for him but nonetheless he looked like he adored it.

Nightmare raised a brow,”seriously? Flower crowns? That's so ga--”

The glitch loudly coughed,getting the attention of the goop monster,Error gave the taller monster a glare,Nightmare let out a quiet growl.

“That’s soooo…... _ unnecessary _ ” He changed his wording,hunching his shoulders.

Error looked more pleased with that answer and continued his chat with Fresh.

Eventually the day was coming to an end,people were slowly leaving and sales packed up,the vice principal went to help others while Error’s mom was packing up the leftovers of her treats.

“I’m glad I got to meet you today” Fresh’s mom said,holding a few containers of the other mum’s treats.

“Same for you” The other one spoke,as she packed some of her stuff.

“Though are ya sure ya want me to take all of this..?” She asked,glancing back at the container.

“I insist! That's what happens when you become my friend” The woman spoke with a grin.

Fresh’s mum couldn’t help but smile back,”oh well thank ya!”

“No problem” She spoke,”if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask”

The other woman gave a confirming nod,”of course,see ya around!”

“Fresh! Time to go!” She called out to her son.

“Just a sec ma!” Fresh answered before quickly turning to all his friends,”alright guys,i’ll see ya on the flip side!”

Even though he was addressing the group he specifically hugged Error tightly,the glitch wished he could hug back or make it last a little longer but the embrace broke as Fresh ran off with his mum,helping her with some of the container.

Error must’ve been staring longer than intended because he saw Ink have smirking expression across his face.

“**What?**” Error asked.

Ink let out a snicker,”oh _ nothing _”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	11. One more time with feeling*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and Error become vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here its is, the big chapter reveal for Freshy boi
> 
> again just to warn,this chapter will contain past experiences with self harm and an suicide attempt,you are free to skip this chapter if necessary

Error let out a frustrated growl,“ **I can’t Believe you took down my pikachu!** ”

“Dude ground types beat electric types” Fresh informed,”ya gotta educated yaself dude”

Error chucked one of the throw pillows at his friend,he laughed before chucking it playfully back the glitch.

“ **Rip Mr.chubcheeks** ” The glitch added,choosing a new Pokemon to battle.

The 90s skeleton let out another laugh,”why ya name him that?”

“ **I..don’t know** ”

Another voice interrupted the two’s intense battle,“Boys,aren’t you two suppose to be  _ studying? _ ”

Both boys turned their heads at the femine voice,being Fresh’s mom of course,who looked at them both quite sternly.

“ **We’re uhhhhhh--** ”

“Taking a break..?”

She gave them one more skeptical look before returning to a more relaxful expression.

“Very well,you two want something to drink?” She asked.

“Orange juice please!” Fresh asked.

“ **Just some water is fine..thanks** ” Error also added.

She soon left,leaving the two boys to hang on the couch paying a few more rounds of Pokemon,after a few losses from the glitch as well as some creative cursing,the two decided it was best to watch TV and chill out a bit with their drinks that Fresh’s mum gave them a while back.

“ **I’m not following the plot here** ” said the confused glitch.

“Eh,sometimes it’s not about the plot but the characters!” Fresh exclaimed.

Error let out a chuckled,playfully shoving his friend,” **your a character** ”

He looked at Error in a confused manner before bursting out laughing,”what’s that supposed ta mean!?”

The 90’s skeleton playfully shoves Error back,which breaks into a playful fight with the two giggling like a bunch of dorks,Fresh restraining one of the glitch’s wrists,while Error used his other hand to smack Fresh’s glasses away,revealing his eyes that made Error almost get lost in them,it wasn’t until Error felt his friend’s hand press against his chest did he suddenly tense up and back away.Fresh must’ve noticed as well and pulled away too.

The two stared at each other for a good minute until Fresh spoke up.

“Uh-- sorry--I didn't mean to make this--” He attempted to apologise but Error, quickly cut him off.

“ **No!!--it was my fault--I just** ” He wasn;t sure why he reacted that way,after all he longed for Fresh’s touch,''  **I guess i overreacted** ”

“Hey E it ain’t your fault” Fresh tried to explain.

“ **No it is,i should be more open to this stuff,i ** ** _want _ ** **to do this stuff,** ” He continues,glancing away slightly,” **but i’m sure no one would like that...like my dad** ”

He suddenly realizes what he had blurted out,” **s-shit!---i uh didn’t mean to say that out loud!** ”

“Woah woah hey E” Fresh shuffles closer to the glitch,”it’s okay,we’re friends remember? You can tell me anything”

Error’s shoulders relaxed slightly,” **it’s stupid…** ”

“Its not stupid if its bothering you E” Fresh said quite seriously,gently placing his hand on the glitch’s,making his cheeks heat up badly.

And then he felt it again,that feeling and made him feel wanted,listened,cared--Fresh  _ cared  _ about him and he was forever grateful for it.

He took a sharp breath,” **well.. My uh dad was kinda a bag of shit** ”

Some part of relief washed over the glitch as he continued.

“ **He would constantly humiliated me for expressing a single emotions that wasn’t tough,he called me girly,gay,freak or weakling if i didn’t live up to his stanards** ”

Fresh nodded,indicating that Error can carry on.

“ **He would also break my stuff that weren’t considered ‘manly’ enough and sometimes he would beat me until I stopped crying---i’m sure he did the same to Mum as well** ”

His voice began to become shaky slightly,though he still was determined to continue. 

“ **So I guess I developed toxic masculinity issues and--and ended up becoming my father huh?** ” He stuttered.

“But ya didn’t,ya changed”

Error glanced back up at his friend,with a small smile of relief--Error really did change hadn’t he? He really did become a better person and it was the help of his friend,Fresh had believed in him and encoraged to change his behavior,it really paid off.

“ **Y-yeah i have** ” He replied,tearing up slightly,” **i-i’m glad Mum finally got his ass kicked out,I never want to see him again** ”

There was a pause for a short while,”Thanks E for trusting me with this,it must’ve been hard for ya”

Error nodded,definitely noticing how much lighter his soul feels now,though an intrusive thought popped in his head that caused his soul to sink to the bottom of his ribcage,a thought he had been having for a while about Fresh,he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to ask it.

“And if he ever comes back,we’ll protect ya cause that what friends are for!” Fresh said with a smile.

“ **Yeah..** ” His voice drifted off and for a short while,the two were in silence though a somewhat comfortable silences.

“ **Hey Fresh..** ” Error spoke up,” **since we’re doing this whole vulnerable stuff...is there anything you want to say?** ”

  
  


Fresh tilts his head curiously,”no? Not that I can think of”

“ **Are you sure…?** ” He tried to confirm with him.

The glitch felt his mouth go dry when he saw the suspicion in his friend’s face,for some reason he couldn’t look Fresh in the eyes while he didn’t have his glasses on.

Fresh’s eyes were focused on the glitch,”i’m sure of it,Error is there something else going on?”

His soul beats erratically.

“ **Does ‘i have no chance in this world’ ring a bell?** ” Error spoke up.

Suddenly Fresh’s eyelights went blank,his face gone expressionless in and his shoulders slumped.There was a long,painful silence between the two,the glitch felt anxiety crawl all over his bones.

“ _ Shit.. _ ” was what came out of the 90s skeleton mouth,which shocked Error as he was taken back from his friend's sudden language drop.

Error shifted back slightly,” **h-hey you don’t have to t-talk about it i just---** "

“No” Fresh spoke up,rubbing his eyes,returning to a dull shade of pink,”i---i probably should---i don’t want you to get the wrong idea”

Error was unsure what he meant by that but he didn’t want to ask,he already felt like he overstepped his boundaries. 

The 90s skeleton got up from the couch,”c’mon let’s talk in my room,I don’t want Mum to go through this again”

He held out his hand in front of Error,the glitch swallowed harshly as he hesitantly took the other monster’s hand.He then followed Fresh into his own room,the other monster shut the door behind Error which made the glitch shutter anxiously as he watched his friend move past him.

Fresh sat on his bed and gestured Error to sit with him as well,he did so,sitting crossed leg from across his friend.

There was silence between the two,heavy silence that was slowly killing Error on the inside.

“So…” Fresh spoke up,his voice seemed quite tired as well as unsure how to start,”I’m sure you saw the note”

“ **Uh Yeah** ” Error said shamefully,rubbing the back of his skull,” **It was an a-accident—I was just taking a look and Uh—saw it** ”

Error felt shame wash over him but one understanding glance from his friend did put him in a bit of ease.

“It was my fault on my part,I should’ve thrown away the old note” Fresh explained.

“ **If it’s old then why did you keep it?** ” Error asked,though his tone was careful.

His friend let out a quiet sigh,”as a reminder I suppose”

Fresh nervously rubbed his arm,”remember when I said that ya reminded of me?”

He remembered,how could he not?–it was when their friendship finally started to grow,though he always wonder what Fresh meant by that when he first said it but now..he might actually get that answer.

“I used ta be a really horrible monster...it didn’t help I hung around some god awful bullies so my behaviour was encouraged” Fresh went on,”but I soon became self aware of my behaviours and tried ta fix it”

Error listened in---gently nodding as his way of saying that he can continue.

“But my---uh 'friends’ took notice of my change and decided ta take their anger on me,i--I _ tried  _ to help them,I wanted them ta become better people,I really tried but nothin’ worked”

His voice shook as he explained,his hands shake slightly as he was basically struggled to get words out,Error instinctively grabbed his hand and held it,Fresh glanced back up in surprise,staring into the glitch’s multi-colored eyes.

“ **Its okay** ” Error said,” **take a breath** ”

He took a sharp shaky inhale before continuing his story.

“I felt like I lost everything—and that I couldn’t change—no–no matter _ how hard I tried _ \---i was now stuck as being labeled a horrible person,so i did the only thing I thought I could do…” his voice drifted off,waiting for Error’s reaction.

Then it suddenly hit the glitch as every thought clicked together,his eyes widen and his throat went dry.

“I tried ta kill myself” Fresh fainally said,letting go of the gltich’s hand and pulled down his sleeve,revealing deep gashes on his wrists,even though the scars were healed it left a deep dark mark on his bones.Fresh pulled his sleeve back up and simply waited for the glitch to comprehead.

“ **Ah-geez** ” He stuttered,seemly fidgeting,” **i’m so sorry you had to go through that shit** ”

“Heh yeah” He simply said,before continuing the story,”once I passed out,i woke up in the hospital with my mum crying over my body”

Fresh fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves,”and around that time,once I was released,my parents divorced”

The other skeleton was surprised to hear that about his parents,though it seems to make more sense.

“He was a good dad,but I guess he didn’t want ta deal with a depressed son” He spoke,rubbing his palm against his eye,trying to wipe away his tears.

Error had been quiet throughout this,allowing his friend to vent out his emotions but he was damn determined to pull the other skeleton into a hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay--he just wanted to support Fresh the same way he did for Error.

“ **Is that why you moved here?** ” Error asked.

“Yeah,I wanted to get a new start in my life,I was tired of being depressed---i want ta love being alive E,i want to love the fact that I have so many opportunities in this world” Fresh rambled on,his hands firmly pressed his chest,his eyes longingly gazed at the glitch's,”a-and i want ta love_ being_ with ya”

Fresh’s last words really struck a chord with the glitch,his soul started to beat like crazy---_god why was this happening!?_\---he didn’t know but he assumed it was probably anxiety.

The 90s skeleton took in a shaky breath,his cheeks flustered a dark pink,”s-sorry that probably sounds super weird to ya---”

He was cut off by the sensation of the glitch’s body colliding with his,arms wrapped around his neck tightly as Error dug his head into his shoulder,being taken a back slightly from this odd behavior of the other monster.

“ **Fresh,you deserve ** ** _everything_ ** ” Error spoke up,tightening his grip.

The 90s skeleton’s shoulders slumped down as his breathing hitched a bit,the warmth of the other monster seeped into his clothes,it made him feel so vulnerable,his shallow,rapid breathing began to slow down as he carefully wrapped his arms around the glitch’s waist gently.

“ **You had to go through a lot of bullshit Fresh,you had to put up with bullies,your father and my dumb ass--** ” Error continued to explain.

“Hey don’t beat youself up---”

“ **Shut it** ” Error interjected quite sternly,thought his expression couldn’t be seen,his voice was emotional and tense.

“ **You deserve kindness and someone who treats you right...you helped and cared for me all this time--just--** ** _just_ ** ** let me be that to you okay?** ” Error finally admitted,softness rippled through his voice.

Fresh felt tears build up in his eyes,as his grip tighten around Error's clothes,”o-okay”

  
  


And the two just stayed there together in silence,cuddled in each other’s embrace,neither of them spoke a word but it was okay,they didn’t need to.

  
  


“Ya know..” Fresh whispered,”there are still gonna be times where I struggle ta get out of bed,,but thinkin’ of you makes my day a little brighter”

He heard a small hum come from the glitch,interpreting that as a sound of content and relief,the quiet was soothing,relieving as the two broke away from each other's embrace.Though both wished the embrace lasted a bit longer.

“Hey E?”

“ **Yeah?** ”

Fresh’s eyes glowed a faint somber color,”can you promise me one thing?”

“ **Of course** ”

“Please don’t tell anyone else this,if they ask I wanna be the one ta tell them” He explained.

The glitch nodded,” **I won't** ”

Fresh gave a smile of relief,he didn’t say much but he was grateful--Error,gave a heartfelt smile back,his soul hummed in content.

“Um thanks for lettin’ me vent ta ya E” Fresh spoke up,rubbing the back of him head,”I know this stuff is pretty heavy”

“ **Well...that's what friends are for, right?** ” Error replied.

The 90s skeleton let out a soft chuckle,”i think i might be rubbin’ off on ya”

“ **You sure are** ” Error said,shifting himself off the bed,holding out his hand towards the other monster.

Fresh glanced at it,then he happily took the glitch’s hand,feeling the tender contact once more as he was helped back onto his feet.

“ **How about another battle round? Just to make you feel better”** Error asked.

And Fresh happily accepted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. gift ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh's birthday is coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter whoops ^^'

“Alright Dream,you father and I are gonna be working late tonight,dinner’s in the fridge” The middle aged woman explain.

“What about Nightmare?”

She raised her brow,“Who?”

“My brother” Dream stated.

“Ah yes him” She said,continuing to tap away on her phone,“be a dear and keep an eye on him.Make sure he stays out of trouble”

“Of course” He replied,though not partially enthusiastic tone by any means.

She gives her son a kiss on the cheek,”see you soon hun,be safe alright?”

Dream soon waved his mum goodbye,watching them enter their car and drive off,he stood there for a bit,feeling the cool night breeze wash over his bones,giving a sense of refreshness--it was soothing for the short skeleton.He let out a sigh and turned heels to walk back inside,shutting the door behind him.

He was met with silence inside the house,walls were skewed with many hanging frame of his childhood,many containing photos of him----very few had Nightmare in them unless it was Dream taking the picture.

He walked down the hallway,passing by Nightmare’s room,he soon stopped in his tracks to glance at the door,cover in various edgy posters that ruins the aesthetic of the rest of the house.

Knocking on the door,he waits a minute before turning the handle and pushed the door gently to peep in a little,noticing the large form of his brother that was turned away from him.

“um...Nightmare” Dream called out,”i’m making dinner”

“Whatever” came the disgruntled from the other brother.

“Alright,i’ll let you know then it’s ready” He simply spoke,before carefully closing the door.

Once Nightmare heard the door close,he rolled over to face the ceiling,his phone firmly pressed against his chest,his ribcage deflated,exhaling air through his nose.

He lifts his phone to his face,re-reading the message that had been sent to him from a certain glitch.

_ Hey ur invited 2 Fresh’s party,don’t try anything funny K? :P _

He stared at the messaged in grimace,a small ‘tch’ erupted from his mouth before. While it was true that the 90s skeleton birthday was coming up--seemed like only yesterday he tried to throw him off the building--but that didn’t bother him,more or less it was the rest of the text that pissed him off.

‘ _ Don’t try anything funny _ ’---ha,what a laugh coming from someone like him,someone who started on the same grounds as him and now seems to act like he knows Fresh like the back of his hand,granted he was pretty sure that glitch held some  _ ‘certain feelings’  _ to his friend,not that it was his business anyway.

It was more that fact that no one seemed to believe in him,not even his brother-- he was trying dammit!...well ‘try’ was a very loose definition to say,but regardless an attempt was made.

At most he’ll just be there for the food,not like anyone wants to be near him anyway.

“That’s it,no more self loathing” He muttered to himself,getting up from his bed.

He pushed himself from the bed and swung his door open,quickly shoving his hands into his pockets as he wandered through the halls,his eyes focused on the ground,making his way to the kitchen.

Dream had just finished adding pasta into two bowls,he had just so happened to turn around only to be met with his brother.

The shorter skeleton nearly flicked the large pasta spoon out of his hand,”Ah brother,your on time,i was just about to call you”

Nightmare hummed in acknowledgement,taking the bowl from the bowl from the table before soon slowly making his way to the dining table,Dream soon joined him at the table,sitting next to the larger monster.The two ate in silence...very awkward silence.

Dream cleared his throat getting an eyeing glance from his brother,”so..i assume you also got a text from Error”

“About Fresh’s birthday?” He asked,”yeah so what of it?”

Dream twirled his fork into the sauce,”well,i was just thinking…”

“I’m going”

The smaller skeleton did a double take,”what?”

“You heard me” He snarled,”I’m going to that party whether you like it or not”

Dream seemed surprised by his brother’s answer,”-That’s great! I’m..really glad you want to come”

The taller monster huffed and looked away,”whatever”

They both continued to eat their dinners, though the atmosphere was more lively as Dream had begun to list of possible presents for the 90s skeleton,along with a few criticizing comments on those ideas by Nightmare—though some are a bit harsher than others.

But for the first time in a long time,life felt more content.

—————————

_ Next week. _

_ Next week until Fresh’s birthday. _

Error stared at his ceiling,time had really flow by hadn’t it?— seemed like only yesterday he had screamed at Fresh to go away and now here he was,getting invited to that same monster’s party.

Lately he couldn’t get his friend out of his head—maybe because he was still thinking about when the two shared their history together,a moment were they both became vulnerable around each other,it brought them closer and he had really been thinking about it.

The strange sensation shivered inside his chest—he wasn’t lying when he said that Fresh deserved everything,he really deserves it all and now Fresh’s birthday was literally around the corner which seemed like the perfect setting to show him how much he really cares about him.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his hands which startled him out of his thoughts,he took a peep at the message,the light from the phone temporarily blinded him before he blinked a few times,allowing his eyes to adjust.

_ Hey E i’m so hyped ta see ya at my birthday,hope ya have as much fun as i will! <3  _

Error help himself as his smile widen,his soul sent a flutter at the text, _ sweet asgore-- _ he loved this feeling.He held the phone close to his chest,this warm buzzing feeling in his ribcage was making him roll around his bed excitedly,he hid his face in his pillow--trying to hide his warm face.

He looked up slightly from the pillow to glance back at this phone before he soon began to type back to his 90s friend.

_ Me too,as long as you're around i’m always having fun :) _

Suddenly he realized something----he hadn’t gotten anything yet,what would he get? Well regardless of what it is, he knows Fresh would love it no matter what. But Error wanted to give him something special--something that meant alot to the glitch to show that he really cares about Fresh.

He pressed his phone against his cheek in deep thought before an idea popped into his skull.

He could...maybe..get back into knitting,it used to mean alot to him,though he hasn’t done that in years,when his dad was still around.

But his dad wasn’t around now,not around to hurt him for liking things…..

_ Fuck it _ ,he was gonna do it.

He hopped off the bed,leaving his room and walking down the hallway to reach his mum’s room. Her door was slightly opened,exposing the lights from inside the room,He knocked on the door gently.

“ _ Adelante _ ” her voice called from inside.

He peered through the door,seeing his mum on the bed,typing away on her laptop,a pen stuck on her skull for the thousands of notes scattered across her bed.

“ **H-hey mum** ” He said quietly,slipping through the door,” **i was wondering...if you still kept those knitting stuff from Aunt Falla?** ”

She glanced up,surprised,she lowers her laptop screen slightly,”i think so, _ Por qué preguntas? _ ”

Error fiddles with his thumbs,” **i was thinking...o-of making something for Fresh** ”

He swallows harshly,” **for his birthday** ”

“Awwwwww~” She cooed,”its sweet of you bello!”

Error madly blushes deep blue as he sinks into his jumper slightly.She sets aside her laptop and gets off the bed,moving to the closet---she shuffles a few things around,she then pulls out a grocery bag that was filled to the brim with wool of various colors.

“Here you go my bello!” She said cheerfully.

Error takes the bag from her arms,trying to hide his warm cheekbones,” **thanks mum** ”

He was pretty sure he didn’t need this much wool but he didn’t mind--he was probably gonna need as much wool as possible. He made his way back into his room and dumped the bag onto his bed,he hopped onto his bed,whipping out the two knitting needles from the bag. Error stared at the two sticks coming to the realization that….

_ He had completely forgotten how to knit. _

He exhaled through his nose...it was gonna be difficult,Error pulled out his phone and searched up a beginner's video---he felt kinda stupid for re-learning something but he was gonna do it.

Once the video started playing,he carefully did his best to mimic the video,every few minutes he would fumbling around with the wool and muttered curses under his breath. Time eventually passed him before he knew it and he held out his first line of knitted wool,it looked somewhat decent.

The glitch looked up suddenly and glanced around the room,for some reason he had a need to do that,to check,to make sure he was clear but then he realized.

He didn’t need to be afraid anymore,he can wholeheartedly enjoy something now without having to hide it away.

Error smiled,continuing his little craft for a bit longer.

Time passed by and it was getting quite dark,Error’s mum softly walked up to her son’s door,gently knocking the door.

“bello, _ es la hora de dormir”  _ She called,though she noticed that his door was slightly ajared,she carefully peeked through the crack.

She saw her son,watching a tutorial as he fiddled with the stick between his hands,his eyebrows were knitted in intense focus as his eyes moved back and forth between the knitting and the video. She couldn’t help but softly smile,seeing his son finally enjoy an old hobby--he seemed more happier the past few days,reminding her of when he was a lot younger---when he was just a happy child,she moved away from the door,gently closing it.

She’ll let him stay up a little longer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Happy birthday to you my best friend,my crush,my soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Fresh's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! i'm both very excited but also nervous about this new chapter! it's a very longer chapter(which is why it took so long,also school is starting up again T~T) i hope you all don't mind the length of this chapter.
> 
> this chapter killed me while writing it bc i really wanted to talk about it but i didnt want to spoil it
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Ribbons of various bright colors hung from the ceiling along with some balloons that dangled and occasionally bumped into each other,some balloons had little doodles drawn on them with a sharpie.A few more rainbow decorations dazzled the house,making it look like a unicorn was living here or something.

Fresh stood in the living room,his hands firmly on his hips—admiring the decorated room as his friends chatter mindlessly about topics to pass time,now he was waiting for one more. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly giddy and bubbly inside at the thought of Error showing up,though it was cut short pretty quickly when he heard the doorbell ring.His whole body whipped around in excitement,he dusted off his sweater with cute cupcake imprints before he dashed off to his front door,throwing his door open—arms wide open to embrace the person on the other side.Error wore a greyish-black jacket though the glitch’s soft smile was what caught Fresh’s attention.

“E! Imma glad ya made it!” his voice was filled with excitement.

Error could only chuckle as his friend’s excitement,it made his soul swell up and buzz with joy,”**glad to be here Freshy**”

Error’s and Fresh’s mum greeted each other and had a bit of a quick chit chat,leaving the two boys some time to talk as well.

“**Hey uh Fresh,I didn’t get you anything in time,sorry about that**” Error apologized,stuffing his hands into His pockets.

“_ Pfft _—who care? After all,you being here is the best gift in the world” Fresh spoke with a smile,gently booping the glitch on the nose.

Error’s nose scrunch up from the touch but he still let out a small laugh,”**heh dork,anyway, where are the rest?**”

Fresh grabbed the other monster’s hand,his thumb grazing against Error’s palm,”their all in the living room! Let’s dip!”

The glitch happily obliged to follow his friend,his grip tighten as Fresh lead him into his old fashioned living room. The rest seemed to be all here which made the glitch feel kinda embarrassed for being the last one to show up,Blue and Horror were huddled together on one end of the couch,with Blue showing the larger monster something on his phone---whatever it was Horror seemed to enjoy it as seen by his hands flapping slightly under his long sleeves.

Dust and Ink were on the other end,the hooded skeleton was gesturing something on Ink’s sketch book and seemed to be making points about Ink’s drawings while he listened,chewing on the end of his pencil.The artist looked like he walked right out of a starbucks compared to the hooded skeleton that had a jacket that went halfway his waist leaving his inner white shirt visible,sorta almost hipster--he even had a strange pink,yellow and blue striped button on it..

Killer and Dream were on the floor,the glitch guessed that Dream made some sort of joke as he could hear Killer let out a wheezy laugh.It was surprising for Error to see Dream in such casual wear,baby blue overalls and a pale yellow shirt.

And Nightmare---Nightmare was just leaning against the wall like he was some cool dude.

\--the emo-ish clothes he was wearing only proved his point.

Ripped jeans,skull shirt--_ all emo _.

“Hey ya’ll!” Fresh exclaimed,getting the attention of the other skeletons,”E here so let get dis party started!”

Dream clasped his hands together,”ah wonderful,what are we going to play?”

“Mario Kart!” Fresh answered,heading over to the TV cabinet and pulled out four wii remotes

“Mario kart?” Horror mimicked,”i’ve never played it before”

Blue booped the larger monster’s nose,his plaid shirt draped as he reached the taller monster,”Don’t worry my dear friend i’ll teach you!”

“Wait it’s only four players max” Killer pointed out.

“**Use your brain,we take turns after each round**” Error replied to the eyeless skeleton.

“Ah” He mumbled out,fiddling with the rim of his own jacket,”why didn’t i think of that..”

“Anyway i dips princess Peach” Ink called out.

“Aw...i wanted to be Peach” Dream let out a sigh,”i’ll be Daisy then”

Error managed to find some room on the couch,sitting next to Ink,he was faintly familiar with some of the characters,mainly from Fresh’s many keychains and some mild mentions by the other skeleton.

“Hey E ya wanna try?” Fresh asked,holding out the remote.

“**Eh why not?**” He replied,taking it from him.

Fresh excitingly bounced onto the couch,his goofy smile that Error adored was plastered all over his face followed by his overly—cutesy giggle that made Error’s soul flip inside his chest.

“Alrighty broskis! Let’s get this game going!” He exclaimed,pointing the remote at the TV.

The game began and Fresh did not hold back on his karting skills as he dodged and weaved like a pro—say for the few times Dream used a blue shell on him,Error kept getting his ass kicked by Ink which made the glitch he even more determined to get ahead,he found it extra satisfying when he knocked Ink off the map,getting the glitch in third place,out of the corner of his eye he could see the absolute frustration on the artist’s face,to which he found immense joy in seeing.Once the round finished,Killer,Horror,Dust and Blue began their round while Nightmare watched on,not particularly interested in playing the game. Blue did give Horror a quick rundown of the controls however the damaged monster still ended up in last place.

“This is confusing..” He mumbled out before getting a reassuring pat from Blue.

“Don’t be deter my dear friend,with enough practice—we’ll get you to fifth place in no time!” Blue said quite determined,with lil sparkles in his eyes.The bigger monster couldn’t help chuckled at Blue’s enthusiasm,his sour mood uplifted quickly.

Meanwhile Dust was playfully teasing the eyeless monster,who looked like he was about to rip the wiring of the wii remote.

“How does it feel to be red shelled fifteen times?” He said with a smirk.

Killer turned his head slightly towards the other in an unamused manner,”Don’t”

Nightmare,who was watching this unfold,standing near the frames of collectible spoons,simply rolled his eye though he found it amusing to see his brother fail at being good at something for once.

“Hey Nightmare! Wanna try?” Fresh asked,holding his remote to the larger monster.

He scoffed simply,”of course not”

“_ Ya sureeeeeeee? _” He added,wiggling the remote in his face,”i know ya wanna”

Nightmare let out a sigh of defeat before snatching the remote out of his hand,”fine,_only once_”

A few more rounds of mario kart continued until Error decided to troll everyone by choosing rainbow road----let’s just say,everyone's patience was tested. If this wasn’t Nightmare’s house he swore he would have thrown the remote at the TV.

“Okay guys,maybe we should take a little break” Ink spoke up,subtly gesturing to the fuming goop monster,”I think one more round and we’ll break some friendships”

“Well what else ya think we should play?” Fresh asked,lowering his remote.

The artist thought for a bit,”Hmmmmmmmm what about……”

Then an idea popped in his head as his eyes lit up,”How about truth or dare”

Killer sat up,now intrigued,”hell yeah let’s do it!”

“Well since you agreed---TRUTH OR DARE!” Ink exclaimed,standing up from his spot as he dramatically pointed at the other.

“Dare!” Killer retorted back.

The artist tapped his chin in thought,”i dare you…….to eat toothpaste!”

Fresh visibly cringed at that thought,”dats real nasty bruh”

Killer scoffed,”pfft i ain’t no coward,Fresh where’s ya bathroom”

The 90s skeleton sat up from his seat,”i’ll go get it bud”

He quickly left the room,only to come back holding the toothpaste in his hands,he hands it over to the eyeless monster and he popped the lid off and began to squirt the minty paste into his mouth. The best way to describe everyone’s expression was disgust and mostly cringe as Killer screwed his hollow eyes shut and swallow it all,sticking his tongue out as proof--like anyone in the room needed proof on it.

Killers handed the toothpaste to the artist,gagging slightly,”e-eat shit losers”

“Umm” he was at a loss for words,”—anyway your turn to choose”

Killer turned his attention to the hooded skeleton,a devilish smile on his face,”Dust,truth or dare?”

“Truth” Dust simply said.

“Is it true...that your sexually attracted to pans?” Killer asked with a smirk.

Dust’s expression went through the five stages of grief,his eyes when hollow for a brief moment before his eyelids lowered in annoyance and he facepalmed,letting out a groan.

“Sweet Asgore..” he groaned,”that's like the only thing I hear now”

Error seemed taken aback by that new information,”**wait, your pan?**”

Dust rubbed his temples,”yep---and Killer knows how much those stupid jokes get on my nerves”

“Guess you could say i’m….”

“don’t”

“_ Punsexual _” the eyeless skeleton gave a finger gun motion.

Dust groaned into his hands.

“Wait E,ya didn’t know he was pan?” Fresh asked,gesturing at Dust’s pin.

The glitch glanced in that direction and awkwardly shrugged,”**i just thought he like those colors…?**”

“Error” Dust called out,getting the attention of the glitch,”truth or dare”

He crossed his arms,not one to turn down a challenge,”**Dare**”

“I dare you……...to complement Fresh” He explained.

Error’s eyes shot open after hearing that,meanwhile Ink tried to hide a snort, getting an odd eye glance from Dream.

“**I’m sorry------** ** _What?_ **” He managed to choke out.

Dust raised a skele-brow,”you heard me,do it you coward”

“I don’t understand why thats a dare” Blue whispered to Dream.

“He can’t give a complement for the life of him” Ink butted into the conversation.

“**I CAN TOTALLY GIVE HIM A COMPLIMENT!**” He snapped,overhearing the three.

He turns to face his friend,staring into his glasses.Fresh wore the most tender of smiles--full of non judgement and care,the glitch found that his cheeks were getting warm slightly,remembering when he had seen Fresh’s pinkish eyes,they fitted him--perfect for him even.Every part of him was perfect,he was addicted to his hopeful and cheerful personality------what could Error complement? There were too many things to count.

“Uh E?” Fresh asked,”ya kinda takin’ a while”

Ah right,the dare,”**g-give me a minute**”

His throat went dry as he tried to swallow a hard lump,”**you...uh---**”

“**You..-h-have...eyes?**”

Fresh’s expression went blank for a brief minute before he burst out laughing,”I sure do have them E”

“Error ... that ‘s not a complement..” Dust pointed out as Error sunk into his jacket,becoming a flustered mess.

“**I-its counts!** ” Error snapped before quickly turning to Ink,” **truth or dare!**”

The game continued a few more times with Dream admitting he carried baby photos with him,showing them as proof–and embarrassing the shit out of his brother and Horror having to balance two cans of coke on his head for 3 minutes....one of the cans fell into the hollow part of his skull and Blue had to pull it out through his eye hole.Error spent most of that time trying to regain composure from earlier though every time he thought about it,it would just send him back into a flustered messed all over again,he has so many things to say about Fresh but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Fresh must’ve taken notice to it as he carefully nudged his friend slightly,getting his attention.

“Hey E ya good?” He asked gently,his usual calm tone filled with concern,”if its too much ya can leave the room if ya want”

Error shook his head,”**i-i’m fine,i promise**”

The glitch subconsciously leaned against the other,Fresh’s smile came back as he pressed his hand against Error’s spine,rubbing small circles as comfort,though he was quick to notice how..oddly lumpy his back was.

“Heya E,ya posture pretty bad” He pointed out.

The other skeleton swiftly straighten his back,”**hehe yeah,kinda slept funny last night**”

Fresh didn’t really buy it one bit but he decided to let it pass for now as his attention was brought to the artist.

“Hey birthday boy,focus” Ink spoke up.

  
  


“Hm yeah?” Fresh replied,fixing up his glasses--bringing his focus to the artist.

“Truth or dare” He asked.

The 90s skeleton tapped his chin in thought,”oh why the heck not---dare”

Something popped into Ink’s head,though Fresh wasn’t sure what but guessing by taking one glance at Dream,it didn’t look so good.Dream’s face was very much had ‘oh no’ written all over him,whatever Ink has in store for him,it wasn’t good--or worse than the toothpaste dare.Suddenly Ink had grabbed Fresh and Error by the sleeves and pulled off from the couch.

“I dare you to spend seven minutes in the closet with Error~!” He said in a sing-songy voice,before throwing them both into the closet,locking the door.

  
  


Of course Error wasn’t one to go down without a fight, as he began to bang against the door”**INK--YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I’LL MANGLE YOUR FACE TO LOOK LIKE THE WEEPING WOMAN!**”

“Error!” Fresh’s voice called out,sounding muffled,kinda like he got his head stuck in a box.

“Huh” Ink said to himself,”I didn't know he knew anything about art..”

“**WE WERE ONCE IN THE SAME ART CLASS ** ** _DIPSHIT!_ **”

“How odd..”

Fresh quickly butts,”c’mon Ink,i rather not be in the closet,I already spent half of mah childhood in it!”

“By the looks of it,your gonna be in there for seven more minutes” Dust makes a side comment.  
  


Dream looks a bit skeptical about the situation,“ummm..Ink? Is this really a good idea?”

“What? I’m just speeding up the progress” Ink comments,shrugging his shoulders,”also this is revenge from prom”

The glitch had stopped banging on the door,“**Okay maybe I deserve that….**”

“Wait what was dat first part Ink said?” The 90s skeleton added.

“Oh _ nothing~! _” He said,moving his way from the door.

Meanwhile Error dug his nails into the crack of the door,hoping to peel it open,he could just faintly peer through the cracks to see the rest chatting along,waiting for the time to finish up.At this point there was no use trying to open it as he sighed heavily sliding his back down against the door.

“It’s only seven minutes E” Fresh points out to his friend.

Error looked up tiredly at the other,”**seven ** ** _long_ ** ** minutes,mind you**”

“Well imma sure we’ll find somethin’ interestin’ here” He said taking a good look around,before spotting something in the rubble of boxes.

He pulls out one of those strange wingless bird things,”Hey! It’s mah first furby!—aw I remember gettin’ it like it was yesterday”

“**How old were you when you got it?**” Error asked as he stared at the thing.

“Man—I dunno,maybe like nine or something” he took off his glasses at he admired the old tech,his eyes glisten as they reminisce about the past.

Error’s eyes were now focused on their other’s eyes,watching his eyes gaze over the toy,making his chest beat like crazy over the adorably cute sight he was blessed with.

‘_ Ink,I want to thank you but also personally bitch slap you for doing this _’ he thought,a small chuckle erupted from him.

“**Heh reminds me of a toy I use to have** ” he mumbled slightly,getting the attention of the other,” **It was a blue bear plush with a little heart sewn onto the foot,used to belong to my grandma**”

Though his smile did frown a little,”**though my dad threw it out once he found it**”

A bit of silence Fell between the two,making the glitch squirm anxiously for kinda blurting it out without asking.

“But that won’t stop ya from finding it again,” Fresh spoke up,”or stop ya from getting a new toy ta put new memories into”

  
  


The glitch hummed,”**hm yeah**”

It fell quiet again as Fresh held out the old furby towards the other,”wanna hold it?”

“**Not like i got anything else to do**” He shrugged as he took the small fuzzy thing from Fresh,examining it in full detail.

It’s tattered fur was worn with dust,almost like it could break if Error wasn’t careful with it.The eyes of the doll were dull and glassy,slightly creeping him out,especially with the wide eyes and open mouth expression it was giving him.Error overall felt uncomfortable staring at the thing but deep down in his chest he still felt honoured that Fresh trusted him enough again with a piece of his history.

He trusted Fresh---and he was certain that fresh trusted him as well,there was something between the two that made them feel better,feel_ closer _\--it wasn’t something Error had with others---not in a long time,Fresh was the first and he didn’t understand why but he rather just indulge in this weird tingling happy feeling.

It didn’t take long for Error to gently tap the toy’s beak before it lit up to life and began to move rapidly in his hands,naturally Error yelped and almost dropped it,thankfully he didn’t because he damn well knew this--thing meant alot to his friend,so he held it far away from his body.

Fresh carefully takes the furby out of the glitch’s hands,”huh, I thought the batteries were dead” 

“**I...rather not spend any more minutes with that thing**” He said,pressing himself further against the door.

“Hate ta break it ta ya but it’s only been a minute” Fresh points out,turning off the furby.

Error groans in defeat.

Several minutes passed in an un-interesting manner,Ink leans in close to the door,noting how quiet the closet it was.

“Sure is pretty quiet in there” Ink said before he turn the door knob slightly.

“Okay you two~” He sang as he threw the door in his cheerful voice,”time to come out~!”

As the door swung open he was met with the said two skeletons but instead of what the artist was thinking,the two skeletons were facing across each other,playing their DS.

“**Can you hurry up and trade something? I want to evolve my haunter**” Error said impatiently.

“Wait E i just wanna not give ya my pokemans that i named when i was younger” He replied.

“Oh please,i’ve name my pokemons worse” Error adds.

The two suddenly went silent as they both looked up at Ink in unison,who in return just stared at them.

“**Um--** ** _rude_ **” The glitch spoke up,moving his hand on his hip.

“Where in the world did you get those?!?!” Ink exclaimed.

“**Magic**”

“We carry them around”

Ink’s posture drop in defeat as the other two sat up,Error brushed passed the artist while Fresh patted him on the shoulder in as sort of ‘_ nice try _’ way.

“By the way Ink,”Fresh spoke up,smiling,though this smile seemed serious business as it sent a shiver down Ink’s spine,”_truth or dare_”

\---------

Fresh’s mom cheerfully called that it was time the cake,the group began to move their way to the kitchen,picking their seats at the dining table,she took notice that Ink was missing and she gently tapped her son’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Dear have ya seen where Ink is?” She asked.

“Oh he’s just scrubbing marker doodles off his face” Fresh explained casually.

She blinked in confusion.”what why?” 

“Its a dare~!” Killer said cheerfully,moving past the other two,Fresh ended up getting a questioning glance from his mom.

Error sat at the table with the other,though he was sitting closest to the cake so he got a better look at the cake.It was plain white and its edges were decorated with pastel rainbows swirls and edible glitter--and of course a single purple candle placed in the middle,it was quite a pretty cake in the glitch’s opinion.

“Honestly that cake looks so good! How did you make it?” Ink’s mum asked the other woman.

Fresh’s mum casually shrugged,”ah ya know,just a few boxes of those baking kits and of course a bit of help from the kiddo himself”

“A few?” Error’s mum inquiries,her eyebrows slightly raised.

A smile curves on the older woman,”oh~ am i thinking what i am thinking?”

“Rainbow cake” Fresh’s mum adds,”though it was a first attempt but its the thought that counts”

“Imagine all that sugar though” Another voice pops in of a tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie,a lollipop is stuck between his teeth as he lets out a tongue click,”boy,my brother is definitely not gonna sleep tonight”

Soon Ink pops in and makes his way to the seat next to Error,still rubbing his cheek.

“Okay maybe a deserved that..” Ink murmured under his breath.

Fresh stands up proudly in front of his cake as his mum moves closer to the cake,holding a box of matches,”we all ready?”

With a flick of her wrist,she strikes the match and it lights up,once she lights the candle,she steps back to allow fresh to bask in his joy,of course,she whips out her phone and begins recording.Soon everyone joins in and sings,making Fresh’s smile even widen,Error watched on,quietly mumbling out the lines,though it is to be noted that he was grinning,seeing the sight of Fresh excitedly blowing out his candle and laugh heartily made Error’s soul do a little flip inside his chest.

_ Sweet Asgore _ —since when did that dumb dork get so _ cute? _

Fresh cuts the cake and pulls out the first slice,as expected,It’s was rainbow on the inside though some of the colors looked like they accidentally got into other colored batches during cooking,as the red had a bit of a ting of green in it.

“Welp,I was expecting worse” Fresh’s mum adds.

Ink’s Mum quickly butts in,”oh don’t talk down to yourself like that! It looks amazing”

“Besides it’s better than what _ mujer malvada _makes” Error’s mum commented,getting a snort from the orange hooded skeleton.

The cake was soon passed around to everyone and the room was filled with light hearted chatter,the atmosphere felt overall very relaxed.Fresh sat back onto his seat,taking a bite of his frosted covered treat,his tongue playfully stuck out as he enjoyed the sweet flavor.

“Man dis treat is da bomb! E ya totes gotta try it” He suggested to the glitch.

Error hummed as he is just about to take a bite of his cake,but before that,a soft tap on his shoulder to gain his attention,he turned around to see his mum and in her hands were a small container with a slice of cake,probably given to her by Fresh’s mum.

“Bello i have to leave for work,i’ll pick you up later okay?” She told him.

He gave her a nod in reply,”**alright mum** ”   
  


She gave him a smile before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead as she left,leaving him slightly paralyzed,he only turned his flustered face slightly to see his group stare at him,making his embarrassment even worse,it didn’t help that Ink was trying not to laugh at this---thankfully his action doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s so funny dear?” Ink’s mum asked,her voice sounding stern.

Ink immediately freezes up and stumble around with his words,”um--ah-n-nothing”

After everyone ate,it was time to open up the presents,just behind Fresh’s seat was a pile of presents,ranging it many colors and shapes,even the glitch was somewhat curious to what the others thought up.Fresh,of course,goes for the closest one on the pile,which so happened to be wrapped in a blue paper in a un-neat manner,however it was decently big,about the 90s skeleton’s arm length,Fresh unwrapped the gift easily to show off a decent range of sports equipment.

Fresh knew how gave him this,”oh Killer,I didn't know you were this eager to see me win” 

Killer lets out a snort laugh,”hah! As if! I’m just preparing you for when i kick your butt!”

The 90s skeleton lets out a small chuckle as Killer’s hollow eyes beamed with determination.He sets aside the gift and picks up a small gift that had a deep blue wrapping and a red ribbon stuck on top along with a handwritten tag from Dust.It looked quite flimsy in Fresh’s hand so it was easy to predict it was something made of fabric,despite that it looked decently wrapped.Upon opening it,Fresh pulled out a scarf that came in every color of the rainbow,Fresh’s face lit up as he held out his gift as it stretches as far as his arms could.

“Oh wowza!” He exclaimed in awe,”dis is so rad!”

“It's definitely your colors,i gotta say” Dust comments in a humorous tone.

“It sure is! I’m totes gonna wear this in the colder months” Fresh replies as he neatly folds away his scarf and moves onto the next gift despite looking super tempted to wear it already.

The next gift was from Horror,a very small red gift that fit nicely in Fresh’s hand.

“Its not much but i hope you still like it” Horror spoke up,fiddling nervously with his fingers.

“Don’t sweat it my dude” The 90s skeleton smiled brightly,”it's always the thought that counts”

He began to unwrap the small gift,as he did so,whatever was making sounds of metallic clinking together.two little keychains were unwrapped and clinked together once more,they had a holographic shine to them,one being a pikachu and the other being of a blue haired lady.

“Blue told me you liked them” Horror added as Blue gave a delightful smile,”I hope they’re alright”

His eyes lit up behind his glasses as he examines them more properly,“They’re sick my dude,though I already have a Miku keychain—but the more the merrier am I right?”

  
  


The damaged skeleton was relieved as Fresh moved onto the next gift,being from Dream,a medium size gift,wrapped in a shiny golden wrapping with a purple ribbon on the side,though he seemed quite surprised by how light it was.As he begun to unwrap it,Fresh seemed to already predict what it was as a smile as wide as ever appear across his face.

“No way!” He exclaimed in disbelief,”is dis the Neptune model from da new sailor moon doll set?!”

“A very posable one as well” Dream adds in.

“Dream catcher ya da bee’s knees!” He thanked the other.

“No need to just thank me” Dream adds,gesturing towards his brother,”My brother also pitched in as well”

Nightmare gave a slight scoff but he couldn’t help that Fresh’s focus was on him now.

“Many thanks ta you too Nightmare” Fresh adds,though Nightmare just looks away annoyed,probably somewhere in his dark cold soul he appreciates it.

Next up was Ink’s gift wrapped in different type of wrapping paper,using stickers to replace the taped bits.Fresh almost dropped it,not expecting the weight it had despite being much smaller than the previous gift.

“**Geez Ink what did you do? Give him bricks for his birthday?**” Error comments,using his elbow to prop himself up.

“Says the person who didn’t get him anything” he retorts back at the glitch.

Error didn’t seemed to response back as Fresh continued to unwrap his gift,revealing a wooden box with a leather strap to it.

Fresh looked at it in an odd manner,”It’s a box?”

“You have to open it” Ink points out.

After a bit of fumbling around with the lock,he managed to open it up,revealing a set of pastels, all shade of neon colors. Curiously he takes out one of the bright pastels and examined it closely.

“Oh these look pretty neato” He comments.

“Thought they would suit your style” Ink explains.

Error just rolled his eyes,”**sounds like your trying to get him into your art class**”

“He’s allowed to have gateways to other interests” he tries to defend himself but the glitch ain’t buying into it.

Lastly it was Blue’s gift,wrapped in the very cylinder shaped way,the minute Fresh picked it up,it seemed to be soft as it crumbled under the wrapping.

“I’m guessing it some sort of pillow?” Fresh asked,turning his attention to the small monster.

Blue had a wide smile across his face,”open it to find out”

  
  


The 90’s skeleton’s expression curl to a more thoughtful one,squishing whatever was inside the fabric before pulling the paper open.It revealed white fluff of a plushie,once Fresh managed to free it from its wrapping,it fully showed itself as a fluffy unicorn plushness with glittery rainbow mane and a golden horn.

“Oh dude!” Fresh exclaimed as he face the toy to himself to get a good look at it,”dis is so cute!”

Blue let out a giggle,”knew you would like it”

After Fresh expressed his appreciation and gratitude to everyone who had gifted him,for a bit some small conversation popped up here and there which helped boost up the already lively atmosphere but after a while it was decided that the group should move on back to the living room to compete in some more games.Fresh was the last to leave the room,from trying to set some of his gifts to the side but before he could meet with the rest of the group,he felt a slight tug against his sleeve,he glanced over to see Error,who looked away bashfully from him as a slight blush dusted across his cheeks.

“Something’s up E?” He asked the glitch,noticing the sight he was given.

“**I wanna show you something**” Error simply said,tugging him along.

The 90s skeleton complied as he was led into the hallway,Fresh curiously eyes the way the other was acting,Error seemed to be that he was double checking that they were away from the others—he didn’t look scared but rather nervous from anticipation.

“Uh E? What is it that ya wanna show me?” He asked,getting the attention from Error.

“**Ah,hold on** ” he replied,holding out his finger,” **This—uh might be abit awkward—**“

Error reaches in from under his jacket and pulls out a lavender-colored box with a blue bow on top,he hands it over to Fresh,their boney fingers grazed slightly before he pulled away,shoving his hands into his pockets.

“**I Uh,lied about not getting you a present** ” He finally explained himself,” **I just didn’t want the others to make dumb jokes cause this really means a lot to me**”

Fresh looks back at him with soften eyes,the dull light from the evening reflected at just the right angle to see his pink-ish eyes through the glasses.Fresh felt his soul tug slightly inside his chest as his eyes wandered back to the box.

Now with more curiosity,he gently tugs the snug lid off and moves some paper aside to show two fingerless gloves.Fresh takes one of them out of the box to examine more closely,it started pink at the top before going down to a dull purple and at the wrist was a rosy pink knitted flower design with little vines curling every which way.

Fresh was in awe at this craftsmanship,at _ Error’s _ craftsmanship,”E….ya made this for me?”

The glitch awkwardly rubbed his arm,”**Yeah,I did—do-do you like it?**”

Fresh glanced back down at the glove in his hand,grazing his thumb against the wool’s texture before pressing it close to his chest,a smile of pure joy spread across his face.

“I love it” He answered.

  
  


Error knew it was stupid but he couldn’t help but feel super duper giddy over it,like his soul was about to leap out of his chest—of course Fresh would like it no matter what it was,but to hear that he _ loved _ the gift,it was surely something else.The glitch couldn’t help but smile back,probably looking extra dorky.

Fresh then placed them back into the box,”I’ll quickly put dis in mah room while ya meet up with the other”

And so after that Error did,putting up his usual demeanor though his dreamy gaze definitely was noticed by some but didn’t say anything about it.Fresh finally came into the living room with the suggestion of a few more Mario games—Mario party was the first to start and it was definitely a blast for everyone,especially funny watching Killer swear like a sailor everytime he lost to Fresh during the mini games,as well as Nightmare making a side smirk whenever his brother lost at anything.

It was eventually getting quite late as the sun began to set,Killer and Dust had to head off and it was probably for the better since the eyeless skeleton looked like he was definitely gonna murder someone if he lost another round.Horror also left during that time but not before getting hugged to death by the energetic Blue,along with some strong words of positive reinforcement that left the bigger skeleton flustered,then a half an hour later it was time for Blue,Ink and the two brothers to leave as well.

Once Fresh bid the last of them farewell he closes the door,making sure the warmth doesn’t escape into the night.With that,it only left him and Error for the time being.

“Man,what a day!” Fresh exclaimed,now being exhausted as he stretched his bones out before glancing over to Error,”is ya mum gonna be running late again?”

Error was casually sitting on the couch as he tapped on his phone,”**yep by the looks of it**”

Fresh sat beside him,their arm pressing against the glitch’s,”wanna do something other that play Mario games?”

“**Yes ** ** _please_ **” as he let out an exasperated sigh.

  
  


Fresh chuckled,”alright,alright—how about a movie then?”

“**Hmm Okay,what you got?**” The glitch asked,glancing up from his phone.

Fresh happily pulled out a few DVDs as well as not surprisingly—some old VHS that still seemed intact,despite the large variations they managed to choose a movie,The iron giant.

Once it was set up and the intro of the movie began to play,Fresh flopped back onto the couch next to his friend,the movie played on as Error began to subconsciously rest his head onto their other’s shoulder.Fresh didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his arm around the glitch,his eyes still focused on the TV.Error let out a small sigh of content,feeling the flutter in his chest grow stronger.

Error enjoyed this feeling in his bones,this jittery excitement that made him feel like a hyperactive kid again,Fresh’s presence just seemed to make him feel that way—as of late he’s been seeing the other in a different light,opening up about his struggles made him feel connected to the other.He wants to help Fresh the same way he did,he wants him to genuinely happy around the glitch,he wants him to be close to him like they are now.

He closes his eyes for a brief minute,letting Fresh’s breathing be center of attention—he likes this new level of affection,_ it made him want more,to hold,to touch,to kis— _

Error’s eyes flew open as he found himself frozen in absolute terror of this new realization,his knuckles clenched together so tight his fingers might’ve broken off,his soul started to beat in a panicked manner.He felt like he was suffocating under his own swirling thoughts.

No way,it can’t _ be—he’s— _

Before he could finish that train of thought,a jarring car honk rang from outside,startling both of them as they pulled away.

“Ya think dats ya ride?” Fresh managed to ask once He caught his breath.

Error finally swallowed the lump in his throat,”**y-yeah probably**”

Indeed it was his mum already asking a bunch of questions that were definitely too much for the glitch to handle right now,when saying goodbye,he somehow felt like his whole body was forcibly trying to stop him.But he tried to keep his look,he didn’t want Fresh to worry about him,he especially didn’t want him to find out.

Finally settled into the car,Error glanced over to the window,staring longingly at Fresh’s house as the car began to move and his house disappeared out of sight.Apart of his soul was tugging at his chest,begging him to be truthful to himself.

It made sense now,he want to deny it—he really did,but deep down he knew….

  
  


_ …..that he had fallen in love with Fresh. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Oh no (i think i'm catching feelings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to come to terms with his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error in previous chapters: me gay? yeah right  
Error after chapter 13: WELL SHIT
> 
> anyway i hope everyone's doing okay during these times,i was originally planning on posting this chapter a bit later but i've decided to post this now to help make people feel better <3

Error did not sleep easy that night.

He felt dumb,super fucking dumb at how obvious it was clearly—but he wasn’t gay! He just couldn’t be! Especially now,he was certain he liked girls!

He liked girls…._ right? _

Error rolled over to stare at the ceiling,the damaged fan above him always felt like it was gonna fall top of him at any moment—but right now it feels minuscule compared to what he’s feeling right now.

He rubs his temples trying to figure out all the girls he’s known,surely he felt attracted to them right? And yet none of the ones he can think of made him feel the way that hanging around Fresh made him feel.Fresh was a constant thought,even if he wasn’t around Error still tried his damn hardest to be better to make Fresh proud of him.He felt his chest skip a beat when Fresh’s smile widen or his hand gently grazed his hand---he felt distraught when Fresh was sad and wanted to cheer him up in any way possible.

  
  


Come to think of it,he had never had a single thought about any girl he’s known but with Fresh,he wanted to make him laugh,he wanted to hold him…

He wants to _ kiss him. _

That thought alone made him roll face first into his pillow,trying to cool down his flustered cheeks,that idea alone overwhelmed him with barking paranoid thoughts.He’s never kissed a girl before,would it be the same as kissing a boy?

Of course not,no one likes it when boys kiss boys,but did Error really care what others think about him _ now? _ His group would definitely accept him regardless since there were a few that had come out.

But that still didn’t ease him much,how would Fresh react if he told him? Would he feel that same way?—or worse,would this destroy their friendship?

He did not like that thought one bit,he really didn’t want to risk it,he didn’t want to ruin relationships—speaking of which,how would his mum react?

She had been his only supportive adult figure his entire life—the only one who defended him through all the horrible shit he’s been put through.He didn’t want her to be disgusted with him.

Sweet Asgore,he felt _ fucking _ hopeless.

Parts of his mind were arguing with each other--trying to reason with the other side,he felt like he was drowning in a deep pit of his own emotions.He’ll need to talk to someone about this,not sure who but at this point anyone might do,hopefully they don’t think he’s joking or something.It sure did feel like some big joke,he had acted super homophobic and now—_ boom! _ He’s gay now.

oh the fucking_ irony _ of that.

—————————

Teens swarmed the hallways as a skeleton in yellow uniform squeezed through,trying not to suffocate from the tight space.Dream assumes there was some meeting for the younger years which probably explains why they were all crammed into one place. Didn’t really help the poor skeleton’s rib cage in the slightest.

Once he finally managed to free himself from the grips on the younger years,he quickly caught his breath before he marched onward,trying to find Ink.Thankfully the hallways were basically empty with a few students scattered about,finding Ink was definitely easy,as he was just standing near the door of the computer room like he had texted him.

Ink looked very much focused on what he was doodling that he didn’t seem to notice the shorter skeleton walking up to him,Dream reached up as he waved his hand in front of the other,snapping him out of his artistic driven thoughts.

“Hm what?” Ink randomly blurted out.

“Got stuck in the clouds again?” He asked.

Ink snorted as he closed his sketch book and placed it back into his backpack,”Yeah,I just can’t seem to get the other eye right”

“Well you’ll have all of lunch to do that,come on,let’s go before the bell rings” he added,gesturing to him to follow.

And so the two skeletons walked along the _ thankfully _ not claustrophobic halls,discussing a few class topics but one in particular popped up.

“Is everything getting prepared for prom?” Dream asked the other.

Ink had taken out another notebook,though it was more smaller than his usual books,using the end of his pencil to guide him,he began to list out a few things,”Foods being prepared right on time,pamphlets are beginning to be printed and hang though we’re still having lighting issues as far as I’m aware”

“Those technicians better know what they’re doing,you know what happened last time” Dream sighed.

“Yeah,poor Chara was in a coma for weeks” Ink commented,wiggling his pen around absentmindedly, ”let's hope that doesn’t happen again—wait do you hear something?”

Dream stopped dead in his tracked,pausing himself to hear what the artist meant,indeed he heard something—something banging against the lockers.both skeletons looked at each other oddly—at first they thought it was just some students slamming their lockers but the noise seemed too repetitive to be that.

“Should we go check it out?” Ink asked,unsure of what might be possibly causing that.

“Probably best that we did” Dream reassured.

Both of them now followed the trail of the clanging locker noise,they soon reached a turn of a corner and spotted Error,on a closer inspection his face a firmly planted into one of the locker,by both Dream and Ink’s guess,Error probably having some issues,this was definitely odd since Error seemed pretty alright during Fresh’s birthday.

Dream was the first to finally make a move,making his way to the glitch,Ink followed promptly after--a bit more cautiously however.

“Um Error?” Dream asked,getting a slight groan in response to show that he was listening,”are you alright?”

“**I think I’m gay**” He blurted out,knowing it probably be better to just rip that band-aid right off.

Dream was taken aback by that response and blinked in surprise,not sure how to react to being told that so upfront.

“Knew It,Dust owes me five bucks” Ink interrupts,with an almost smug expression.

“Ink!” The shorter skeleton snapped before quickly returning to his regular posture,facing back at Error,”Well,this is certainly a surprise to say the least”

“**Ditto**” Error muttered,his face still planted into the locker.

“But we’re all here to support you in any way” He quickly reaffirms.

“**Any way..?** ” Error repeats,getting an approval hum from the other,” **what do**

**You do when you're in love with your best friend?**”

“Oh...I’m beginning to see now” Ink spoke up,”fallen in love with Fresh I assume?”

“** _Yessssss_ ** ” he groaned as he turned to face them both before sliding down to the floor,” **I don’t know what to do**”

Dream tried to go for the more sympathetic route,Fresh seemed so good doing this stuff,”it must be pretty hard coming to terms with that,having you told anyone else about this?”

“**Nope**” Error sighs.

“Not even your mum?”

Another head shake from the glitch.

“**I don’t know how she’ll react to that,what do I even say?**” Error began to blurt out more things.

“Well the best answer I can give you is to come out when you are certain the situation is safe” Dream thought out loud,”you don’t need to come out if you feel your not ready”

It seemed to have worked and ease the glitch,though he still seemed a bit lost in his thoughts,”**what about Fresh?—** ** _how would he react if I told him how I felt?_ ** **–what if he doesn’t feel the same way?–** ** _what if he’s disgusted by me?_ ** **!—what if I end up ruining our friendship?!?—** ** _what if_ **”

“Okay okay,you need to cool it right now Error” Ink butts in,in quite a serious tone,surprisingly getting the attention of both Error and Dream, ”this is Fresh we’re talking about—the kid who got beaten the shit of him and still managed to befriend those kids like you,he’s an absolute mad lad”

Ink soon begins on his ramble,”and honestly I respect that,so what if he didn’t feel the same way? He’ll still want to hang out with

You,maybe the next few days after that might be awkward but he’ll still be your best friend”

That….that seemed to have work,he seemed to look a little bit more reassured now,funny how that support came from someone who he used to have a rivalry with.Error managed to pull himself from off the ground,finally meeting eye level with the two.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his skull,glancing away for a brief moment,”**heh..I guess I was slightly overreacting a bit but—Uh thanks**”

“Only a little bit” Ink commented in a joking manner,even getting a small chuckle from the glitch himself.

“**But um,it’s still a lot to think about**” he mutters that part out.

“It’s understandable Error” Dream reassured the other,”we’re here if you need to talk about anything”

Error really did appreciate hearing that but before he could say anything,the bell rang giving all three skeletons quite the wake up call.

“Oh Geez we’re gonna be late” Ink spoke up,”come on Dream or we’ll get one hell of a lecture from Mx levil”

Dream nodded in agreement before turning to Error,”we’ll see you at lunch!”

He replied with a nod,waving the others a goodbye.Even though his thoughts were traced with doubt and worry it felt much more bearable now with those two willing to help.However he did need some more time to think—to put it much better,to think clearly instead of lingering in troubled thoughts.

He definitely had no idea what the future will now hold but one thing he at least knew that he was heading in the right direction.


	15. Rub it in why don't ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finds it hard to keep his emotions in check

Error stared intensely at the poster from across the cafeteria,Hanging from pin—surrounded by other posters worn from time itself,as well as notes from other students calling each other gay or just scribbles of dicks.

  
  


What laid ahead of the glitch was a freshly printed poster,the words  _ ‘Prom night’ _ shaking him to the very core—the piece of paper was mocking him almost as if life itself was trying to rub it in—to  _ laugh _ at him for this misfortune for falling in love with his best friend.

_ Speaking of which, _

“Eyyy E!” Fresh greeted by sliding up to the other with a tight hug,sending poor Error’s souls to beat like crazy,”watcha starin’ at?”

“Probably that prom poster I made” Ink says quite proudly.

Dream cleared his throat,getting the attention of the others,”I helped as well,since Ink thought using comic sans was a good idea”

“Well I thought it was  _ sans _ —sational” The artist quipped with a smug-looking smirk.

“If Blue was here he would’ve kicked you into the nearest river”

“If Killer was here,he would’ve laughed his ass off” Ink retorts back to the shorter skeleton in a matter of fact tone.

  
  


However during all of this,Fresh took notice of how quiet the glitch was being,he carefully wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder,seemingly snapping Error from whatever thought he had—soon noticing the deep blue blush that spread on his cheeks as he made eye contact with him.

“Ya good E? Ya seem a bit down in the dumps” Fresh quietly asked.

Error immediately straighten himself up,” **I-I’m fine!—just feeling abit hot right now** ”

Fresh didn’t seem all to convinced but he let it slide for now,”Alright,just make sure ya hydrated if ya feelin’ dat way”

“ **Yes mom** ” Error replies to appear as normal as possible,getting an eye roll from the 90s skeleton.

“ _ Dork _ ” He retorts back,playfully shoving the other.

Soon Blue,alongside him was Horror and they both joined the table,changing the subject once more—to Error’s relief.

“Greetings everyone!” Blue exclaimed,plopping down next to Dream,with Horror following behind the shorter skeleton.

“Guess what we made” Horror added in his usual manner.

Blue excitedly placed his container down on the table,”Chilaquiles!”

“ **Chilaquiles huh?** ” Error chips in,trying to lean against the table in a casual manner,” **haven’t had those in a while** ”

Ink offhandedly comments to Dream,”I’m surprised the school had the funds for this”

Horror glances at his container and its contents,”i honestly have no idea what it really is.Seems to be just like a salsa dip”

Error makes a so-so gesture with his hand,” **I mean i get your point,but its ** ** _way _ ** **better than any store bought salsa dip.** ” 

The glitch as desperately trying to focus on the conversation at hand--but it became so hard to do,especially since Fresh’s arm was around his shoulder still---it was distracting,way _ too _ distracting to handle as he could feel fresh’s body warmth seep into his clothes,causing a shiver to tingle up his spine.

His mind flashes to Fresh’s birthday,how it was clearly late at night since the TV’s light bounced off the 90’s skeleton’s ivory bones,his usual smile was softened and relaxed---he looked so calm, _ so perfect,so beautiful _ .The movie from the TV was simply noise to the glance as the glitch was more focus at Fresh,he remembered how huggable he was.How easily he could’ve wrapped his arms around Fresh’s waist,how easily he could’ve kiss----

The ringing of the bell was quick to startle the shit out of the glitch,his soul was racing madly after his lingering thoughts.His throat felt dry as he tried to shake those thoughts out--Error must’ve dozed off way longer than he had thought.

To Error’s relief,the 90’s skeleton did eventually let go of him,getting ready for class,he swore he might’ve died right on the spot if Fresh held him like that for any longer. Everyone began to stand and pack and he followed their step though as he stood as he did,his legs felt like complete jelly and he almost fell over from his seat though he quickly tried to act normal and brush it off.

Everyone else had bid their goodbyes and headed off to class however Fresh stalled behind,gently placing his hand on the glitch’s shoulder,one worried glance from his best friend was enough to send his soul back into a panic.

“E,are ya really sure you're okay?” He asked,his voice filled with concern.

Error tried to make his tenseness less obvious,” **i-i’m fine--i promise,i just need a drink--i think** ”

It seemed to work with Fresh as he did let go of him,a soft concerned smile on his face before he waved farewell to the glitch.As soon as the other was out of his sight,he collapsed onto the seating again,letting go of his breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

Boy,he needs a big _ fucking _ drink.

~

Fresh mindlessly mash the space bar of his laptop,absentmindedly watching the black line go further and further away from the words.

“Is everything alright Fresh?” Blue asked,taking off his headphones.

Fresh curved his mouth to a nervous expression,”it’s Error,somethin’ bothering him”

Aside from murmurs from other kids,the class felt too quiet for his loud thoughts,Error made it clear that he deeply cared for him so it would be fair that he cared for the glitch back and him looking like he was about to pass out from a panic attack was definitely shaking up Fresh’s worried nerves.

He still remembers that day where he told Error about his past,the vivid tenderness of the glitch’s hug felt all too real,hearing his voice quiver and shake as he spoke really hit him home.Reminding him that people will still love him despite the past he’s not proud of.

“Have you tried asking him?” The other replied,snapping the Fresh back into reality 

Fresh deletes all that blank space off his document,“I’ve tried but he seemed ta brush it off” 

Blue taps his finger onto his chin in thought,Error had seemed completely fine during Fresh’s birthday and yet Blue feels like he’s missing something,then he remembers that before class Ink had told him---

Oh. _ that. _

Yeah,he was in no position to tell him that otherwise he was betraying Error’s trust.Besides it was better for the glitch to tell him that,judging from Ink told him,Error seemed a bit freaked out after his realization,Blue doesn’t blame him---it can be scary and it might take Error some time to adjust to this,the best he can do for the time being is just being supportive and respectful of the glitch’s decisions 

“Maybe..” His voice drifted off,trying not to let his facial expression give it away,”just try asking him again? He could’ve felt too stress to tell you--crowds and stuff”

Fresh paused slightly,fixing up his glasses,nervousness was still written all over his face but it still felt more intacted,”ya know..ya might be right,i’ll think about it”

Blue just hoped he said the right thing without giving away too much information,a small sigh escaped his lips as he put his headphones back on and blasted some music out of it.

“Blue,i can hear your heavy metal all away from here”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Time will soon tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things began to internally buildup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! another chapter! hope you all like it ^^

Error was definitely sure that the universe was trying to drop the pretty intense hints right about now…

A bunch of prom posters were plastered on school walls,seemed like everywhere he looked,it was seemly shoved into his face,it also didn’t help his shaken up bones when he glanced over at Fresh,feeling a wave of emotions rush over his body.Error tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible but the slightest flush of his cheeks were most likely giving it away.

“They really be Lettin’ ya know” Fresh offhandedly comments with Error nodding in agreement.

Fresh looks over to the glitch,despite wearing glasses Error could faintly see the 90s skeleton’s curious gaze,”ya got any cute girls in mind ya bring?”

Error immediately flustered up,hunching his shoulders,” **n-no,there’s no one in mind** ”

_ No one except you. _

In response he playfully shoves the glitch,smirking,”aw there’s is a girl ain’t there~”

Only worsening his blush,Error could only retaliate by shoving him over though it didn’t stop a dorky smile from getting into his face.

“ **Oh my god,quit it you dork** ” Error replies as he gains some composure.

Between the playful teasing the two skeletons didn’t hear the familiar sound of footsteps coming from behind them.

“Glad to see you too discussing the night”

Fresh nearly gave himself a soul attack as he whipped around to see Dream,on the other hand Error reacted more bashfully as he slithered slightly into his jacket.

“Ah—Dream again? Dis gotta be the third time brah!” Fresh was quick to scold but soon went quiet when he saw the state the short skeleton was in.

His jacket was uneven and crinkled in some areas,his tie seemed sloppily put together and overall his expression seemed exhausted—he really didn’t even look like he was even awake right now as his gaze seemed to be drifting elsewhere.

Dream yawns,”with everything going on,I’m surprised the date hasn’t been pushed back”

“Dream catcher? Ya ain’t lookin’ so slick” Fresh expresses,only to get a slow double take in response.

Error decides to adds himself into the conversation,” **What Fresh is saying is that you look like shit** ”

The 90s skeleton mutters ‘close enough’ while Dream lets out another yawn,” _ Ah right _ —apologises Fresh,Just preparing for prom has really taken a lot out of me”

Fresh scratches his skull under his hat,”can’t ya get Ink ya help?”

“Ink’s got his hands full too at the moment” Dream replies,rubbing his head in response,”everyone’s pretty busy”

“Maybe we can help?” Fresh suggested.

However the other skeleton declined his offer,shaking his head,”I appreciate it but I can handle this,you two have to go to class anyway—speaking of which..I swear I had something important I had to do for one of them..”

Then as if a light bulb has appeared on his head,his eyes widen in horror,”oh stars! I have a test today!”

He immediately bolts off to... _ somewhere _ ,probably the library rushing a goodbye to the other two before he disappeared into the crowd of students that had slowly formed,leaving them be.A quick glance to each other was enough to get each other’s thoughts across.

“ **Well..** ” Error spoke up,” **I guess we should head to class then** ”

“Yeah” Fresh says offhandedly,clicking his tongue as he tugged the straps of his backpack.

The two bid each other a farewell before heading off to each other own way.Fresh thankfully made it to class without much hassle,as he made his way to his seat—Blue was there to greet him with his usual cheery attitude,he plopped himself onto his seat,setting aside his bag as numerous jingles clunk together.

“Have you seen the prom poster lately” Blue inquires about only for Fresh to roll his eyes from under his glasses.

“Really? I hadn’t known” Fresh said,sarcasm in his voice as he smirked getting an eye roll from the other.

“Okay okay,not exactly the best topic but really—they’re  _ really _ trying to promote it” the smaller skeleton explains,”its kinda crazy”

Fresh plops a stack of his books onto his desk,agreeing with his statement,”my old school use ta have prom,but it was always a footnote in the school newspapers”

The other tilts his head curiously,”oh? Did you ever go?”

“Yeah but I didn’t bring a bae to it” He adds.

“Why’s that?”

“Got scared ta talk to cute boys” was basically Fresh’s answer.

Blue nudges the end of his pencil against his cheek bone,”well have you planned on bringing anyone this year?”

Fresh seemed to take a second to reply,however when he did–he was cut off by the teacher coming into the classroom and quieting down everyone.Blue couldn’t help but feel curious on the matter since Fresh dropped it pretty quickly,already having his textbooks open,he did wonder what or who he was gonna say but it did worry him abit if Error found out.

Though maybe it was Error he was talking about? _ Who knows?  _ Only time will tell.

~~~~~

“Okay I’m certain he’s fucking dead”

Since Error had no class during this time he thought, why not hang around his old bookworm pal Dust,granted the hooded skeleton seemed to oblige though the glitch could tell that he secretly wished he could read alone.

Dust always had a passion for books,Error knew that before the rest of the old crew did and granted he did understand why he rid it away for so long,he kept that secret tight to the other’s relief.He always remember how Dust would sneak off from the group at certain times of the day to just really a good book….or seven.

Error understood why it was like to hide away your passion in fear of being disregarded...or  _ worse _ .

Though this doesn’t help both Error’s or Dust’s situation,the two just stood there,looking over the unconscious body of Dream,his body shaking with each snore—it seemed like the minute he opened the book he just passed out,Error wouldn’t blame him because who in the world enjoys Slaughterhouse 5?

Dust sets his stack of what Error assumes to be around 20 books,he extended a finger out and poked the sleeping skeleton,though Dream didn’t budge in the slightest.Only muttering some nonsense through his dribbling.

“Well,he’s breathing,” Dust adds as he stood properly,”most likely in a coma”

“ **Well it’s time for him to wake up from it** ” Error replies sternly,taking the book from Dream’s arms and yanking it out,causing the skeleton’s head to collide with the table.

He promptly shot up in bewilderment,”huh—wa”

After rubbing his eyes furiously for a brief minute,he glances up once more to get a good look at the other two staring at him.

“O–oh Hey” Dream tiredly greets them,”Did I miss anything..?”

“Most likely your next class” Dust puts it bluntly.

Dream does a double take,his eyes widen to focus,”huh? What time is it?”

“ **One—twenty eight** ” 

“One—twenty eight?!?” Dream immediately shoots up from his seat,almost frantically shoving at his books away into his bag,”I’m gonna be soo late!”

Once he had successfully cramped his entire education in his bag he dashed off,”I’ll see you guys soon!”

Both Error and Dust stared in utter lost for words.That is until Dust spoke up.

“Well,these books ain’t reading themselves” he sat on his seat,taking a book from the pile and flipping to some page.

Error also begrudgingly takes his seat,”atleast check if there’s no drool..,”

That seemed to get a chuckle out of the other monster as the glitch leaned onto the table,giving an unamused look at the hooded monster.While Error had no interest in reading,it did feel abit awkward not having some to mess around with in his hands as his fingers impatiently tapped onto the table.

“Bored already? Perhaps it’s time you finally—” Dust inquires taking a glance at the glitch only to see that Error was playing on his DS,”read a book….”

“ **Heh,I’m not reading that stuff** ” He spoke,his eyes glued to his device.

Dust simply rolls his eyes,“Learning psychology is good for understanding people,like understanding a certain  _ glitch’s _ feelings” 

He pauses his game and glances up from it,” **What—do you mean?** ”

“Well you are the reason I lost money” the other skeleton adds,flicking to the next page.

“ **Oh So You now know I’m gay** ” Error puts it bluntly getting a hum of agreement from Dust.

He flicks to another page,“Of course,how else would I lose the money to Ink?” 

Error huffs slightly,” **Well,there goes that surprise..** ”

“There’s no need to feel ashamed,frankly I’m surprised about how much you’ve opened up about it,I just assume you’d quietly brood about it until you explode” Dust replies.

“ **Wow I’m really feeling the love and support** ”

“Shut up,you know what I mean,” Dust snaps back at him,”I mean at least you recognize that you like boys”

“ **Don’t you like any boys here?** ” Error asks.

Dust doesn’t respond.

“ **Dust?** ”

No response,he’s trying to hide his face in the book.

“ **Its complicated?** ”

“Yes”

“ **Well that’s all you had to say** ” he grumbles under his breath as he leaned against his chair.

He doesn’t say much on the matter as he opens the book once more and skims over the pages to find his spot,Error just stared absentmindedly up at the ceiling,deep in thought,the library seemed to grow ever so quiet that is until Error spoke.

“ **Do you think Nightmare has changed at all?** ” It was a quick change of subject but nevertheless he did persist in his mind,mostly an afterthought,Error kinda wonders what he’s been doing all this time.

The hooded monster’s shoulders slumped to that question,his gaze was still at the book but not at the words themselves,a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

“Can’t say for certain,there seems to be an underlying issue with him” He speaks in a softer manner.

“ **Probably between him and his brother** ” Error adds on,” **they always seemed to never really stick** ”

Though Error stretches his arms out,” **though what can I say? I’m an only child** ”

Dust hums in response though he doesn’t seem to into that idea,what thought he had was simply pushed aside for the time being as he flicked through his book.

Only time will tell.

~~~~~

After a long and difficult battle with the swarm of kids rushing through tiny halls,Error manages to break away from teen traffic into the more quieter areas—and just when he thought he wasn’t gonna deal with anymore drama or emotional baggage,he spots the familiar clothing of Dream’s jacket and headwear.On closer inspection he could see that Dream was hunched over on the stairs,his hands hiding his face as his body slumped forward.

It seemed like today was not Dream’s day.

And it must be,considering that most likely than not that Error has to go comfort him—and the one thing that the glitch is not good at is emotional comfort.

Still,some effort is good effort,shaking off the weary feeling inside his bones and approached said skeleton,granted he did pause a few feet away from him,wondering if Dream would notice him or if it would be a good time to turn back from him.Error quickly shook that thought out of his skull,he should be better than this! Dream was there when he had an issue so he should do the same!

“ **Down in the dumps there Dream catcher?** ” Yep,totally great way to put it.

“Oh Error...everything is unfathomable,terrible even!” Dream spoke up,looking up at the glitch.

“ **Do you want….to talk about it?** ” Error asked in an unsure manner,shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

“It’s my test I had today,I was so wrapped up in this prom project that I forgot to study” Dream explains as he holds up a piece of paper,”and I did poorly”

He takes the paper from the other’s hand,examining its contents,” **c’mon Dream it can’t be that bad—** “

Error’s expression was quick to change from worry to unamused in a few seconds flat,he was sort of expecting a C+ at best but it was more than that,in fact.Dream had only one question wrong.

So overall he got an A.

Error looked back at the other in utter loss for words for what he’s seeing,he really didn’t want to judge him but deep down he could only ask why in the world was Dream so worked up about this.The best Error had ever gotten was a D+.

“ **Dream..it’s not that bad** ” he knew he was poorly wording it but that the only thing his mind was thinking.

“Error! It’s terrible! My life is on the line!” Dream exclaimes by grabbing the glitch by the jacket.

“ **I hate to put it so bluntly but you're overreacting to this!** ” Error retorted as he desperately tried to free himself from the other’s grip.

After a bit of struggling,he manages to get himself free from Dream,” **so what if you make a single mistake? Big whoop!—sometimes failing is a good way to help you succeed!** ”

The other monster pauses for a bit,staring at the glitch,his eyes full of realisation. He pulls away from Error as he glances down at his gloved hands.

“I mean...I _ guess  _ you’re right” He did seem all too convinced by Error.

Though Error didn’t seem to take notice at the other’s tone,“ **See? It’s not the end of the world,just try again and you’ll get better** ”

Dream nodded with hesitation,giving him a small weary smile—it seemed to have worked as Error playfully slapped him on the back with a grin,though it felt like all his bones just instantly turned to dust.

“ **There,you good now? No more emotional character development for the time being?** ” Error said in a joking manner.

Dream shakes his head,”no,I think I’m good now—thanks for listening to me”

“ **Just doing my job as a friend** ” He responds back,throwing his arms over his head before heading off.

As Error left Dream’s view,his small smile faltered to a sigh as he wearily glances over to his sheet,the red ink scribble into a cross burning itself into the center of his mind,it was mocking him—reminding him of how he should have been better and now he was gonna pay the price of it but really it no longer matters what Error thinks.

More or less,how will his parents react?

~~~

Dark clouds looked over the school as droplets of rain poured from the misty sky,leaving the earth thoroughly soaked as puddles that reflected the sky began to form.Umbrellas popped up the minute kiss exited the building,often in group to protect each other or their friends who don’t have one.

Error simply stood under the school’s shade—watching the water drip down its support beams before slowly returning to the earth itself,as much as a nuisance the weather was to the glitch,he did find some solitude with it. Especially with everything going on,it helped to put it into words; ‘wash’ his problems away,even for a short while.

Error stuck out his hand to feel the cold palpitations of water hitting his bones,seeping in between his fingers as he spoke to no one in particular,” **huh,the weathers pretty bad today** ”

He removes one strap of his bag from his shoulder and rummages in it,pulling out his bright pink umbrella,even if how dirty his bag could get the umbrella was as bright as ever. He opened it up and began to move,hearing the thumping above him in a rhythmic tone.

The air was surprisingly cold,giving him uncomfortable tingly sensations all over his exposed parts of him,granted it's not like he could predict this sort of thing.Regardless be trekked his way past the school gates to be greeted with the misty streets that could barely be illuminated by the streetlights or cars that whizzed by.

The weather brought back memories,those of which he had to admit he was embarrassed about and yet,it was the time he truly grew as a person.Falling into a ditch and breaking his leg was definitely not the best thing that’s happened to him but it only made him understand Fresh more—as well as wanting to be with him more.

He could definitely feel his cheeks warm up against the cold weather—Error was always thinking about the other and for the first time he..doesn’t feel too bad about it,granted not enough to proclaim his love for the 90s skeleton but he was feeling pretty proud for his first internal baby steps and another thing was something that had been on his mind...or rather in his face was prom.

He really wanted to ask Fresh out to prom.

He wasn’t sure if he could do it nor,is he certain of the outcome but disregarding that—the idea of being on the dance floor,holding Fresh’s hand as the music blared around them sent him into a jittery excitement.

Car lights shining at him snapped the glitch out of his thoughts as his mom’s car rolled up to him,he pulled his umbrella down and hopped into the front seat,Error put his seatbelt on and turned to greet his mom and she did the same.Error mentioned some stuff that happened during the day and she listen in,her eyes always focused on the road,few times she gave her bit unless she was swearing in her tongue by a sudden speeding car passing them—even so the atmosphere was alright,it felt normal even if nothing in the family was considered normal it just felt... _ okay _ .

Everything was going to be okay.


	17. Bone brother's bitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Dream and Nightmare.it all comes crashing down in one single night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys didn't mind me disappearing for a bit ^^' took a bit of a mental health break but i'm eager to show this chapter bc we getting some good character development :) 
> 
> enjoy!

Nightmare knew how dinner time usually was—it never surprises him anymore.

His family rarely eat together and even so,there was never enough for him so of course Dream,being the ever so  _ ‘lovely’ _ brother would spilt his portion with him or make him something while their parents worked—or should he say  _ ‘Dream’s parents’ _ considering how much they forget or disregard him,almost as if he didn’t even exist.

On some days,he felt like a complete stranger in his own home.

This night was no different,Nightmare was in another room reading a book lazily on the couch,his mum was in the kitchen making dinner—well only for her and his brother since their dad left earlier in the day and clearly Nightmare doesn’t exist!

However his brooding thought came to a halt when he heard something like paper harshly being slapped down which came from the kitchen.

“I honestly can’t  _ believe _ this—!”

Recognising that voice as his mum though he wouldn’t lie at how terrified he was when he heard him,nearly making the large monster fall off the couch because that was probably the first time he’s ever heard her like that.Quickly composing himself,he shifted himself from his seat and made his way to the kitchen,hearing more of the conversation as he drew closer.

“Mum please,I—I can explain” he heard his brother’s voice,pleading with the adult–his voice sounded so desperate it was so odd for Nightmare to hear that from him.

“Oh _ can you? _ ” She spoke in a harsh skeptical tone,”can you really explain how you managed to screw up this bad?!”

Nightmare peered into the kitchen,the saturated fluorescent light made the two people in the kitchen stand out against its monochromatic tiles.Dream had his shoulders hunched as he shook like a leaf while his mum continued on her rambling rampage of guilt tripping.

“Please mum— I just made one mistake on the test” He tried to testify.

She was quick to snap back at him,“_One mistake?!_—Do you want to spend the rest of your life flipping burgers?!”

Even Nightmare flinched back when her voice hit the high note,still noting how much Dream is literally trembling.A part of his soul twisted in his ribcage—the way his brother shriveled under her gaze,barely keeping himself together,it reminded him too much of himself.

“I’ll have to tell your father about this” she spoke with an annoyed sigh in her voice.

“No!--don’t p-please!” He begs and boy,his voice sounds so fragile and desperate. 

This wasn’t about how he felt anymore,Nightmare needed to step in.

“How about you back off!” He snaps,getting both the attention of Dream and his mum.

Nightmare practically looked over his brother all the while he glared at her within eye level,the death stare she was giving him made him only more angrier at the situation.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” She shouted at her taller son,even though it caused Dream to flinch,desperately trying to keep his rapid breathing as quiet as possible.

“That’s funny coming from you! Talking shit about him over something as stupid as a grade!” His anger was practically boiling inside of him and yet he gently pushed his brother off to the side just in case.

The veins would probably be bursting right now as she retorted back,”grades are everything! Unlike to you—you disgrace of a son! You have to be perfect at everything or you might as well be dead!”

“Well you sure as hell are not perfect enough to remember my name _do you?_” He finally snaps,bearing teeth and all.

That’s where she steps back,still glaring at him but almost stuck in her own thoughts,the atmosphere is deathly tense—almost suffocating as Dream carefully peeps over from behind his brother,shaking from all the possible outcomes,knowing this won’t end well.

“Come on Mum, _ what’s my name? _ ” Nightmare asks in a much condescending tone.

She was basically seething in anger,her vicious eyes burning holes into his head and yet he remained firm in his spot,simply because he refuses to let her continue her train of guilt trip.

“That’s It!” She shouts as she pushes Nightmare out of her path,to which he instinctively holds out his arm to protect his brother,”I can’t deal with you two spoiled brats! I’m heading off to work—you’ll be cooking dinner for yourselves!”

Nightmare didn’t even get the chance to process the entire situation that is until he heard the front door slam shut.He quickly books it to the front door and throws it open only to be greeted by the dark streets and flickering lamp posts and yet the bubbling anger inside him did not ease.

“Yeah you better run you greedy  _ bitch! _ ” He shouts into the Night,relieving himself from his pent up anger.

He stays there for a bit,seeing the unmoving nature of the night,it’s cold wind tingling his face.Eventually he closes the door to not let the warm air escape and stumbles a bit back into the kitchen as all his adrenaline has completely run out.

“God she’s such a bitch” he mumbles to himself before glancing over to his brother only to feel uneasy seeing that his brother had not moved from his spot,”Uh...Dream?”

As if he was freed from a spell,Dream collapses to his knees and has a complete breakdown,his body trembling at each sob and crying choke,sharply inhaling before releasing more wails.Nightmare rushes to his side,carefully cupping his shoulders.

“Nightmare—I’m,I’m so sorry!” He manages to sob out as streams of tears ran down his cheeks,”you were never meant—to,to see that!”

This confirms a part of his suspicion,all this time,behind his stupidly cheerful smile and empathetic nature was a child who suffered at the wrath of his parents—a child who was forced to grow up,a child who would rather accept death than make one single mistake.All the while he assumed how loved his brother truly was,Dream was _suffering_ from these impossible high standards and Nightmare was too blinded by his own anger to see it.

This led to another problem,the larger monster wasn’t sure how to deal with this,other than to let Dream lean against him for support,his body shaking at every hiccup and sob he tried to restrain.Nightmare had to find the strength in his cold dead soul that he had lost years ago.

He wrapped his arms around his brother with a tight squeeze,”no,I’m glad I did,I’m sorry”

  
  


This feels weird on Nightmare’s part,is this what being nice feels like? Is this what change truly feels like? If so then,he didn’t mind it.

Dream’s sobbing came flooding back as he wholeheartedly accepted his embrace and the two stayed there for a while until Dream pulled himself together a bit.

Wiping away his tears,he clears his throat,”S-sorry,I—i–“

Nightmare quickly cuts in,”Don’t be,lets just...get through this together”

That seemed to get a weak smile from his brother,Nightmare stood up while helping Dream back up in shaky legs–granted a part of Nightmare was certain that he would fall again,that is until he got a good whiff of him.

“Dream? When was the last time you showered?” He asked.

“Uhh a few days ago? I guess I've been so busy that I forgot” Dream admits,looking off to the side.

“You should really take a shower” he replied.

“But what about dinner?” Dream responded,however his voice drifted off as the two monsters glanced at the pot still boiling on the stove,his voice now more quiet,”I should probably make it”

“No you are not,” Nightmare orders sternly,”get your butt in the shower,I’ll order pizza–how does that sound?”

“Nothing makes me feel less like garbage than eating garbage food” Dream clearly being sarcastic but overall agreeing to the idea,”Classic pepperoni is fine with me”

He headed off to the bathroom,his knees still quaking and causing him to stumble around on the way out.

Now that it was Nightmare all alone in the kitchen,the fluorescent lights buzzing mindlessly,he lets out a deep sigh as he rubs his temples,his adrenaline crashing hard that he didn’t realize he had been crying as well,only when he notice the murky black droplets on the floor tiles had it really hit him of how tense this whole situation had been–and  _ sweet Asgore _ his brother had to deal with all that.

The sound of water running snapped him out of his thoughts,realizing that the stove was still on and honestly? He felt as if gravity just got x10 heavier as he had to forcefully drag himself to turn it off,not even bothering to check what was in the pot as the thought of it made his stomach churn.Now came the next part of dragging himself to the nearest phone and ordering the pizza.

  
  


Once Dream got out of the shower and put in a set of clean pyjamas,he made his way,just passing the front door only to hear it shut,a sudden icy chill ran down his spine thinking it was his mom but thankfully he turned the corner to just see his brother holding a few boxes of pizza.The two shared exchanges with each other but neither said a word,Nightmare gestures his brother to the living room before setting the boxes down on the cardboard table.

Opening the tops to reveal some delicious pizza,Nightmare takes a slice and flops onto the couch,allowing him to stretch out his body all the while Dream takes the other end and quietly eats up his slice.The Tv buzzed whatever late night show it hosted but it was clearer than ever that neither brother was paying the slightest attention to it,as Nightmare finished his slice he glanced over to his brother,seeing the other jiggle his leg anxiously.

It was clear that— _ this _ ,was only making the atmosphere worse and Nightmare couldn’t deal with this any longer.They both needed to talk about it,no matter how painful it was gonna be.

“Dream” He spoke up once he sat up properly,getting the attention of his brother,”i want to.._apologize_”

He lowered the pizza slice from his face,“For..what?” 

“For…” words tighten in his throat,wanting to express them and yet his body clamped up as he gripping tightly his own jeans,”\--not being a better brother”

Dream’s eyes quickly shifted up to Nightmare’s gaze,though the larger monster turns away as he lets out a deep sigh,his eyes gazing at his knees.The air felt stagnant as neither of them spoke a single word.

Eventually Nightmare takes a deep breath in and explains,”I was angry for being treated like fucking shit,for being ignored--like i didn’t fucking exist, _ it hurts _ ,it hurt so much that it felt like reality wasn’t real--like a was in a coma that i couldn’t wake up from”

His fists curl up tightly,”you saw how she reacted,i’m so forgotten in this family that she doesn’t even remember my _ fucking _ name”

An ache grew in his chest as memories flashed before his eyes,memories of neglect,memories of hiding in his room crying his eyes out,wishing he could be whisked away to a better family.During these brief pauses of Nightmare’s explanation,Dream wanted to reach out to comfort the larger monster and yet hesitates to do so—waiting for the other to speak up again.

“—and looking at you,made me feel sick because you were so perfect and everybody loved you” He continued before taking a pause,”so,I took my anger out on you—and everyone else around me but I didn’t know how much you were suffering,how much pain you hid behind your smile”

He takes a glance to his brother,”what I’m trying to say is...I’m sorry—you don’t have to forgive me—“

Nightmare didn’t get a chance to finish before he felt a sudden weight shift onto his arm as Dream wrapped his arms around the other,squeezing so tightly it might cut off blood circulation,Dream dug his face into his brother’s jacket in an attempt to hide the tears that threaten to spill once more.

“Oh Nightmare—_I forgive you_” he said as he tried to hold back his shaky breathing.

The larger monster doesn’t say much and just hopes that his actions are speaking louder than his words,while finally being able to vent out all his pent up frustration since childhood was enormously rewarding,it did little to ease the aching exhaustion inside his bones.

“Remember when we were kids?” Dream lets out a depressed chuckle,”I missed being that,when we were kids and didn’t have to worried about so many things”

Nightmare lets out a hum in agreement,letting Dream take the wheel in this vent session.

“We were so close—and I know we can’t exactly go back but...it would be nice to just be able to be together” Dream’s voice goes a bit quieter,” and just not worry about expectations—stars, I’m surprised I haven’t snapped at this point and done something crazy”

“Well I promise you this;it ain’t gonna be happening anytime soon so long as I’m here” He replied which seemed to get a small smile out of Dream.

“Thank you Nightmare” Dream spoke.

“Anything to be a better brother” Nightmare added,”now we should probably eat the rest before it gets cold”

Dream shifts away for a brief moment to glance over at his pizza,”right and whatever leftover we can perhaps eat tomorrow”

“How about for breakfast?”

“Sounds like a plan”


	18. Up and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short but important chapter

Error’s eyes groggily open up as the monochromatic color of his room came into view as well as his nerves waking up to the sensation of fabric—Even numbness of falling asleep in his arm.He manages to lift his head up slightly from his drool-stained pillow,rubbing his eyes–trying to comprehend reality.

He shifted around in his bed slightly,slowly managing to sit himself upright from the bed,after a few more attempts of rubbing sleep from his eyes,he takes a moment to glance around his room,it was still dark but not dark enough as he could still see the silhouette of his room.He grabs his phone to check the time only to be briefly blinded by the light.

Slowly adjusting his eyes,he could make out that it was 4:30 in the morning,a displeasured groan escaped his mouth as he tossed his phone onto his bed and collapsed back into the bed,he could only wonder what woke him up—what was he dreaming about? Something about teddy bears,dresses….and maybe Fresh? The glitch had been thinking about him so much it wouldn’t be a surprise if he did end up in his dreams.

As he stared up into the ceiling as he had done many times in the past,it is only now that he realized how hungry he was—he didn’t mind the idea of having an early breakfast.

Kicking his sheets off,he rolls himself off the bed before standing upright and fixing up his tank top,taking the time to shake out the numbness in his bones as well as letting a few pop,a soft sigh of relief escapes his nose as he does this before making his way to his door.It doesn’t take long for him to get to the kitchen,the darkness doesn’t bother him since he knows the house layout like the back of his hands,however he could see the light was on in the kitchen,he cautiously peeks around the through the door.

On the kitchen table was paper skewed across it with various symbols and diagrams scribbled onto them along with pens and calculators as well,Error’s mom was tapping away in her laptop with a fresh cup of coffee as the laptop’s light reflected off of the mug.It doesn’t take long for her to notice her son as she greets him with a tired but warm smile.

“Buenos días, You’re up early” she spoke with a soft voice before taking a sip from her cup.

Error awkwardly yawns as he makes his way to the cupboard,” **Yeah—kinda felt a bit hungry** ”

“Of course you would,you need some meat on those bones” she adds with a slight smile.

“ ** _Mom_ ** ” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he shuffled the contents of the cupboard,soon finding his desired cereal— _ ah _ pirate munch,a cult classic of cereals.

She couldn’t help but giggle even if it was noticeable how exhausted she was,”I know I know but you can’t blame me for it”

He could only reply with a scoff,it was a low hanging fruit and it just shows how desperate skeleton monsters are for fresh new jokes,as he pours in his cereal,the quietness of the early morning tunes into his skull,the sound of birds faintly chirping in their nest as the coffee makers clicks and rolls its gears around mindlessly,along with the shutters on the window shaking slightly from the wind and the clicking taps of his mom’s chunky keyboard.

His minds wanders back to his mom,he turns his head slightly to catch a glimpse of her staring into her digital graphs and whatnots,Error could help but consider his thought—it was probably crazy for him to do it but this was probably no better time than now despite how much his anxiety was screaming at him,his mind was less filtered by the thought that he did even recognize that he said it.

“ **Hey mom,I need you tell you something** ”

Disregarding his cereal for a moment,he turns to face his parent who in return glances up to him in a almost suspicious curiosity as her eyebrows were more knitted together.Error felt his guts twisting into knots as his soul pounded against his chest once his attention was on him.

“Si?” She replies in an odd skeptical tone.

His rib cage expanded to try and hold off the urge to have a panic attack before exhaling air out of him,his hands fidgeted frantically as his tired mind attempted to form words.

“ **Mom..** ” He breathes out,” **I think I’m gay** ”

Error wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion kicking in or the relief and fear of letting something so heavy like that off his chest was causing him to tear up,he couldn’t really control the floodgates that slowly pours out from his eyes as he await his mom’s response.She must’ve noticed him crying as she shifts off from her seat and reaches towards her own son,gently cupping his cheeks as she wiped away his tears.

“My dear sweet bello” she said in her softest voice,”I’m so proud of you for discovering who you are”

Error looks up to her,sniffling as few tears continue to roll down his cheeks,” **so you’re not….mad at me?** ”

“ _ Mad at you?” _ She repeats in utter shock,”if I was mad—or anything negative at you for liking boys,well I would be a disgrace as a parent!”

She then pulls him into a hug,crushing his bones a bit too much but that didn’t stop him from completely sobbing into his mum’s shoulder after she told him this:

“You are my son,” She spoke,carefully stroking the back of his skull,”I will love and support you no matter what”

His hands dig into her clothes as the heavy weight in his soul felt more lighter now—he was glad, _ no _ ,overjoyed by this even if he couldn’t fully communicate words right now but the feeling he had was relief— _ relief _ that he had people who supported him and care for him,even after all this time.Even if he was hiding his face,that didn’t stop a quivering smile to make its way onto his face.

As his voice was barely a whisper,it didn’t stop him from speaking from the deepest part of his soul,“ **I love you mom** ” 

“I love you too bello” she replies,squeezing him tightly in reassurance.

The two stay like that for a brief moment in silence because no amount of words could describe how loved Error was,that is until a buzzing of phone rattle against the table causing the two to pull away.She glanced at the phone and mutter something in her tongue before turning her attention back to her son.

She smiled at him,”I gotta take this”

“ **Uh—Yeah,sure I’ll be just eating my cereal** ” Error managed to blurt out,fumbling over his words.

Finally grabbing his forgotten cereal before glancing back at his mum,talking away on her phone, deciding that it was best that he returned back to his room for the time being and just let things settle down.By the time he got to his room the morning light was beginning to seep in a bit more,revealing more blue hues inside his room,it doesn’t take much for him to crash back onto his bed with his breakfast in his lap though when he took a bite from it he soon took note of how soggy it was—oh well,he’s not gonna waste good now.

As he ate,Error couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of himself for coming out—granted it may have overreacted a bit about possible scenarios,not like he should read people’s minds but he should’ve at least known how supportive and caring his mum actually was.

It was a big step forward and now for the next step but he’ll do it when he’s ready.


	19. we're all getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting over long emotional turmoils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--because the next one is longer!

A yawn escapes from Error’s mouth—granted it probably wasn’t the best idea to stay up once he had awoken,though he really just felt too antsy to fall back to sleep.Even though he was glad that his mom supported him,the overall experience was definitely draining.While he wasn’t tried enough to take a quick lunch nap,he was definitely out of his zone while he was filling up his water bottle,his multicoloured eyes just staring off into space ,all the while his bottle was definitely overflowing.

He nearly chokes on another yawn when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder,bringing his attention to Dream ,who Thankfully looked less exhausted than yesterday.

“Long night?” He spoke,in a more sympathetic tone.

“ **Tell me about it** ” The glitch mutters under his breath as he screws the cap back on,”I mean—I woke up super early and thought it was a good time to come out to mom”

Dream looks on,surprised,”Really? You did it? I’m so proud of you,I hope she took it well”

“ **Well she’s got the spirit that’s for sure** ” he comments,half heartedly shrugging” **She probably needs time to adjust or something** ”

Error decides to switch the topic,noting how cheerful the other monster was compared to the dreaded expression he had before,” **so how about you? You seem cheerful** ”

“Well let’s just say things turn out okay,not like I had hoped but I couldn’t ask for anything better” he spoke with a smile,”right Nightmare?”

Error quirked a brow,noticing that Dream was looking past him,so he turned around,”Nightmare—?”

He almost dropped the damn bottle once he saw the larger body loom over him,Thankfully he wasn’t giving the glitch his usual death stare but rather an inconvenienced look,glancing over at his brother slightly before glancing back at Error.

“Agree,despite the circumstances,I’m glad we’ve gone this path” He further comments.

Finally,Error’s dumb brain managed to connect the dots,” **Wait—so you two are cool now?** ”

The nod in unison seemed to have proved his point.

“It’s lukewarm at best” Nightmare adds,”but it’s a start”

  
  


Error had only the slightest idea on what the fuck the two were going on about but things seemed to be less tense around them,it’s a pretty good start so far,he just hopes it stays like that.

“Anyway” Dream’s voice cuts in on the glitch’s deep thoughts,”we should be heading off to class right now”

“ **Right,right** ” He mutters,before glancing at the other once more,” **Hey Dream** ”

“Yes?”

“ **Random question but have you seen Fresh?** ” He asked,” **I haven’t seen him around—but I dunno maybe he’s stuck in class or something?** “

Dream perks up in realization,now that he thought about it,he hadn’t seen the other.

“I don’t recall” He answers,”have you seen him Nightmare?”

The Goopy monster shakes his head,”nope,granted it shouldn’t be that hard—that kid is a literal walking glow stick”

“Well if we do spot him well let you know” Dream reassured the other.

For now he lets the two head off to their classes while he ponders his worried of Fresh,perhaps he did get stuck in class again,knowing from Fresh’s vents how brutal some teachers can be on his English. Then it hits him that he should’ve asked Dream what class he was in—mentally face palming,he didn’t bother to chase after them as he had on to his next class—gym,surely Fresh would show up there.

Then he felt the phone in his pocket buzz.

~

He felt cold,freezing cold,despite the layers upon layers of blankets and being surrounded by his fluffiest plushies,even the one Blue got for him—he still felt cold.

When pressure was slightly applied to his head,he let out a meekly groan,shivering by the cool touch.

“You poor thing..”The comforting voice of his mother spoke,”looks like ya won’t be headin’ to school”

  
  


He didn’t argue on that,knowing that he’d probably pass out before getting through the doors,yet he couldn’t help but frown knowing that he wasn’t able to hang out with his friends.He attempted to sit himself upright with a sniff,using his bigger plushies to support his back.

“Try to take it easy today Fresh” She said,sitting up from her spot and gently tucking him in.

“Okay mom..” he responded weakly before letting his eyelids drift.

However he was quickly alerted by his phone buzzing ,his pastel colored eyes glancing over to the bedside table where the phone buzzed a few more times.The noise of it seeming rattling inside his skull before begrudgingly taking out his hand from the warm blankets over to the phone.

“Someone’s sounding eager” she comments,questioning the repeating buzzing.

“It’s probably Blue” He replies,squinting at his phone,”he’s been sending me nothin’ but soup recipes”

She lets out a chuckle,”Well it’s good ta have friends that care”

She ruffles his skull before leaving him to his own devices,Fresh mindlessly types out a reply but it most likely would get lost in the various links the blue-wearing skeleton was sending.Ever since he decided to let everyone he had contact with that he was sick,Blue had been the most worrisome—while others like Dream and Ink just sent some ‘get well soon’ kind of texts,Blue just decided to go full parent mode.

Which reminded him,he hadn’t gotten a reply from Error,probably busy with his next class,oh well—Fresh wasn’t in a rush.

Because right now is sleepy time.

~

Error frowned at the text,a part of him unsure how to respond —a simple  _ ‘get well soon’ _ seemed way to basic for his taste yet worrying over such a trivial thing seem unnecessary.Tapping the heel of his runners against the gym floor as he sat on the seats in deep thought,he manages to type up a few words before quickly retracting and typing again,huffing he gives up and hopes that later he can provide a proper sentence with the English language.It also just happened for a shadow to loom over him,their presence annoyingly breathing down his back.

“Texting to your boyfriend?” Killer teased,his eyebrow raised as if to embarrass the other.

Which seemed to have work as Error held the phone more close to his chest,” **S-shut up** ”

“What? You guys are practically glued together it’s surprising to see him not here” he merely comments,giving a half hearted shrug.

“ **Well he’s sick if that’s the answer you're looking for,** ” The glitch replied,merely giving the phone a second glance.

“Hm considering that downpour we had yesterday it seems likely he’ll get it” Killer adds.

“ **Still if he got that sick he should've brought..** ” his voice trails off upon coming to a realisation,slapping his hand in his forehead,” **I took his damn umbrella!** ”

“Why the fuck do you have it?” The eyeless skeleton spoke,getting real close and too into the other’s personal space.

Error lets out a gruff noise as he pushes the other away,” **He let me borrow it,that’s all** ”

“Yeah totally” He seemed to have scoffed at the idea,”I mean just picture this; you and Fresh caught in the rain,only one umbrella for you two to share—being forced to hold each close,so close that you could—“

“ **I said shut it!** ” Error snaps,immediately shooting yo from his seat and storming off—hoping that Killer nor the other students that were looking at him notice his bright blue blush.

He was  _ sooo _ gonna smack the eyeless skeleton on purpose with a dodgeball.

A loud whistle sound echoed through the gym as students grouped around the gym teacher,Error tried his best to shield his flustered face away from the other students while Killer smugly walked after the other.

“Alright students,” the coach introduce,their booming voice echoing through the room,”as you may be aware that prom is coming up—“

“ ** _Don’t need to tell me twice_ ** ” Error thought,” ** _the entire school is covered head to toe with those posters!_ ** ”

“—due to it,the gym will be closed for renovations,” They explain.

Many students murmured to their other classmates—not that the glitch could understand any of it,then a small yellow lizard raises her hand,getting the teacher’s attention.

“Yes Alphy?”

“D-does that mean we’ll be doing theory work f-from now on?” She asked,fidgeting slightly.

“Ha!—no.” To put it blankly,”we’ll continue our sports outside on the oval,which is what you kids need”

A collective groan was shared across the groan,considering that it had rained meant a higher chance of being pelted face first into mud.

The teacher whistles once more,”C’mon kids get your ass on the grass!”

“ **I rather do boring ass theory work than this** ” Error mutters to the eyeless skeleton,begrudgingly making his way to the door ,following the other students.

“Well maybe you should break your leg again” Killer adds with a half hearted shrug.

“ **I’ll consider it** ”

Gym clothes in shitty outdoor weather was never a good mix,skies were murky grey and the winds didn’t seem to give up either,making it pretty awkward for the girls—knowing if showing any slight of skin,Regardless of weather or just poor measurements will sure likely kick them out.The grass squished between his shoes,leaving muddy clumps of grime in them—the only way to describe this situation was:  _ Dangerous. _

Giving a disregard for the students in their care,they made them run around the oval as a sort of ‘warm up’.Killer didn’t seem too distressed and in fact was one of the first to dash off,teasing the others as he ran.Error did not have that same advantage,his lack of sleep seem to have gravely affected him as other students jogged by—and he swore he saw Killer run pass like six times already.

“C’mon slow poke” the eyeless skeleton would tease him as he ran past.

He lets out a soft growl before picking up the pace,his healed leg still aches from time to time or perhaps it was ghost pain.As weird as it sounded he was kinda glad that his leg got a bit mangled,because in the end it changed his life,it changed him.

Once his running was at a decent pace it basically lets his body go on autopilot as he began to slowly drift into his thoughts,the world around him seemed to be moving quite fast as of late,that he was already beginning to feel some of the after effects of it,not that he wasn’t proud with what he’s done so far but he can’t help but feel a slight itch in the back of his skull.

As much as he loved Fresh,cute quirks and all; there was still that fear inside of him,eating him from time to time.Fears that he wouldn’t be taken seriously or someone blurting out his secret to the 90s skeleton ,even though a lot of these situation were pretty unlikely it didn’t stop those pesky anxious thoughts getting to him.Maybe because deep down,underneath those anxious thoughts lays a deeper,brooding thought bubbling to the surface every now and then until the glitch has to forcibly shove it back down.

Maybe because deep down--he didn’t want to end up like his father,he didn’t want to hurt Fresh.

He didn’t want to become a bad person again.

Something must’ve caught onto Error’s foot,a mud hole perhaps and trips over.His chest getting slammed first into the mud,everything ached as he forcefully pushed himself up but his soul ached more inside his chest.

He thought he was over those feelings,perhaps it was the exhaustion getting to him and making him dwell on these thoughts but it still hurts to think about it.Taking in a deep breath and gently gripping the muddy clumps of grass,he needed to recenter himself,remind himself that he was  _ here _ \--in the present,not stuck in the pass.Killer passes by him but couldn’t pay him any mind.

“C’mon slow poke!” He teased,running past the glitch before slowing down when the other didn’t respond,”Error?”

“ **I’m fine** ” Error replies bluntly,his head still hung low.

However he glanced up when he felt a hand gently press onto his shoulder,Killer was kneeling down at Error’s level,giving him a more sympathetic smile.

“C’mon pal” The eyeless skeleton spoke,”let’s keep moving forward”

Even though the glitch was a hundred percent certain that the other didn’t know what was going on with him,that notable change of wording was comforting to him--again,finding it embarrassing how easily he can forget that,while that phrase seemed so obvious,hearing it come from another person seemed to touch him in a different way.

“ **Right--right** ” Error adds as he tries to force himself up,giving time for Killer to step away.

But a skeletal hand was held out to the glitch,making Error do a double take with the eyeless skeleton,yet he couldn’t stop the dumb smile that forced its way to his face as he took the hand,funny that character development happens when he has to be lifted off the ground.taking it,he finally managed to get himself off the floor,exposing the giant mud stain on his top that slowly dripped onto his pants.

“**Looks like someone shat on me**” Error sighs,though keeping his tone light-hearted.

Killer snorts,“Its either that or you’re running shirtless” 

Error rolls his eyes,” **in this weather? Forget it** ”

  
  


~

Yellow shoes made their way to a large,vibrant door,designed in various swirls and other abstract shapes,its windows were covered up by notes and posters,not letting the light escape through it.

“I won’t be surprised if he’s in there” Dream sighs as he makes his way to the door.

He pushes against the door,feeling the door’s heavy weight try to push him back,managing to squeeze through the crack,he quickly fixes himself up before continuing to the art room.paintings,statues and other crafts were haphazardly placed on various tables and shelves.Carefully,he tip toes around a few stacks of paintings,Dream turns a corner to enter the one of the extra art rooms since he took notice of the loud noises of arguments.

“This doesn’t surprise me..” He mumbled to himself since he knew that the stress of prom was kinda getting to Ink.

He finally entered the room before getting his non-existent ears blow off.

“You said you wanted  _ blue! _ ” Someone argued.

“I said _ azure _ blue! Not _ periwinkle _ blue!” The voice of Ink snaps back.

Dream could see the banner for the prom sprawled out onto two tables,various colors of paint were skewed about and around the artist who was having an argument with a black skeleton who had a flower clip on their head and teardrop shapes on their cheeks along with a silk red scarf,which contrasted against their green school uniform.

“How am I supposed to tell the difference?” The one with the flower snapped.

“Because they’re different fucking pigments that’s why!” Ink yelled as he slammed his hands into the table,making it quick to note that Dream should step in this situation.

“Ink it’s fine,the students won’t know the difference” Dream adds,moving more into the room.

“But—“

“The whole gym will be pitch black,no one’s gonna notice” He reaffirmed.

At that point Ink gives up,sighing in defeat as he slouches over his work,”fine—your right”

Dream gently pats his friend’s back before getting his attention to the other skeleton,”you’re free to go,i'll handle it from here”

The other monster huffs with a  _ ‘finally’  _ before leaving the room,letting the two be to themselves.

“So.. how’ve you been?” Dream asked skeptically.

“Not gonna lie,I might start drinking,” Ink admits with a heavy sigh as he rubs his temples.

“I don’t blame you” the other remarks with a slight chuckle,”but try not to get to riled about color theory stuff,not a lot of students will care”

Ink lets out a groan,”ugh you’re right,I just want things to work out this year”

“Perhaps we should get some assistance with it” Dream suggested.

“Like who?”

“Oh I don’t know,someone who could give us a hand” He spoke before adding on,”or tentacles for that matter”

Ink’s body suddenly perks up as he glances at Dream,”You’re not saying—“

The smaller skeleton nods,”Trust me,he’ll be more than willing to help”

The artist quirks a brow before finally giving in,”Alright,drag him over when we have the chance”

Dream gives an affirming nod as he looks over Ink’s work,”say,we should grab a bite,how about that Vietnamese place downtown?”

“Fuck yes,I would kill for a dumpling right now” Ink replies with relief.

Dream lets out a small laugh as him and Ink pack up for the day,mindlessly talking about things that happened during the day,snarky one-liners and jokes of all.

~

Fresh could barely manage to life himself off the couch as he waddled his burrito-style body to the door that rung through his skull,sending spikes of headaches through him.

“Alright,alright I’m coming…” He weakly spoke as he unlocked the door,however he perked up when he saw who was on the other side,”Error..?”

Said monster gave him a lopsided smile,his arms hiding behind his back,” **Hey thought I’d check up on you** ”

Fresh couldn’t help but chuckle,”What? did you miss me that much?”

“ **No,I can handle myself thank you very much** ” He playfully remarked,trying to keep his cool,” **though school isn’t the same without you** ”

“Well I’m glad ta have ya here E,though please forgive the sniffing and sneezing” the 90s skeleton added,”Cmon in E,it’s probably ice cold out there”

Error makes his way in though not before speaking up,” **actually speaking of ice—** “

The glitch removes his arms from behind his back holding Fresh’s old pink umbrella and a cup of bubble tea.Seeing Fresh’s more perked up expression made the glitch feel all giddy inside,he couldn’t help it-- Fresh was just to _ fucking _ cute.It also didn’t help that the other wasn’t wearing his glasses so he had a perfect chance to glance into those beautiful eyes of his.

“E ya didn’t have ta” the other monster was at a loss for words,”really ya didn’t—didn't ya get one?”

“ **Had mine on the way here** ” Error explains,handing the drink to Fresh,” **also can’t forget your umbrella,don’t want you getting sick again** ”

Fresh glanced at the umbrella before shaking his head,”nah,you can keep it,already got a new one”

“ **Let me guess** ” The glitch hummed in thought,” **it’s a rainbow one** ”

“Close!” He replied with a sniffle,”it turns rainbow in the rain! How sick nasty is dat?”

“ **Probably not as sick as you are** ” Error jokeily remarks,getting a defeated groan from the other,” **but in all seriousness I better not see you in school being sick and coughing up a storm** ”

“Or what? Ya not me mum” he teased,crossing his arms in his blanket.

Error places his hands on his hips,“ **I’ll drag you back home and pin you to the bed until you relax, that’s what** ”

“Cuddles do sound nice” Fresh offhandedly said—even he was surprised at what he said.

Error couldn’t stop his cheeks from flushing,same goes for the other skeleton as his face flushed to pink—well more pinker,Fresh awkwardly cleared his throat as he seemed to desperately try to change the subject.

“Sorry—sicknesses gettin’ ya me” He apologizes,trying to force himself to look at the glitch,”wanna watch TV?”

“ **Uhhh sure** ” he could barely think over his thumping soul,surely he wasn’t hallucinating or anything and yet it seemed too good to be true.

But perhaps it was,after all—Fresh was sick and his skull might’ve been mashing certain things together,that’s probably it.

Yep, _ totally, _ that makes sense.

Once they entered the living room,all awkward tension seemed to ease as Fresh flopped onto the couch,crossing his legs while Error simply sat next to him,chatting about various things throughout the day.

“The coach really made ya do dat?!?” Fresh gasped in disbelief.

“ **Yeah and I basically ate shit when a slipped—not literally but you get the idea** ” He explained,annoyance hinted in his voice,” **I don’t think I’ll be getting those stains out anytime soon** ”

“Well that explains why ya smell like dirt”

“ **I do???** ”

More of their chatting continues as well as their playful remarks with each other,at some point in the conversation,Error had subconsciously more closer to the other,he hadn’t realized under he felt Fresh’s pjs pants pressed against his knees.It seemed pretty obvious to Error that he wants to be close to Fresh even if he isn’t always thinking it.The 90s skeleton had flicked the channel to some show that was playing,admitting that the show wasn’t the highest of quality but he still loved it regardless.

“ **I see your point** ” Error spoke as he points to the TV,” **I swear that guy was missing his arm for like a few seconds** ”

“Yeah it happens a lot” Fresh shrugs,taking a sip of his drink,”it’s older animation so ya gotta cut it some slack”

His time with the 90s skeleton continued on and even if Fresh was explaining something that Error did not understand a single thing about,his soul still fluttered with his passionately he spoke of his interests that he couldn’t help but smile like a complete dork.However he couldn’t resist a yawn that escape from his mouth,bearing his yellow teeth.

“Am a boring you already with my vast knowledge of animation?” Fresh jokes in a snarky manner.

“ **Wh—no I just didn’t get much sleep** ” And it seems to be catching up to him as he rubbed his eyes.

“Gotta catch ya Zs E” He lightheartedly chastise,”otherwise ya can’t keep ya head in da game”

Other yawn escapes the glitch’s mouth before subconsciously leaning into Fresh’s shoulder,” **Yeah I know** ”

Notably Fresh tensed up at the sudden pressure,”woah Hey —are ya gonna sleep right now??”

“ **Something wrong with sleeping on a friend?** ” Error spoke as he had one eye open to look at the other.

Fresh’s cheeks flushed as he avoided his gaze,”n-no but I’m still sick..”

“ **Just don’t sneeze on me and I think we’ll be good** ” The glitch simply states before shutting his eyes and letting himself enjoy the warmth of the other monster’s body as well as the odd smell of clothing softener.

Fresh simply kept still as a tree for a good few minutes before relaxing his tense shoulder once he was certain that the glitch had fully fallen asleep—hinted by Error’s quick and short snores.Fresh carefully draped the blanket over the glitch,wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder,which seemed to have gotten a small smile out of him and Fresh couldn’t help but smile back.The room seemed to go quiet all except for the buzzing and mindless chatter of the TV and for Error’s slow paced breath as his chest rose and fell.

Fresh couldn’t be any more happier than seeing the other monster in peace,as if the world was simply lifted from his shoulders—probably having dreams about Pokemon and chocolate.As the 90s Skeleton gazed over the other he noticed that Error’s hand was limp on Fresh’s fuzzy pyjamas,palm exposed and all,showing off his multicoloured fingers.

Then suddenly a thought popped up in his skull,one that was usually was kept quiet and hidden in the back of his mind however it cane back,louder that before the more he stared at the hand.Without much thought his hand had slowly begun to slithers it way up to Error’s hand,his fingertips _ barely _ reaching his as his heart thumps in his ears drums before he quickly snatches his own hand away as if his friend’s hand had burned him,his grip tighten against his own hand until it went almost numb. A sinking guilt feeling forms in his stomach as he slowly lets his hands fall to his lap.

He  _ shouldn’t _ have done that,it was definitely pushing boundaries with their friendship and highly risky if Error woke up to that but his friend is so charming and determined as all hell to do the best possible thing—

It was no surprise that Fresh  _ loved _ him.

Maybe it was when they first talked about their past only to be greeted with a loving hug from a non-family member did he realized or maybe it was at his own birthday when Error gave him a gift he poured his heart into—maybe it was those times when him and Error would get affectionate around each other in a way that boys their ages typically don’t.

Unless….

Fresh quickly shakes that thought out of his skull—Error was straight and he needed to remind himself of that,even if Error likes being around him doesn’t mean he wants to be with him—he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with the other regardless of the fact that he’s totally okay with him being gay,it’s not something he’s willing to risk.

He takes one last glance at Error,his cheeks adorably pressed against his shoulders as he curled up to him like a cat near a heating device—even in his guilt driven state,it didn’t stop from his soul from fluttering over the sight,getting his own cheeks flushed again.

Even if he couldn’t be with Error,he’ll just savoir the time he has with him.

  
  



	20. Fall into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prom is coming closer and closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really excited myself to see all of this come together ^^ while yet this fic is slowly coming to an end it means i can make more longer fics! anyway enjoy!

“Watch out Dust,lovebirds been spotted”

Dust nonchalantly looks up from his book and between the large swarms of students he spots Error and Fresh making their way to the school doors,the glitch had his arm around the other monster’s shoulder,laughing about something he couldn’t hear.

“Huh looks like he got better” Dust spoke as he leaned back against the tree,noticing that Fresh spotted them and waved,being the good monster that he is, he waved back.

“Of course he would” his eyeless friend spoke,”those two can’t live without each other”

Then a long pause,”how much do you wanna bet that Fresh confesses first?”

“Killer I learnt my mistake last time,I’m not going broke over this” Dust quipped back at the other.

“Ugh you’re not fun,you better not be like this at the prom” Killer huffs as he crosses his arms.

“Nah I’ll just overdo the punch and cry in the bathroom stalls like a drunk girl over all the boys and girls I didn’t have the guts to talk to” He rambles on in a sarcastic manner.

Killer quirks a brow,”who would you ask out?”

The hooded skeleton taps his chin,”Well I wanted to ask you—”

“W-WHAT?!” He screeches out before getting his head smacked with Dust’s book.

“I meant in a friendly way you dope!” Said monster corrects himself,”as if I’m dumb enough to ask a straight person out”

Killer rubs his head,his poor face flushed with embarrassment,” well maybe use words better!”

Though his expression drops,shifting to a smug one,”unless—“

Dust covers the other monster’s mouth,”don’t play with my soul,I’ve had my heart broken by straight people”

“I’m joking, I’m joking” Killer adds,”I’ll be your fake date—just no homo”

“Not even just a little?”

Killer looks at him deadpan.

“Alright,it’s a no homo date”

The school bell rings and the swarm of students enter the school,the ground rumbling under their footsteps.Dust sets his book into his bags and gets up from the grass,dusting himself off from mud and plant flecks.Killer hops into his two feet and takes a big stretch.

“Better get going” Dust comments,”see you after class?”

“Maybe” He lets out a yawn,”if I’m not in the cafeteria I’ll be at the court”

“Fair enough”

Dust bids his friend a goodbye as he joins in the ocean of students,slowly moving their way in.Killer takes this moment to stretch out his bones,letting his back pop in a satisfying way before relaxing.

“Man,prom night is gonna be one hell of a night”

~~~

“And now we put our shepherd's pie in the oven until the mash is golden” Blue repeats the recipe order out loud for the other.

Horror gives an affirming nod plus a thumbs up through the thick mittens and places both their trays into the oven,double checking that the oven is firmly closed before setting down his mitts.Blue happily congratulates him with a ‘good job!’ Knowing that Horror’s eye dilates everytime he says something nice to him—Blue couldn’t help it,he found it cute.

“Man,we’re done earlier than scheduled” Blue proudly boasts,puffing up his chest,”once we do the cleaning up we’ll be out before the other’s!”

“Yeah and our food won’t be cold by then” Horror comments.

A much more determined nod comes from the smaller skeleton,”right! Let's get moving so we don’t fall behind!”

During their class, they would swap between scrubbing and drying per class to keep themselves efficient and not make the other feel like they’re doing all the work,after all Blue has had to deal with it a few time and if he had hair—he’d definitely had ripped them out of frustration with the lack of teamwork but thankfully Horror never acted like that.Sometimes Horror would forget what to do next and just need a little bit of nudging but otherwise he’s fine.

“Remember to use the container of soap for the harder stains” he reminded him,eyeing how diligently he worked.

As he stacked away the pots and utensils,he noticed that the mini kitchen next to them had a few students huddled around near the sink—normally he wouldn’t pay any mind and continued on working but he could hear their chatter just out of ear-shot.

“Dude I totally dare you to do it” one voice of a student he picked up.

“Only if you eat it” said another more smugly.

Blue happened to look back one more time to see one of the students hold their sloppy attempt at the pie—the meat looked cooked but it seemed to have way too many vegetables in it and the potatoes weren’t mashed well,he even noticed that the potatoes weren’t even cooked enough.Not only that but they were also holding dishwasher soap and it seemed to click with him.

“Dude you gotta put the soap in it” That phrase alone seemed to confirm his fear.

Horror took noticed to his friend’s shift in attention,he watched on from behind the smaller skeleton.Meanwhile Blue watched on in absolute horror as the other students were just about to pour the soap into the meal—he couldn’t stand there and watch,he had to do something!

“Y-you can’t do that!” he blurts out loud enough for the students to stop what they’re doing and are now focused on him.

“Why not?” Said one of the students,as if this situation was completely normal.

“You haven’t even tried it!” Blue tried to argue.

“You might like it,” Horror adds.

The students snorts,”uh because I hate this stuff”

“Well give it to someone else!” He explained.

Another students adds in their thought,”but we all have our own meals”

“Having a second one isn’t that bad!” He was basically throwing his hands around dramatically,”please you're wasting food!”

“Waste not want not” Horror adds once more.

The student with the soap simply shrugs off Blue’s words,”I really don’t care”

Blue nearly screamed in terror and he had to force himself not to as the students squirted the green chemical onto their creation,Horror must’ve been holding him back as he felt hands hold onto his shoulders.Blue felt a wave a nausea and anger swirl inside of him and yet he couldn’t look away as the students continued to laugh.

“H-how could you do such a thing!?!” His voice quivered to the point of crying which Horror took notice on.

“Attention” Horror growls as his red eye shrinks to a slit,”I’ll be back”

The damaged skeleton moves away from Blue,he watches him move across the kitchen towards the teacher—who seemed completely oblivious to the situation at hand due to her re-stacking shelves. He explains to her what happened and her expression changes to a more stern one and begins to follow Horror to the place.

“Care to explain?” Her voice strikes fear into the student with the soapy pie.

They couldn’t bring themselves to say anything as they practically stumbled over their own words only for the teacher to snatch the mess of a meal out of the student.

“Try that one more time I will make you do theory work for the rest of the year,is that clear?” Despite being a elderly woman,she knew when to put up a front when needed.

The student nodded with their tail between their legs as she moved towards the bin and dumped the contents in the trash,looking on in disapproval.

“Honestly such a waste” she sighs,”alright class you may continue”

Horror gently tugs on Blue’s shirt,snapping him out of his trance,”okay?”

“Um—Yeah” he replies despite the lack of enthusiasm in his voices,”let’s just continue with cleaning”

The rest of cleaning went off without much of a hitch though Blue has perked a bit since the incident,it was noticeable how he seemed to be faking it but Horror never bought it up during it.The pies were done and were left to cool for a little bit before being put away in containers.

Horror eyes his friend as his took off his apron,grabbing Blue’s one as well,noting how much of his mood had been dampened by the situation—however he chooses not to bring it up,not yet at least,that is until he figures out how to form a proper sentence to ask.

As class came up to a wrap,the two skeleton monsters were the first to leave after making sure that their area was as spotless as possible.Once in the hallways Horror shuffled more closely to the other just to keep their conversation out of ear’s reach.

“Still upset about earlier?” Horror asked,despite never shifting in tone,he tried to sound more compassionate by inflecting certain words.

Blue lets out a sigh,”more disappointed and annoyed—don’t they know how much food they wasted?”

“Probably not,” Horror adds.

“I know—it’s just frustrating” he huffs as he crossed his arms,”not everyone can afford food everyday”

“Can you?”

Blue pauses for a brief moment,nearly tripping over his shoes,”Well I mean—Yeah Uh my brother has to take a gap year to help bring in more income”

His expression falters abit,”Sorry I didn’t mean to bring it up”

“No I understand” the larger monster cuts in,”same situation but he’s on full time”

“I’m glad you get it” it got a smile out of him,”I didn’t want to sound like I was overreacting or something”

Horror shakes his head,”you’re not”

“—it’s things like that ,that make me want to become a chef,” the smaller skeleton continued,”not like a chef at a fancy restaurant but one that makes food for those in need!”

“Huh,thats interesting” Horror perks up upon hearing his response,”i’m glad you want to,we need more people like that in the world”

Blue bashfully rubs the back of his skull as his face flushes a bright blue color,”heh thanks! You’re too sweet sometimes”

Once again,Horror’s eye dilates as he awkwardly attempts to look away,”yeah,anyways,let’s head to lunch”

The smaller skeleton tried to stifle a chuckle from his mouth,”alright,let’s go before they get cold!”

~~~~

Dust slowly blinked at the situation at the table,”...what?”

Maybe it was his fault for being so nose deep into a book that he hadn’t realised that he was late for lunch but he didn’t think something like this could occur. Instead of the group being properly seated at the table,the group was split to the two ends of the table,huddled either behind Fresh or Error,eyeing whatever was going on their device and by the nervous look of the glitch and the various people ordering him around,it looked like Error was losing.

“**Goddamnit Fresh! Stop healing yourself!**” Error shouted from across the table.

“Maybe if you didn’t spend all your money on pokeballs,you have more items to heal with” Ink retorts as his eyes the DS.

“**But I really wanted to get Misdreavus!**” Error tried to argue back.

The hooded monster blinked once more,”am i missing something?”

“They’re having a battle” Horror simply said before taking a bite of his pie.

“Any reason?”

“No” Horror replied once more.

“Uhh because i wanna be the very best!” Fresh cuts in the conversation.

“**I’ll make you eat those words!**” The glitch yells from the other side from the table.

The conversation seemed to end there as the group went back to watching the battle continue on,with various ‘ooh’ and ‘no!’s murmuring through the group.Dust shakes his head as his way of accepting the situation as he moved his way to Error’s side and squeeze into the group to watch the disaster of Error’s team,his shoulder awkwardly pressed with Dream’s.However he felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned his attention to spot Ink.

“Hey” Ink spoke,with a hint of smugness,”wanna bet who wins?”

Dust looks on deadpanned,”absolutely not”

Seemed like his response got a laugh out of the artist and just passing the ten minute mark the battle had finally concluded with Fresh reigning as the winner,of course Error still played as a good sport and happily congratulated Fresh for his win,flaring up the 90s skeleton’s ego a bit more as his chest puffed out in pride.Everyone soon splits off leaving Error and Fresh to pack up their bags.

“Hey no hard feelings right?” Fresh asks with a playful tone,”after all,it doesn’t matter who wins or loses”

“**Funny coming from the winner**” he playful jabs back,getting a laugh from the 90s skeleton.

Fresh pats his friend on the back,almost knocking the air out of the other’s lung,”but I’m proud of ya Error,ya managed ta last longer than last time”

Error suddenly felt his soul speed up when he heard his praise,causing his cheeks to heat up,”**a-Ah Yeah thanks**”

It didn’t help that Fresh gave his usual gorgeous trademark smile,“No problemo—know if you excuse me I’ll head off to—“

“**Actually Wait—!**”

Fresh paused with a confused look,staring at the other with a quirk brow as he watches Error fumble over his words.

“**Can I—um walk you to class?**” He suggested,rubbing his arm.

“Sure,can’t see why not” he happily agreed,”unless you think I’m gonna pass out because I’ve got the sniffles”

“**No cmon I know you're tough,I just wanna walk with you**” Error offhandedly explains as he moves to Fresh’s side.

He was glad that Fresh said yes,since yesterday he kinda passed out on him yet when he woke up he was sleeping on the arm of the couch with Fresh still in the same spot,just with an empty cup of bubble tea.Regardless he wasn’t happy with how much time was lost,even if he vividly remembers how soft his friend smelt like that made his soul shutter nervously inside his ribcage.

“Dude I’m totes hyped to show off my suit for the prom!” Fresh exclaims with such joy that it made the glitch smile,”lets just say its got my own personal touch to it”

“**I hope it does**” he tries to play it cool,”**if you don’t sparkle brighter than the disco lights I’m gonna be so disappointed in you**”

“Trust me,it’s gonna outshine everyone there” Fresh smugly puts it.

The 90s skeleton raved in about the upcoming prom and as much as Error liked the idea of asking Fresh out to prom,doubts still lingered in his mind and all this talk of prom was making him anxious and giving him the nervous sweats as Fresh rambled on some more about the topic,forcing Error to smile

Along with it.

Finally they stopped at Fresh’s room and surprisingly Fresh didn’t instantly go in,instead he halted to a stop at the door which almost uneven the glitch.

“Hey Error” his voice is calmer than earlier,”about yesterday..”

  
  


That alone was enough to get Error’s soul pumping as he looks around nervously,”**y-yeah?**”

Fresh fidgets with his sleeve,”sorry if I said something that made you uncomfortable,the sickness just got to me”

A part of Error really wished he wasn’t sick on that day when he said that,the idea of having those caring arms lovingly embrace him with such delicate tenderness,being so close that he could feel his soul calmly thumping with ease.

Error mentally had to shake that thought out—now was not the time.

“**I-it’s nothing really,you’re just a really affectionate person and I don’t mind it**” he manages to cough out.

Fresh perks up slightly,almost surprised by that response,”you don’t?”

“**One again you are my–friend and I Uh enjoy your company regardless**” He sorta rushes out an explanation.

Fresh gave the other a weak smile,”sure,I’ll keep dat in mind”

Then came the dreaded awkward atmosphere when neither of them were sure what to say.

“So I’ll see you later?” He asked.

“**Uh—yeah sure**” Error added.

And so with a simple nod,Fresh entered his classroom,letting the door shut behind him.Once Fresh was out of his sight,the glitch let his shoulders slump down from all the unease tension he’s been carrying.

“**Fuck…**” he murmured as he rubs his hand over his skull,”**basically walked myself into that one**”

He really needed to stop being so awkward around him.

~~~

The gym always looked so unnerving to Dream,not only was it a place full of bad memories of thinking he had any chance of being in a sports team.It was big,empty and very echo-y,leaving him to wonder if their work could really fix that issue.

“Hey Dream” Ink caught the other skeleton’s attention,”where do you want me to put this box?”

“Huh?—oh just put it in the corner for now” he gestures to the wall and Ink follows suit,letting the box loudly thud against the floor.

Ink stretches himself,yawning in the process,”man,this is sure take up lot of our time”

“Agree” Dream sighed,”with only us and a few other students around I just hope we can get this done before the deadline”

Ink watches his friend walk away towards some folded tables that were leaning against,his eyebrows perked in confusion,”Huh? What are you doing now?”

Dream tugs one end of the table,”trying to get these over and done with,knowing they’ll be a pain in the ass”

  
  


The smaller monsters tries all his might to tight it out from the pile and just when he was about to give up,a pair of tentacles wrapped around the folded table and lifted it off the ground with ease,he glanced up to come face to face with his brother.

“Need any help?” Nightmare asked.

“Oh um—yes! Could you unfold those tables into a single line over there?” He begins to explain,gesturing towards a spot in the room.

His brother gives a simple nod,using his arms this time to carry a second table before moving off,passing by some students hosting up a disco ball.

“Please be careful around the ladder Nightmare!” He Calls out before adding,”—and thank you!”

The artist walks up to Dream as he watched Nightmare wandered of,staring in disbelief,”wow he really turned over a new leaf”

Dream adds a simple,’yeah’ before being his attention fully to the other,”he’ll really help speed things along”

Time passes by despite the fleeting feeling of no time passing as the harsh fluorescent lights shine down on the semi-decorated gym,posters and cute little designs were set up and were slowly spreading across the walls along with the tables being fully propped up and dress with a purple plastic tablecloth.At some point,Ink had been meddling on the idea of which color star to plaster on the wall when he heard familiars voices,turning his head he spotted Error and Fresh being interrogated by a goat monster.

“Sorry pal but I ain’t letting you in” they snapped with a snarl.

“C’mon Azzy,my bro here has really turned over a new

Leaf” Fresh tried to defend his friend.

The goat monster scoffs,”Yeah right—like I’ll believe it after last prom”

Then a boney finger taps on the goat’s shoulder.

“Actually he’s with us,it’s all good Azzy” Ink corrected.

He did a double take between Error and the artist,”you—you can’t be serious! What about—“

“Trust me it’s in the past,” Ink explains,”we’ve purged the demons out of him”

“**And if there’s anyone you need to Thank it’s this guy**” Error then points his thumb to Fresh who gave them a goofy smile.

The goat monster huffed before leaving but not before shooting a glare at the glitch in an almost ‘I’m watching you’

type of way.

“Anyways” Ink has gotten the attention of the other two,”What are you two doing here? I’d assume you’d be heading home by now—I mean I understand yours Error,but Fresh?”

“Bus is havin’ issues so imma get my ma ta pick me up” He explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets,”and ya know drop on by and maybe give ya a hand?”

“That’s sweet of you two” Ink replies partially teasing the glitch,”if you want,I’ve got  Some streamers that need to be hung up”

The two agreed as they followed Ink to a pile of boxes that we stored near a ladder with a student hanging up the disco ball,Error spotted Nightmare setting up the table and the two’s eyes met each other’s and they simple stared for a bit before giving each other a simple nod and going back to business.Ink began to shift through the boxes contents,plucking out some sets of colorful streamers.

  
  


“You know I can’t decide if we should use pink,orange,blue or purple streamers” Ink off handily comments,holding an orange streamer in his hand.

“Why not all of them?” Fresh suggested.

“Look we get it,you like rainbows more than most people” Ink replies,eyeing the 90s skeleton’s attire,”but we need to have consistent color scheme”

“No I mean like,all twisted and stuff” Fresh explains,twisting his arms to get the point across.

“**Like platt it?**” Error suggested.

Fresh perks up,“Yeah—Yeah! Dats what I mean! Man E you're so smart” 

Feeling his cheeks heat up again,Error quickly looks away to cover it up,”**I-it’s nothing**”

Ink says nothing on Error’s wave of embarrassment and simply agrees with the 90s skeleton,”that’s actually a great idea,now,do you two know how to platt?”

The glitch clears his throat,”**I-I do,just basic one otherwise we might end up having confetti**”

After a bit of debate on which color to use between Ink and Error,the trio began to roll out the colors and with Error’s instruction,began braiding the colors together,intertwining to an array of colors.Ink and Fresh began overlapping the streamers while the glitch gently tug the plaited side so it doesn’t interfere with the others.

“How long does it take to get a disco hanging?” Dream asked,glancing up the ladders.

“Well maybe if it didn’t have a small hook it would probably be easier!” The other student snaps back.

However Error doesn’t notice the ladder behind him and bumps his back into her,causing the ladder to sway.

The student yelps,”WOah--!”

Suddenly the disco ball slips out of the student’s hand,about to clash directly onto Error’s head.

“Error! Look out!” Ink called out but it was too late.

Error was glue in his spot,just waiting for the blow.However some swift voice pushes him out of the way,forcing him to fall back against the gym’s hard floor--along with something else crushing his chest,he couldn’t even process what happen aside from the loud crash that happened nearby.

“You good Error??” Fresh voice’s spoke as the glitch rubs his eyes for his vision to clear up.

A groan escape his mouth,”**yeah i’m fine--**”

He halts his answers once he realises what thing was pressing against his chest,his cheeks heated up when he sees Fresh,right on top of him,his glasses slipped off slightly to show his beautiful eyes.

“**Uhh..**” Error awkwardly adds in,internally screaming on the inside,”**can you get off me?**”

Fresh must’ve realized how weird this situation was and he quickly back off,forcing himself to stand upright.”o-oh righto,sorry about that dude”

He begrudgingly formed himself to stand up right as well,rubbing the back of his neck,hoping that his blush wasn’t showing,”**it’s alright,i’m just glad i didn’t get a concussion**”

The duo glanced over to the wreckage,the ball was dented inward with bits of mirror squares scattered all over the floor.The student was off the ladders and profusely apologising to Dream while Ink examined the damage of the ball.

“Well good news it that we can fix it” Ink addressed,frowning slightly at the shiny ball,”bad news is that it's gonna be a lot of hot glue and maybe some paper mache”

“I’m just grateful that no one got hurt” Dream sighed in relief before bringing his attention to the glitch,”you okay Error?”

“**I felt worse**” Error offhandedly comments.

Ink sets the disco ball aside for now,”I’ll just work on it this during lunch”

While the conversation was going,the 90s skeleton offered to help clean up the mess with the help of the other student and once it was sweeped up and thrown into the nearby bin, Fresh felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he pulled it out to read the message,his expression perked up as he quickly put his phone back.

“Hey y’all mah mums outside I gotta dip” Fresh explains.

“Alright then,thanks for your help” Ink As well as Dream bid the 90s skeleton farewell.

However Fresh turned to face Error as he gave his friend a quizzical look,his eyebrow perched slightly,watching Fresh’s slightest movements.It felt odd how much he noted how Fresh moves or holds himself.

He decides to break the ice,”**I guess I’ll see ya around—**“

Error could barely finish what he was saying as his friend pulls him into a tight hug,leaving him almost breathless,his soul races inside his ribcage,readying to burst out of his chest at any moment yet before he could do anything,Fresh pulled away and ran off,waving goodbye as he left.Leaving the glitch hanging,still shoulder tense over the contact.

In fact he didn’t even snap out of it until Ink snapped his fingers in front of him,ripping him out of his trance.

“Geez Error why don’t you confess to him if you're gonna be that obvious” Ink teased.

“Ink leave him be” Dream butted into the conversation,tieing up the garbage bag.

The artist shrugs,”I’m just messing with him”

“You’re reading a bit too much in the situation” Dream retorted.

That perks the artist’s interest,his eyebrow quirked in Dream’s direction,”reading too much you say?---hey Dream Blue’s underwear is purple right?”

“Of course not,it’s orange--” Dream stops his sentence and deadpanned glances over to Ink,seeing his smug expression,”i see what you did there”

“**Uhhh how do you two know that???**” Error blurted out,clearly not keen of how this topic was going,”**\--actually never mind don’t answer that,**”

“Gladly” Dream replied,tapping his finger against the bin,”it's just our weird friendship thing,it's best not to question it”

“**Right**” Error adds,awkwardly shifting side to side,”**anyways i think i’ll head off now!**”

“Alright see you!” Dream bids the other,watching him hurry off before turning to Ink,”you might’ve taken it a bit too far”

“It’s not any different for being in the changing rooms” Ink mildly shrugs,”and it's funny coming from you ‘Mr nose-in-others-businesses’”

Dream huffs,tossing the garbage bag into the artist’s arm,”haha very funny,let's just get this piece cleaned up”

\-------------------

His bed was always prim and proper,pristen to the touch and not a wrinkle in sight,never a stain or discoloration on the sheet. 

Dream always had to be perfect.

Yet his golden headwear laid across the crumpled sheets,crumbs of non-perishable snacks he’d keep in his room for these situations were stuck on the blankets and the floor.Any time he was punished for not being the golden child,he would take whatever snacks he hid---regardless how healthy it was until his hunger was satisfied,however he had ran out of his supplies and couldn’t bring himself to sneak out of his room,not without the risk of a worse punishment.

So now he sits on his bed,too hungry to bring himself to move,feeling his stomach attempt to eat itself as desperation.His door handles turns which makes him jolt in terror,fearing for the worse that is until his brother popped in holding a container of steaming rice.

“Hey,i got it” Nightmare quietly spoke,slipping fully into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Dream’s shoulders slump in relief,taking the container out of his brother’s hands giving him a small ‘thanks’,granted he intended to eat this yesterday after hanging with Ink but plans changed and was unable to get it out of the fridge but at this point he didn’t care if it was unsafe to eat food left overnight,he was just so damn hungry.

He chows down on the meal,not even giving himself a chance to breathe funnily enough.Nightmare simply looked at him oddly before shrugging it off and sitting down on the ground,dusting away any crumbs,using the mattress to support his head,his eye only meeting certificates that high on every inch of his wall,from sports to philosophy,his brother had it all,even the trophy case that was littered in golden first place trophies and ribbons.

He hated see,he hated seeing how much better Dream was at everything,How Nightmare could never reach his standards no matter how hard he’d try.Now however,he just sees a poor child controlled by demons called ‘parents’ and projecting their beliefs onto him,no matter the damage.Nightmare no longers feels anger—only guilt. 

“Your lucky you bought that” Nightmare spoke up,awkwardly eyeing the glass case,that anxious pit forming in his guts,”otherwise I don’t know what you’d do”

Dream swallows his food,”usually I just eat my supplies but they ran out—I’d probably chew my arm off”

While his brother was joking,Nightmare’s attention was more on the first part,his eye widening as he faced his brother.

“Wait—your supplies?” He asked,Horrified at the implication of the other’s comment.

Dream gave him a quizzical look,”um Yeah I always hide food in here,just for these types of day—oh”

Suddenly he realized what he meant,Dream’s expression falls to a more somber state,glancing away from his brother,”I forgot you didn’t know”

“Sweet fucking Asgore..” it really hits Nightmare about how bad this was,”how did I not know?”

“You were never there when it happens” Dream replies,”I’m just use to it I guess”

“How long?” Nightmare blurts out.

“Huh?”

“How long was this going?” Nightmare asked,bitterness seeping out of his voice but not directed at his brother,no—it was directed at himself.

Dream grows silent then pushes himself off of his bed,moving past the trophy case to the closet,his curiosity peaked,Nightmare follows behind,watching his brother sift through clothes and old toys,only to pull out a box with a fine grunt.

The cardboard box looked completely worn out,ripped at the edges and smudged with dust to which Dream wipes off causing some of the dust to shoot itself into the air,making Dream sneeze in the process,he flipped open the flaps and gestured Nightmare to take a look.

Inside there were trophies and at first he really didn’t get it at first until on closer inspection,he noticed their coloring.

They were silver and bronze.

He picks one of them up and holds it,noticing the faint scuff marks all over its bronze form,setting it aside He examines all the other stuff,including certificates of attainment and third place ribbons that were torn at the seams— hell even those stupid plastic trophies Nightmare hated getting.

“Wow,I didn’t know” Was all he had to say,he was too speechless on grasping the idea that his brother was less than perfect.

“That’s kinda the point” Dream quietly comments,rubbing his arm.

Nightmare looks at his brother,setting down a torn last place certificate,”but this doesn’t answer my question”

His brother didn’t reply except pointing back at the box,he couldn’t help but look at his brother quizzically until he glanced down at a silver trophy,reading the date engraved in it.

His eyes widened—this was just before Nightmare’s twelfth birthday.

Nightmare picks up another one,just before high school started—another bronze trophy happened when him and Dream really began to drift apart.Suddenly his hand felt heavy as it slumped forward into the box,the ache in his soul returning as he looked back at Dream,who gave him a weak smile back.

“Sweet Asgore...Dream I’m sorry” He could really muster up.

“It’s not your fault—really” his brother adds.

Nightmare lets out a shaky breath,”in a way you're right,though I should’ve treated you better—maybe if we had better parents this may never have happened”

Dream didn’t say anything but Nightmare could tell that he agreed through his somber expression,the taller monster wanted to say something—anything to comfort the other but he simply lets go of the box,Letting Dream put the box back into the closet.

“One day we’ll get out of here and you won’t have to worry about that ever again” Nightmare spoke,getting his brother’s attention as he stood up.

“W-what do you mean?” Dream asked.

The taller monster places his hands on his shoulders,staring at the ceiling deep in thought,”before this whole Uh redemption stuff,once I graduated I planned on stealing Dad’s old motorcycle and riding into the sunset—of course I now plan on bringing you,if you want”

He gave his brother a warm smile,”I’d be happy to join”

Nightmare scratches his cheeks as he moves himself to sit on the bed,”Well I mean you might find someone you’d wanna settle down ya know?”

His brother joins him,a more playful smile on his face,”who’s to say you’d might find a special someone~?”

Nightmare huffs as he looked away,”as if”

“Awww there’s someone at the school is there~” Dream teased only to get a face full of pillow.

“I changed my mind,I’m leaving you in the dust” he retorted,hiding his flustered face in his own hands.

Dream could help but giggle as he leaned on his brother’s arm,just enjoying the small brotherly things,a smile more cheerful yet relaxed spread across his face.

“Thanks for understanding,” Dream softly spoke.

“It’s what family should do,I guess” He attempts at being sincere,giving a half hearted shrug.

Dream chuckles as he gives his brother a big hug all the while Nightmare begrudgingly hugs him back with one arm.Even if Dream is punished he just glad that his brother is with him every step in the way,as long as they were together,everything was going to be okay,not perfect but okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the soap food happened too (man, my cooking classes were weird..)


End file.
